Alola Plush World
by MichaelS2018
Summary: Ash Ketchum wants to be the Pokémon Master in the Alola Region. He must do the island challenges, cathing Pokémon, and fighting against Team Skull.
1. Cast of Characters

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **CAST**

 **Ash Ketchum -** the main protagonist

 **Link** \- Ash's Rival

 **Ash's mother** \- on phone only

 **Toadsworth -** professor of Pokémon

 **Peach -** Princess of Mushroom Island

 **Luigi -** Trial captain of Mushroom Island, and Mario's brother

 **Mario -** Island Kahuna of Mushroom Island

 **Toad -** Toadsworth's first mate

 **Kapp'n -** captain of the ship

 **Harriet -** barber

 **Sable, Mabel, and Kicks -** fashion designers

 **Dr. Eggman -** boss of Team Skull

 **Metal Sonic -** Eggman's admin

 **Shadow** \- newbie of Team Skull

 **Team Skull Grunts -** robots

 **Deadpool -** Wade Wilson's alter ego, and boss of Team Rocket

 **Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Dry Bones -** The Team Rocket Trio

 **Isabelle -** nurse

 **Tom Nook -** store cashier

 **Brewster -** coffee shop owner

 **Tails -** Trial captain of Green Hill Island

 **Knuckles -** Trial captain of Green Hill Island

 **Amy Rose -** Trial captain of Green Hill Island

 **Sonic -** Island Kahuna of Green Hill Island

 **Blathers -** Librarian

 **Rover -** a visitor in the library

 **Celeste -** Blathers' sister, and Trail captain of Nook Island

 **Porter -** bus driver

 **Mr. Resetti -** Trial captain of Nook Island

 **Don Resetti -** Mr. Resetti's brother

 **K. K. Slider -** Island Kahuna of Nook Island

 **Black Yoshi -** Super Nerd who plays video games

 **Darth Vader -** main antagonist, and lord of the Aether Foundation

 **Hammer Bro. -** His right hand man

 **Kamek -** Scientist

 **Storm troopers -** Aether Foundation employees

 **Tommy and Timmy -** Tom Nook's Nephews who live in the Aether House

 **White Yoshi -** A flying type trainer with an Australian accent

 **Blue Yoshi -** The strongest trainer

 **Yellow Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi Jr. -** Island Kahunas of Yoshi's Island

 **Red Yoshi -** Trail Captain of Yoshi's Island

 **Zelda, Daisy, Rosalina, Inklings, Wario, Waluigi, and Sponge Bob -** Trainers

 **Wallace -** Day Care owner, and crook

 **Callie and Marie -** Squid Sisters and news anchors

 **Koopa Troopa -** Reporter

 **Silver -** A psychic type trainer that tells about Tapus, and Ultra Beasts

 **King Dedede** \- A citizen who likes legendary Pokémon, and lunchbox

 **Shy Guy -** A lonely person has marooned in the Ultra Space

 **Ludwig -** A flying-type trainer that gets rid of White Yoshi

This idea goes to Shadow of his channel


	2. Alola To The New Adventure

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT I - MUSHROOM ISLAND**

 **EPISODE I - ALOLA TO THE NEW ADVENTURE**

 _Scene I - Route I - Day_

 **ASH**

I'm Ash Ketchum. This is my best friend, Pikachu. (Pikachu waves) And today, I am in Alola. I am going to be the Pokémon Master in Alola. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Mario's Village - Day_

 **ASH**

Hello, Professor.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Is this Ash Ketchum? Boy, I'm glad to see you.

 **LINK**

Hey, Ash.

 **ASH**

Link, how are you?

 **LINK**

I want to be a master too. That will be my title.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, Link, you have been friend since you are three. Mario.

 **MARIO**

Yes, Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Reveal Pokémon.

 **MARIO**

Okay.

 _[Mario throws three Poké Balls, and three starting Pokémon appear.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

So we have Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. Which one should you choose?

 **ASH**

Uh... I'll take Popplio. Go, Popplio.

 _[Ash chooses Popplio.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Link, what will you choose?

 **LINK**

I'll take Litten.

 _[Link choose Litten.]_

 **ASH**

Link, can we have a battle.

 **LINK**

A battle? Yeah, I accept your challenge.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Let the battle begin.

 **LINK**

Go, Litten.

 **ASH**

Go, Popplio!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **LINK**

Litten, use ember.

 _[Litten uses ember, and hits Popplio with its 4 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Popplio, use water gun.

 _[Popplio uses water gun, and hits Litten with all of its HP. Litten faints.]_

 **LINK**

What? No! I got the wrong Pokémon to pick. Here you go, $20 for you.

 **ASH**

Thanks Link.

 _[Link exits]_

 **ASH**

Now tell me, Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Okay, Ash, you are about to enter to the Alola Region. You can explore through Alola. There are diamond shaped-colored crystals known as Z - Crystals. You can obtain them, and how to learn to use Z - moves. There are four Island in Alola. There are Mushroom Island, Green Hill Island, Nook Island, and Yoshi's Island. There are eight Island challenges lead by leaders known as Trial Captains. You can defeat each large Pokémon known as Totem Pokémon. Once you defeated it, you'll received a Z-Crystal for you. Once you completed all Island Challenges, you can face leaders of every Island known as Island Kahunas. Once you defeated one of them, you will also received the Z-Crystal. Once you defeated all Island Kahunas, you will have a final trial at the Pokémon League. Once you completed, you will be the champion of Alola. Do you understand?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Now remember, good luck.

 **ASH**

Good-bye, professor.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route I - Day_

 **ASH**

Thanks for watching this episode of Alola Plush World. So, tune in next time, where I am going to take on a tour, and will do the first Island challenge. See you next time. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. School Madness

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT I - MUSHROOM ISLAND**

 **EPISODE II - SCHOOL MADNESS**

 _Scene I - Route I - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. On today's episode, I'm going to school to test out, then I can go Toad Town, and meet the first trial captain. Let's go!

* * *

 _Scene II - Trainer School - Day_

 **PEACH**

Hello students, it's so nice to see you. My name is Peach, princess of the Mushroom Island. I'm going to teach you how to catch Pokémon. First, watch my arm to throw.

 _[Peach sees Grimer appears in the grass]_

 **PEACH**

Vulpix, go!

 _[She throws the ball, and Vulpix appears]_

 **ASH**

What? An Alolan form of Vulpix. It is an ice-type Pokémon.

 **PEACH**

Vulpix, use Ice Beam.

 _[Vulpix uses its Ice Beam, and hits all but 2 of its HP]_

 **PEACH**

Now, go Poké Ball!

 _[Peach throws the ball and captures Grimer]_

 **PEACH**

See! (to Ash, and Link) Oh, it's so nice to meet you. I am Peach.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash.

 **LINK**

And me, Link.

 **PEACH**

So, you are beginners.

 **BOTH**

Yes we are.

 **PEACH**

Follow me to my town.

 _[Peach follows Ash, and Link to Toad Town]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Toad Town - Day_

 **PEACH**

Here we are, Toad Town. Here are your Pokédex.

 _[Peach hands two Pokédexes to Ash, and Link]_

 **BOTH**

Thank you, Peach.

 **PEACH**

Two last things.

 _[Peach follows them to the Pokémon Center]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **PEACH**

This is the Pokémon Center, and Isabelle is there.

 **ISABELLE**

Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center.

 **PEACH**

This is Tom Nook. He is working as store cashier in Pokémon Center's Poké Mart.

 **TOM NOOK**

Uh, how are you doing, dum dum.

 **PEACH**

And this is Brewster, the coffee shop owner of the right side.

 **BREWSTER**

Hi. Nice to meet you.

 **PEACH**

So, remember, have fun.

 **ASH AND LINK**

Alright.

 _[They exits from the Pokémon Center]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Toad Town - Day_

 _[Ash parts Link away, and meets Luigi, on the dock]_

 **ASH**

Hello. Are you a trainer.

 **LUIGI**

Actually, I'm a Trial Captain. My name is Luigi, Mario's brother.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash, and I'm looking for the first Island challenge, will you come?

 **LUIGI**

Yes, but first I will battle you.

 **ASH**

I'm counting on you.

 **LUIGI**

Yungoose, it's your go.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu.

 _[They throw their balls, and two Pokémon came out]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Yungoose with 8 HP]_

 **LUIGI**

Use bite, Yungoose.

 _[It bites Pikachu, and it loses 7 HP]_

 **ASH**

Even though, you are so lucky to be waste as your brother.

 **LUIGI**

I think so. Youngoose, use bite again.

 _[Yungoose tries to bite Pikachu, but it dodges]_

 **ASH**

Thunderbolt, Pikachu.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Yungoose with the remaining HP. Yungoose faints]_

 **LUIGI**

Nice job, bro. Here's your 250 Poké Dollars.

 **ASH**

Thank you. Can I walk with you to the first Island challenge?

 **LUIGI**

Okay.

 _[Ash follows Luigi]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route II - Day_

 **ASH**

Well thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World, now next time I will face off against the first Totem Pokémon to get a Z-Crystal. Bye!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The First Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT I - MUSHROOM ISLAND**

 **EPISODE III - THE FIRST ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Route II - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. On today's episode, I'm in Route II. Luigi will tell me to face against the first Totem Pokémon in a cave of Glory. But first, I'm going to the Pokémon Center to find out. Let's go!

* * *

 _Scene II - Route II's Pokémon Center - Day_

 _[Enter Isabelle]_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, I'll take your Pokémon and show me your Pokémon license.

 _[She takes Pokémon to heal them, and his license to scan]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Ash Ketchum. Age 10. Trainers defeat: 80. Catching Pokémon: 40. Pokédex status: 25%. Trainer Rank: Great Trainer.

 **ASH**

Yes, that's good.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, here's a trainer that wants to battle with you. Daisy.

 **ASH**

Daisy. I knew about that.

 **ISABELLE**

Now listen up, Ash. You can go to a cave where Daisy, and the Totem Pokémon will challenge you. Do you understand?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay. Here are your Pokémon, and your license.

 _[She hands his Pokémon, and his license back]_

 **ISABELLE**

Thank you for waiting.

 **ASH**

You're welcome. Now off to the cave of Glory.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route II - Day_

 _[Luigi stands behind the cave of Glory]_

 **LUIGI**

Okay, Ash, are you ready for the first Island Challenge?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **LUIGI**

Then, let's-a-go.

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **BOWSER**

Okay Dry Bones, where's that twerp go.

 **DRY BONES**

Um... he is with the trial captain.

 **BOWSER**

What? That's impossible.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Uh... so we can go to the cave, then then will capture Pikachu. Got it?

 **DRY BONES**

Yes, boss.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Cave of Glory - Interior - Day_

 **LUIGI**

Okay, Ash. Your trial begins in 3, 2, 1, GO!

 _[Ash's Trial has been begun. He spies three Yungoose screeching]_

 **ASH**

Yungoose. I will get you. Pikachu, go.

 _[He throws his Pokéball, and Pikachu is out]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.

 _[Yungoose uses sand attack, but Pikachu jumps it and uses thunderbolt, and Yungoose lost all but two of its HP]_

 **ASH**

This Pokémon is weak. Now go Pokéball.

 _[He throws his Pokéball and hits Yungoose, and captures it]_

 **ASH**

Yes, I caught a Yungoose.

 _[Enter Daisy]_

 **DAISY**

So, you captured Yungoose.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **DAISY**

I'm Daisy, Peach's colleague.

 **ASH**

What are you doing?

 **DAISY**

I'm challenging you for a duel.

 **ASH**

Let's go.

 **DAISY**

Go, Noibat.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, you're up.

 _[Both throw Pokéballs, and two Pokémon appeared]_

 **DAISY**

Noibat, use wing attack.

 _[Noibat uses wing attack, and his Pikachu with its 6 HP]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use Iron Tail.

 _[Pikachu uses its iron tail, and slices Noibat with 14 HP]_

 **DAISY**

Well Ash, you think that was the first Island Challenge.

 **ASH**

I think you must getting to strong you know. Use thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hits Noibat with the remaining HP, and faints]_

 **DAISY**

Noibat, you must give a good rest. (to Ash) Well done, Ash. Face off against the Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Okay.

* * *

 _Scene V - Cave of Glory - Exterior - Day_

 **ASH**

Wow, what's this. A crystal? I will touch it.

 _[Ash tries to get the crystal, but is confronted by Team Rocket, and they captures Pikachu]_

 **ASH**

Hey, where is Pikachu.

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, Wobbaffet, and the Totem Pokémon]_

 **DRY BONES**

Yes, I'm Dry Bones.

 **MEOWTH**

Meowth! That's right!

 **GUMSHOOS**

GRRR.

 **ASH**

A Totem Pokémon? Team Rocket, let Pikachu go!

 **BOWSER**

Sorry, twerp. This Totem Pokémon wants to challenge you.

 **ASH**

I won't let you win.

 **BOWSER**

Prepare to battle.

 **ASH**

Go Popplio!

 _[He throws his Pokéball, and Popplio is out. Then Gumshoos went to the battlefield]_

 **ASH**

Use water gun!

 _[Popplio uses water gun, and his Gumshoos with 11 HP. It uses bide to get energy]_

 **ASH**

Let me know at this time, Team Rocket, I'll finish the Totem Pokémon, and let Pikachu go.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Well, we have no choice, the Totem Pokémon will defeat you.

 **ASH**

No, you don't. Popplio use aqua jet.

 _[It uses aqua jet, and hits the cage, and Pikachu is free. Then Gumshoos is still biding]_

 **ASH**

Okay, Pikachu, thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses its thunderbolt on Gumshoos, and hits the remaining HP, and faints. Then Bewear takes Team Rocket away]_

 **TEAM ROCKET**

It looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!

 _[They vanish]_

 **ASH**

Alright, we won the first Island Challenge.

 _[Enter Luigi]_

 **LUIGI**

Ash, who are these guys?

 **ASH**

Team Rocket.

 **LUIGI**

I never heard of them. Congratulations, Ash. You won the first Island Challenge. And here is this Z-Crystal, and a Z-Ring for you.

 _[Ash takes the Z-Ring, and the Z-Crystal from Luigi]_

 **ASH**

I got a Z-Ring, and a Z-Crystal.

 **LUIGI**

This Z-Crystal is a Normalium-Z. Watch me.

 _[Luigi performs his Z-movement]_

 **LUIGI**

See?

 **ASH**

I got it.

 **LUIGI**

Now go find my brother, Mario, and tell him to have a Grand Trial Battle.

 **ASH**

Okay, here we go.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route III - evening_

 **ASH**

Okay guys, thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Next time, I will move on Route III to find more Pokémon. See you later, everyone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The First Grand Trial

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT I - MUSHROOM ISLAND**

 **EPISODE IV - THE FIRST GRAND TRIAL**

 _Scene I - Newsroom - Night_

 **CALLIE**

We interrupt this program for some breaking news. Some robots invaded Alola, which they dubbed Team Skull. They told some people about a mysterious Pokémon.

 **MARIE**

We also have uninvited guests in Alola. These are Team Rocket. They want to steal Ash's Pikachu. There was a strange portal that could go to another dimension.

 **CALLIE**

We now move to Koopa Troopa about the mysterious portal. Koopa?

 _[In Koopa's screen]_

 **KOOPA**

Thank you, Callie. Um... We have robots that invade all over Alola. Black Yoshi, why there is that strange portal.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

I was playing games like Call of Duty on PS3. In fact, I saw it above the sky.

 **KOOPA**

Okay. Is that so?

 **BLACK YOSHI**

That's cool.

 **KOOPA**

This is Koopa Troopa, signing out. Marie.

 _[Back in reality]_

 **MARIE**

As we know that there might be Ultra Beasts in this world. We now return to our original broadcasting. This is Marie.

 **CALLIE**

And Callie.

 **BOTH**

And we're signing out.

* * *

 _Scene II - Route III - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I found something strange about this one.

 **PEACH**

Ash.

 **ASH**

Peach, you're back. What's wrong.

 **PEACH**

Can you please help Nebby?

 **ASH**

Nebby?! Whose Nebby?

 **PEACH**

He's my friend. Can you please save him?

 **ASH**

Sure why not.

* * *

 _Scene III - Meadow - Day_

 _[Ash now prepares to find Nebby]_

 **ASH**

Nebby, where are you?

 _[Suddenly, Ash saw a wild Pokémon]_

 **ASH**

An Oricorio. Go, Yungoose.

 _[Ash throws a Poké ball, and Yungoose sends out. Oricorio uses its peck, and hits it with its 5 HP]_

 **ASH**

Use tackle.

 _[It uses tackle, and hits Oricorio with its 16 HP]_

 **ASH**

Alright, go Great Ball!

 _[Ash throws a Great Ball, and hits Oricorio, and finally captures it.]_

 **ASH**

I caught Oricorio. Now let's go find Nebby.

 _[Ash finally sees Nebby]_

 **ASH**

There you are. How are you?

 _[Nebby wants to follow Peach. It takes Ash to her.]_

 **PEACH**

Nebby. I'm so glad you're back. (to Ash) Thank you for saving Nebby.

 **ASH**

You're welcome. Now here I go.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Route III - Day_

 **ASH**

Now that I caught Oricorio, let's go to the Grand Trial to face off against the first Island Kahuna.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Well done, Ash.

 **ASH**

Toadsworth?

 **TOADSWORTH**

You finished, your first Island Challenge.

 **ASH**

Okay, now what?

 **TOADSWORTH**

You are about to face against the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

Who is he?

 **TOADSWORTH**

His name is Mario.

 **ASH**

Mario, the fat Italian plumber.

 **TOADSWORTH**

He uses his fighting-type Pokémon. Now follow me.

 _[Toadsworth takes Ash to Mario]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Mario's Village - Day_

 **MARIO**

So, you finally finished your first Island challenge.

 **ASH**

Yes, I did.

 **MARIO**

Hey, Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Yes, Mario?

 **MARIO**

You can keep up the good work, because I will challenge Ash for a grand trial.

 **ASH**

No way, because you will lose.

 **MARIO**

I can use my Z-move.

 _[At the bonfire...]_

 **MARIO**

Okay, now focus. I choose Machop.

 **ASH**

Go, Popplio.

 _[Ash and Mario throw balls, and two Pokémon are sent out]_

 **MARIO**

Machop, use Karate Chop.

 _[Machop uses its Karate Chop, and hits Popplio with 8 HP]_

 **ASH**

Popplio, use Disarming voice.

 _[Popplio uses its Disarming Voice, and is super effective. Machop all of its HP, and faints]_

 **MARIO**

Machop, you did a good rest. Okay, Crabrawler, go.

 _[Mario throws his Poké Ball, and Crabrawler is sent out]_

 **ASH**

You have another fighting-type Pokémon, fat Italian plumber?

 **MARIO**

I am not a fat Italian plumber!

 **ASH**

Do you have a Z-Ring?

 **MARIO**

Yes, it only depends I can perform with my Z-move.

 **ASH**

You're luck. Popplio, use Disarming voice.

 _[Popplio uses its Disarming Voice, and hits Crabrawler with its 23 HP, it has a half HP]_

 **MARIO**

Okay, I'll use my Z-move.

 _[Mario performs his Z-move to Crabrawler.]_

 **MARIO**

Use All-out Pummeling.

 _[It uses its all-out pummeling and hits Popplio with the remaining HP, and faints.]_

 **ASH**

Popplio, come back. Go, Oricorio.

 _[Ash withdraws Popplio, and sends out Oricorio]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use Peck.

 _[Oricorio pecks Crabrawler, and it loses 7 HP]_

 **MARIO**

Too bad, Ash, you're going down. Working over with the brick break.

 _[Crabrawler uses its Brick Break and hits Oricorio with its 6 HP]_

 **ASH**

Well, is that so. Use Air Cutter, Oricorio.

 _[Oricorio uses its air cutter, and hits Crabrawler with its remaining HP, and faints]_

 **MARIO**

Crabrawler, you can have a good rest. (to Ash while congratulate) Well done, Ash. Here is your prize.

 _[Mario hands a Z-crystal to Ash]_

 **ASH**

Another Z-Crystal.

 **MARIO**

Yes. This is Fightinium Z. Watch.

 _[Mario teaches, and poses his Z-move to Ash]_

 **MARIO**

See, you can do it.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **MARIO**

You finished the grand trial. That means, you can go to the next island. Which is called Green Hill Island.

 **ASH**

The home of Sonic.

 **MARIO**

Yes. Good luck.

 **ASH**

Okay, next stop find the station at Toad Town.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Toad Town - Day_

 _[At Pokémon Center...]_

 **BREWSTER**

Hello, Ash.

 **ASH**

I like to drink a water.

 **BREWSTER**

That will be 50 cents.

 _[Ash pays 50 cents to Brewster]_

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 _[He drinks the water]_

 **ASH**

It's so fresh.

 _[At the fashion store...]_

 **MABEL**

I am Mable.

 **SABLE**

I am Sable.

 **BOTH**

We are the Able Sisters. We can sell you some clothes.

 **KICKS**

I am Kicks, and I like to have you shoes to buy. What do you want, mate?

 **ASH**

I like to buy green shoes, a blue shirt, and black shorts.

 **MABEL**

Okay, coming up.

 _[Mable, and Sable put new clothes on Ash, and Kicks put new shoes on him. It is so brilliant.]_

 **SABLE**

That'll be $113.

 **ASH**

Sure.

 _[Ash pays money to the owners, and Kicks]_

 **KICKS**

Thank you for visiting me.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 _[At Shampoodle...]_

 **HARRIET**

Welcome to Shampoodle. What will you like to do?

 **ASH**

Can you please cut, and change color of my hair?

 **HARRIET**

Yes, sir.

 _[Harriet cuts, and changes color on Ash's hair. That hair is good.]_

 **HARRIET**

What do you think?

 **ASH**

It was great.

 **HARRIET**

$20 please.

 _[Ash pays money to Harriet.]_

 **HARRIET**

Thank you for visiting me.

 **ASH**

Good-bye.

 _[At Toad Town Marina Dock, Kapp'n is standing waiting for Ash]_

 **KAPP'N**

Ahoy, Ash.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash.

 **KAPP'N**

Me name's Kapp'n, but I love cucumbers. Welcome to Toad Town Marina Dock. What would ye like to go.

 **ASH**

Mario said, that I can go to Green Hill Island. There are three island challenges.

 **KAPP'N**

Three island challenges. I've never heard of that. So, ye are going to Green Hill Island. Are ye?

 **ASH**

Yes, I will.

 **KAPP'N**

Climb aboard.

 _[Ash hops on a motor boat, and it sails across the ocean. While Kapp'n whistles Totaka's song]_

 **ASH**

Well I beat the first Island Kahuna, and I left Mushroom Island. Well see you next time, everyone. Next time, I will arrive at Green Hill Island for more challenges. Good-bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT I - MUSHROOM ISLAND**


	6. Link's Wild Showdown

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**

 **EPISODE V - LINK'S WILD SHOWDOWN**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm going to the next island, where it is called Green Hill Island. Here are new island challenges.

* * *

 _Scene II - Green Hill City - Day_

 _[The boat lands on the Marina of Green Hill City]_

 **KAPP'N**

All ashore. Welcome to Green Hill Island, home of Sonic the Hedgehog, the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

Thank you, sir.

 _[Kapp'n leaves. Toadsworth arrives.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Hello, Ash.

 **ASH**

Hey, Toadsworth. How are you?

 **TOADSWORTH**

I brought Link to meet you.

 _[Link arrives, then Sonic, and Amy Rose arrive.]_

 **ASH**

Link, what are you doing in here.

 **LINK**

I defeated the island kahuna, and I arrived at Green Hill Island.

 **SONIC**

So, you finally meet.

 **LINK**

Who are you?

 **SONIC**

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the Island kahuna.

 **AMY**

I am Amy Rose, the trial captain. We shall like to have our meal.

 **SONIC**

You're right, Amy.

 **LINK**

Ash, I must challenge you to a battle at Emerald Hill Town.

 **ASH**

'Kay. I'll be waiting for you.

 **LINK**

See you then.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route IV - Day_

 **ASH**

Alright time to find some more Pokémon to catch.

 _[Suddenly, Jigglypuff appears]_

 **ASH**

A Jigglypuff. That's it. Go, Popplio.

 _[Ash throws his Poké Ball, and Popplio appears. Jigglypuff uses to sing and it falls asleep.]_

 **ASH**

Popplio, wake up!

 _[No avail]_

 **ASH**

Come on, wake up! What are you doing?

 _[Popplio wakes up, and begins to evolve. Finally, it evolves into Brionne.]_

 **ASH**

Popplio, you have finally evolved into a Brionne. Now use Aqua jet.

 _[Brionne uses Aqua Jet and hits Jigglypuff with 21 HP]_

 **ASH**

Okay, now go, Great Ball.

 _[Ash throws a Great Ball and captures Jigglypuff.]_

 **ASH**

I caught a Jigglypuff. Now, let's go explore.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Emerald Hill Town - Day_

 _[Link is blocking the Pokémon Center.]_

 **LINK**

I have been waiting for you, Ash.

 **ASH**

'Kay, what do you want?

 **LINK**

You can't beat me.

 **ASH**

Show me what you got.

 **LINK**

Go, Torracat!

 **ASH**

I choose you, Brionne.

 _[Both trainers throw Poké Balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **LINK**

Torracat, use ember.

 _[Torracat uses ember, and hits Brionne with its 6 HP]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, use Aqua Jet.

 _[Brionne uses Aqua jet and hits Torracat with all of its HP, and faints.]_

 **LINK**

Come back, Torracat. Will you even I think I'm trying?

 **ASH**

Oh yeah, how can you do that?

 **LINK**

Well, as a matter of fact, I must choose to go with Eevee.

 _[Link calls Eevee to go for the battle.]_

 **ASH**

Disarming voice, Brionne.

 **LINK**

Eevee, dodge that, and use quick attack.

 _[Brionne uses Disarming voice, and Eevee dodges the attack, and uses quick attack, and hits it with its 14 HP]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, return. Now go, Jigglypuff, and use sing.

 _[Ash withdraws Brionne, and calls Jigglypuff, and sings at Eevee, and it falls asleep.]_

 **LINK**

Eevee, wake up.

 **ASH**

Now use pound, Jigglypuff.

 _[Jigglypuff pounds Eevee, and loses the remaining health, and faints.]_

 **LINK**

NO! (later...) Thank you, Ash for beating me.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 **LINK**

Now good luck on your next Island challenge.

 **ASH**

let's go to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Scene V - Pokémon Center - Evening_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center.

 **ASH**

Can you heal Pokémon?

 **ISABELLE**

Okay.

 _[Ash's cell phone ringing]_

 **ASH**

Hi, mom.

 **ASH'S MOM**

Ash, how was your first victory of the Island Kahuna?

 **ASH**

It was good.

 **ASH'S MOM**

And where are you now?

 **ASH**

I am at the Pokémon Center in Green Hill Island.

 **ASH'S MOM**

You must do your Island challenges more. Got it?

 **ASH**

Yes mom, Bye.

 **ISABELLE**

Ash.

 **ASH**

What Isabelle?

 **ISABELLE**

I want to thank you for waiting to heal your Pokémon. See you later.

 **ASH**

Let's go to the Poké Mart.

 _[On the right side...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Hello, dum-dum, what will you like to buy?

 **ASH**

I want 4 Great Balls.

 **TOM NOOK**

Well, that will be $400.

 **ASH**

What?! That's expensive.

 **TOM NOOK**

Ho, ho. That is so lucky, dum-dum.

 **ASH**

I need more money to defeat Trainers.

 **TOM NOOK**

You must defeat trainer to earn money to get more Poké Balls.

 **ASH**

I'm leaving.

 **TOM NOOK**

Okay, dum-dum.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route V - Evening_

 **ASH**

I hope you enjoyed this episode, but tune in next time, where I must go to the next Island Challenge. See you next time, everyone. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. The Second Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**

 **EPISODE VI - THE SECOND ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Route V - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm going to the Pokémon Day care, then I'm going to the next Island challenge.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon Day Care - Day_

 **WALLACE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Day Care. But first, give your dang crackers.

 **ASH**

Crackers? You got to be kidding me.

 **WALLACE**

I'm joking, now show me your Pokémon.

 _[Ash throws his Poké Balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **ASH**

Sir, I like to meet Pikachu, Brionne, Yungoose, Oricorio, and Jigglypuff.

 **WALLACE**

Now choose your Pokémon that I will like to take care of.

 **ASH**

I like to choose Yungoose.

 _[Ash's Yungoose goes to Wallace]_

 **WALLACE**

Well thank you for choosing your Pokémon. But first here is one last thing.

 _[Wallace brings a Pokémon egg to Ash]_

 **WALLACE**

This is a Pokémon egg. This egg will hatch when you reach the furthest step.

 **ASH**

That's amazing.

 **WALLACE**

Thanks for visiting Pokémon Day Care.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route V - Day_

 **ASH**

Okay, so I got a Pokémon egg, that will last until I reached the furthest step. And now, I'm going to the second Island Challenge.

 _[Ash meets Tails]_

 **TAILS**

Hello, Trainer, my name is Miles Prower, but please you can call me Tails. I'm one of Sonic's Friends.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash Ketchum, and I want to do the Island Challenge.

 **TAILS**

Okay, so I will take you to the Labyrinth River for your Island Challenge.

 **ASH**

Sure, why not.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Labyrinth River - Day_

 **TAILS**

Okay, Ash, remember, this Island challenge has filled with Water-type Pokémon. Defeat the Totem Pokémon, and will claim your Z-Crystal. Do you understand?

 **ASH**

Okay.

 **TAILS**

Good. Your trial begins now.

 _[Ash's Trial has begun]_

 **ASH**

Here we go.

 _[Ash searches for the Totem Pokémon while swimming. Suddenly, Wishiwashi appears.]_

 **ASH**

Wishiwashi. Pikachu, I choose you.

 _[Pikachu comes out of the Poké Ball]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hits Wishiwashi with all of its HP, and it faints]_

 **ASH**

Alright, Pikachu. But this is not a Totem Pokémon.

 _[Ash continues to search for the Totem Pokémon. Suddenly, two Inklings appear.]_

 **INKLING 1**

Hello.

 **INKLING 2**

We are ready for the duel.

 **ASH**

You can't beat me.

 **INKLING 1**

Go, Wishiwashi.

 **INKLING 2**

Dewpider, go.

 **ASH**

Go get them, Pikachu, and Oricorio.

 _[The Inklings, and Ash throw their balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **INKLING 1**

Wishiwashi, use aqua ring.

 **INKLING 2**

Dewpider, Spider web.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt on that Wishiwashi. Oricorio, use pluck on the Dewpider.

 _[Inkling 1's Wishiwashi uses aqua ring to heal Inkling 2's Dewpider. It uses spider web to Oricorio. Oricorio cannot escape. Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the Wishiwashi, and it has been hit all of its HP, and faints. Oricorio use pluck, and hits Dewpider with its 18 HP.]_

 **INKLING 1**

Wishiwashi, come back.

 **INKLING 2**

Dewpider, use bug bite.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use Quick Attack.

 _[Dewpider uses bug bite, but Pikachu dodges the target, uses its quick attack, and hits it with its remaining HP, and faints.]_

 **INKLING 2**

Dewpider, return.

 **ASH**

We did it.

 **INKLINGS**

We're sorry for your insolence.

 **ASH**

Don't worry, I'll see you next time.

* * *

 _Scene V - Labyrinth Grotto - Day_

 **ASH**

What is that ripples.

 **VOICE**

Well, well. Ash Ketchum.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **VOICE**

You are entered to the Totem Pokémon's lair. And now I'll introduce myself.

 _[Suddenly, a figure, and Totem Araquanid appear]_

 **SHADOW**

I am Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm a newbie for Team Skull helping with Dr. Eggman.

 **ASH**

What are you talking about?

 **SHADOW**

I must challenge you for a battle along with the Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Okay, prepare yourself.

 **SHADOW**

Go, Type: Null.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu.

 _[Both trainers throw Poké Balls and Pokémon appear]_

 **SHADOW**

Use tackle.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt on that Araquanid.

 _[Araquanid uses infestation, and Type: Null uses tackle, but Pikachu dodges and uses thunderbolt, and hits Araquanid with its 24 HP.]_

 **SHADOW**

Do you know what Metal Sonic is up to?

 **ASH**

I don't care about him.

 **SHADOW**

Fine then, Type: Null, use pursuit.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use thunderbolt again.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hit Araquanid with its remaining HP, and has been defeated. Type: Null uses pursuit, and hits Pikachu with its 10 HP.]_

 **SHADOW**

How lucky that you defeated the Totem Pokémon?

 **ASH**

I use Pikachu to used thunderbolt and defeated the Totem Pokémon.

 **SHADOW**

Is that so? Type: Null use tackle.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use iron tail.

 _[Type: Null uses tackle to hit Pikachu, but Pikachu dodges it and uses iron tail, and hits Type: Null with all of its HP and faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

You defeated my Pokémon. How could you?

 **ASH**

Because, I defeated you and the Totem Pokémon.

 **SHADOW**

I'll get you next time. I'm calling Dr. Eggman.

 _[Shadow exits]_

 **ASH**

Alright, I did it.

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **SHADOW**

Dr. Eggman, it's me.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Shadow, how dare you tried to defeat that trainer?

 **SHADOW**

Well, I went to the Labyrinth River, and I called the Totem Pokémon Araquanid to Defeat Ash.

 **METAL SONIC**

And where the heck did you do that?

 **SHADOW**

I was dealing with the Team Skull. I'm going to the Battle Royale, not Smash Bros.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Good. Keep up the good work. Bye.

 _[Shadow hangs up the cell phone]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Labyrinth River - Day_

 **TAILS**

I have never see Shadow. He is one of Sonic's rivals.

 _[Ash enters]_

 **TAILS**

Have you beaten the Totem Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **TAILS**

Well done, here is the Waterium Z crystal.

 _[Tails brings the crystal to Ash]_

 **ASH**

Yes, I got another Z-Crystal.

 **TAILS**

Watch my performance.

 _[Tails performs his Z-move for water]_

 **TAILS**

See, you can do it.

 **ASH**

Fine.

 **TAILS**

Ash, your next Island challenge in the Green Hill Island is located at the top of a mountain at Marble Zone.

 **ASH**

Okay, good-bye.

 **TAILS**

Bye, Ash.

* * *

 _Scene VII - Route V - Day_

 **ASH**

Well, that's it for another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I'm going to the Battle Royale, and will do the third Island Challenge. See you next time, everyone. Bye.

 _[Ash exits]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The Third Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**

 **EPISODE VII - THE THIRD ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Route VI - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm going to Battle Royale, then I'm going to the next Island challenge.

 _[Starting this off, Ash meets Link, and Yellow Yoshi.]_

 **LINK**

So, Ash, we meet again.

 **ASH**

Link, what are you doing in here?

 **LINK**

This is Yellow Yoshi from Yoshi's Island.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Welcome, Ash. It is so nice to see you.

 **ASH**

Nice to meet you, Yellow Yoshi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Ash, beware, Team Rocket is looking for you. They will make you dumb.

 **ASH**

Team Rocket?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

They will find Pikachu in no time.

 **ASH**

Don't worry, I will protect Pikachu.

 **LINK**

Come on Ash, let's go to the Battle Royale.

 **ASH**

Alright. Bye, Yellow Yoshi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Good-bye, Ash.

* * *

 _Scene II - Royale Avenue - Evening_

 _[Ash, and Link look around in this city]_

 **LINK**

Well Ash, isn't it beautiful?

 **ASH**

Yes, Link, it is beautiful.

 _[Just then Shadow blocks the entrance]_

 **ASH**

Shadow!

 **SHADOW**

So, Ash, we meet again at least.

 **ASH**

Why are you helping with that Totem Pokémon?

 **SHADOW**

I was teaming up with Araquanid, and made it more powerful. (to Link) And who are you?

 **LINK**

I'm Link. Where is Peach?

 **SHADOW**

Peach? Well, she is in the city of Green Hill helping with Toad.

 **ASH**

Take us to Battle Royale.

 **SHADOW**

Fine, live in denial.

* * *

 _Scene III - Battle Royale arena - Night_

 _[Ash, Link, and Shadow meet a costumed figure who is approaching.]_

 **COSTUMED FIGURE**

Welcome to Battle Royale.

 **ASH, LINK, AND SHADOW**

Who are you?

 **COSTUMED FIGURE**

I am super Toadsworth.

 **ASH**

Toadsworth, what are you dressed up like a superhero?

 **TOADSWRTH**

Ash, I went to Green Hill Island, and I dressed up with superhero's clothes.

 **LINK**

Are you challenging me?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Yes, Link. And you, Ash, and- who are you?

 **SHADOW**

I'm Shadow the Hedgehog.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Shadow, what are you team up with Link, and Ash? I told you that you are supposed to be in Team Skull.

 **SHADOW**

I must challenge you for a Battle Royale.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Fine. Everyone, follow me.

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Battle Royale match. It's Super Toadsworth vs Link vs Shadow vs Ash. (to the players) Okay, here is a match. Your Pokémon will fight each other. If one Pokémon faints, you're done. Last one left standing behind, will win the match. Okay let the Battle Royale begin!

 **ASH**

Go, Brionne.

 **LINK**

I choose Torracat.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Go, Rockruff.

 **SHADOW**

Go get them, Type: Null.

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **ISABELLE**

3, 2, 1, GO!

 **TOADSWORTH**

Rockruff, use Rock slide on Type: Null.

 _[Rockruff uses rock slide, and hits Type: Null, Brionne, and Torracat]_

 ** **SHADOW****

Type: Null, use pursuit.

 _[Type: Null uses pursuit, and hits Rockruff with its 12 HP]_

 **LINK**

Torracat, use ember.

 _[Torracat uses ember, and hits Type: Null with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Shadow defeated.

 **ASH**

Brionne, use surf.

 _[Brionne uses surf, and hits Torracat, and Rockruff with their remaining HP, and they faint.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Game, set, and match! Ash wins!

 **ASH**

Alright, I win the Battle Royale match.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Congratulations, you win the Battle Royale.

 _[Knuckles enters]_

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **KNUCKLES**

I am Knuckles the Echidna. I'm one of Sonic's friends, and the trial captain. (to Link, Shadow, and Toadsworth) You must be Link, Toadsworth, and Shadow. Right.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Well, it's me.

 **KNUCKLES**

(chuckles) Alright, then you Ash.

 **ASH**

What?

 **KNUCKLES**

I want you to come with me to the top of a mountain in Marble Zone near in Route VII. Got it?

 **ASH**

Okay.

 **KNUCKLES**

Fine, prepare for the Island Challenge.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Marble Mountain - Night_

 **BOWSER**

Okay, Dry Bones, what do you see?

 **DRY BONES**

I saw that twerp is with the red creature.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Really? Then, are we going to ambush him at the top?

 **DRY BONES**

Yes.

 **BOWSER**

Okay, let's go.

 _[At the top...]_

 **KUNCKLES**

Welcome to the top of the Marble Mountain. Are you ready for the Island Challenge?

 **ASH**

Yes, I'm ready for my third Island Challenge.

 **KNUCKLES**

I will be the host to show the correct answer. Come, Marowak!

 _[Three Marowak appear]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Okay, first question, Ash. Here we go! Watch carefully, as we take a look but one of them is different. Let's go.

 _[The three Marowak dancing around]_

 **KNUCKLES**

One more time.

 _[They dancing around again, but one of the three Marowak made a wrong movement]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Okay Ash, which one is different? Is it the left, the center, or the right?

 **ASH**

Uh... this is a hard one. I pick the middle.

 **KUNCKLES**

But how? That was truly spectacular, and to add the spectacle. Come, Marowak!

 _[Marowak challenges Ash for a battle.]_

 **ASH**

Go, Brionne.

 _[Ash throws his Poké Ball, and Brionne appears]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, use surf.

 _[Brionne uses surf, and hits Marowak with all of its HP, and it faints.]_

 **ASH**

Awesome.

 **KNUCKLES**

Well done, Ash. Marowak was so pleased, that it simply had to battle you. Alright, next question. Dance, Marowak.

 _[The three Marowak begin to dance around for the second question.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

One more time.

 _[They dancing around again, but then Sponge Bob appears.]_

 **KUNCKLES**

Okay, Ash? Which one of those is different?

 **ASH**

Excuse me?

 **SPONGE BOB**

What?

 **ASH**

I am going to challenge you.

 **SPONGE BOB**

Oh I get it.

 **KUNCKLES**

But how? That was truly spectacular, and to add the spectacle. Come, Sponge Bob.

 **SPONGE BOB**

You can't beat me. (blubbering)

 **ASH**

Prepare yourself.

 **SPONGE BOB**

I choose you, Magby.

 **ASH**

Brionne, I choose you.

 **SPONGE BOB**

Is anyone a Sponge Bob hug?

 **ASH**

I don't think so.

 **SPONGE BOB**

Magby, use ember.

 **ASH**

Brionne, dodge that, and use surf.

 _[Magby uses ember, but Brionne dodges the attack, and uses surf, and splashes it with all of it HP. It faints.]_

 **SPONGE BOB**

NO!

 **ASH**

We did it!

 **KNUCKLES**

Are you okay, Sponge Bob?

 **SPONGE BOB**

Fine then, I will leave (blubbers).

 **KNUCKLES**

Well done, Ash, Sponge Bob was so pleased, that he simply had to battle you. Alright, here we go. Last question. Dance, Marowak.

 _[The three Marowak, and Sponge Bob dance around for the final question.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

One more time.

 _[They all dance around again, but suddenly, another Totem Pokémon apprears]_

 **KUNCKLES**

Okay, Ash, which one of those is different?

 **ASH**

Is that a Totem Pokémon?

 **KNUCKLES**

But how? That was truly spectacular, and to add the spectacle. Come, Totem Pokémon.

 **BOWSER**

Not so fast!

 **ASH**

Not you guys again!

 **KUNCKLES**

Who are you?!

 _[Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Dry Bones ambush the challenge.]_

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, Wobbaffet, and the Totem Pokémon]_

 **ASH**

What are you doing?

 **BOWSER**

We caught Pikachu, and now Salazzle, and we must challenge you.

 **ASH**

Let Pikachu go!

 **DRY BONES**

Sorry, the Totem Pokémon Salazzle, and we must challenge you now.

 **ASH**

Prepare to lose. Brionne, go!

 _[Ash throws his Poké Ball, and Brionne is out]_

 **BOWSER**

You fool, you are no match for Salazzle.

 **ASH**

I don't think so.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Just let the Totem Pokémon battle you.

 **ASH**

That's it! Brionne, use surf.

 _[Salazzle use toxic, and poisons Brionne. Then, Brionne uses surf, and splashes Salazzle with its 25 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, you're poisoned.

 **DRY BONES**

Ha-ha, dumb trainer.

 **BOWSER**

Let the poison burn the twerp's Pokémon.

 **ASH**

I'll use antidote.

 _[Ash uses his antidote, and cures poison from Brionne.]_

 **BOWSER JR.**

That's impossible.

 _[Salazzle uses flame burst, and hits Brionne with its 9 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Now, use aqua jet to free Pikachu.

 _[Brionne uses aqua jet, and breaks Pikachu's cage, and Pikachu is free.]_

 **BOWSER JR.**

Oh no, that's justice.

 _[Salazzle uses flame burst, and hits Pikachu with its 13 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, Pikachu, thunderbolt! Brionne, I'll use the Z-move.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hits Team Rocket, and Bewear grabs them.]_

 **BOWSER, BOWSER JR., AND DRY BONES**

It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again.

 _[Ash uses Brionne a Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Now, Brionne, Hydro Vortex!

 _[Brionne uses Hydro Vortex, and hits Salazzle with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **ASH**

We did it!

 **KNUCKLES**

(Sighs in relief) That Team Rocket is gone now. (to Ash) So, you defeated the Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **KNUCKLES**

Well done, here is your prize, the Firium Z.

 _[Knuckles brings the Firium Z to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I got another Z-Crystal.

 **KNUCKLES**

Watch carefully.

 _[Knuckles performs his Z-move for Ash to practice.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

See, you can do it.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **KNUCKLES**

So you finished your third Island Challenge. That means you have one more challenge left in Green Hill Island before you must challenge the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

Where is the next Island Challenge?

 **KNUCKLES**

The next Island Challenge is in In forest of Aquatic Ruin zone.

 **ASH**

Aquatic Ruin zone it is. Well thanks a lot, Knuckles.

 **KNUCKLES**

Well, bye.

* * *

 _Scene V - Bewear's Hideout - Night_

 **BOWSER**

Uh... Deadpool, it's me Bowser.

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, how many times that the twerp is still defeating you.

 **BOWSER**

Twice.

 **DEADPOOL**

I'll have money and Pikachu. But remember, don't fail me.

 **BOWSER**

Okay, got it.

 **DEADPOOL**

This Deadpool aka Wade Wilson, signing out.

 _[Bowser hangs up the cell phone]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route VII - Night_

 **ASH**

Well, thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I will prepare for the fourth Island Challenge, and will prepare to face against the second Island Kahuna. See you next time. Bye!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The Fourth Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**

 **EPISODE VIII - THE FOURTH ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Route VIII - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm in Route VIII. I'm going to the Pokémon Center, where I can deal the results, and there is a trainer who wants to challenge me. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Do you want to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, let's heal your Pokémon.

 _[Ash gives his Pokémon to Isabelle]_

 **ISABELLE**

Can I see your Pokémon License?

 **ASH**

Sure.

 _[He also gives his license to her]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Ash Ketchum. Results; Collected Z- Crystals: 4, Trainers defeated: 93, Wild Pokémon defeated: 103, Pokémon in boxes: 29, Trainer Rank: Excellent.

 **ASH**

That's so brilliant.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, here's a trainer that wants to battle with you. Her name is Zelda. You must locate her in the Aquatic Ruin Zone. Do you understand?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Thank you for waiting. I give your Pokémon healed. See you next time.

 **ASH**

Well bye.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route VIII - Day_

 **ASH**

Right now, my Pokémon had been healed, it is now the time that I am facing off against this trainer in the Aquatic Ruin Zone.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Excuse me.

 **ASH**

Whose there?

 _[Enter Black Yoshi]_

 **BLACK YOSHI**

I am Black Yoshi. I'm a video game expert of PlayStation games, like Call of Duty.

 **ASH**

What are you doing in here?

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Well, I was playing games on Yoshi's Island.

 _[In a flashback, Black Yoshi plays Call of Duty on PlayStation 3. The player goes for a target practice, until the time of the practice runs out.]_

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Oh great! I did it.

 _[After the flashback, Shadow is looking at Ash, and Black Yoshi in the motel.]_

 **ASH**

Whose there?

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Never mention that guy, because he is one of Team Skull.

 **ASH**

Shadow.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Well, good luck on your journey, Ash.

 **ASH**

Thanks.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Have a nice day.

 _[Black Yoshi exits]_

 **ASH**

Okay let's find Zelda.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Aquatic Ruin Zone - Day_

 **ASH**

Finally.

 _[Enter Amy Rose]_

 **AMY**

Welcome to the Aquatic Ruin Zone. I am Amy Rose, the trial captain. And I hereby accept your Island Challenge.

 **ASH**

What is this challenge?

 **AMY**

Your challenge is to find ingredients in the forest. There are three of them. If you collected all the ingredients, come to me, and I will prepare for this recipe. Are you ready?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **TAILS**

I will help you, Amy.

 **KNUCKLES**

I will help you, too.

 **AMY**

One more thing, my other Trial Captains, Tails, and Knuckles will help you to find the ingredients. Are you ready? Go!

 _[Ash's fourth Island Challenge begins.]_

 **AMY**

Remember, there are Mago Berry, Honey, and Big Root. First find the Mago Berry, that is under a tree with a sour smell.

 **ASH**

Here I go.

 _[Ash moves to the west. He smells very sour, he picks the Mago Berry up.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Nice job, you got the Mago Berry. Now go find the honey that is hidden in a bush with a few flowers.

 **ASH**

I'm going to find another one.

 _[Ash moves to the north. He sneaks the tall grass, and see a wild Fomantis]_

 **ASH**

Fomantis. Go, Oricorio!

 _[Oricorio appears.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use pluck.

 _[Oricorio uses pluck and hits Fomantis with its 21 HP. It uses fury cutter, and hits Oricorio with its 14 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, go Great Ball.

 _[Ash throws his Great Ball, and captures Fomantis.]_

 **ASH**

Oh yeah, I caught a Fomantis.

 _[Ash finds a bush of a few flowers. He picks honey up.]_

 **TAILS**

Good job, Ash. You found honey. Now go find Big Root that is holding a Sudowoodo's branches.

 _[Ash moves to the east. He sees five Sudowoodo.]_

 **ASH**

Which one is it?

 **AMY**

You must choose wisely.

 _[Ash sees Sudowoodo's branches moving. The Big Root drops. Then, he picks it up.]_

 **AMY**

Steller work. Now let's make a recipe for a special.

 _[Ash follows Amy to meet Tails, and Knuckles.]_

 **AMY**

Alright, friends, let's prepare the food.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Good picking up these ingredients.

 _[Zelda enters]_

 **AMY**

Who are you?

 **ZELDA**

I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I can challenge this trainer for a battle.

 **ASH**

Me?

 **ZELDA**

I can deal what ever what I want. Go, Comfey.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu.

 _[Ash, and Zelda throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **ZELDA**

Comfey, use vine whip.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use Iron Tail.

 _[Comfey use Vine Whip, but Pikachu dodges it, uses Iron Tail, and hits it with all of its HP, and faints.]_

 **ZELDA**

(sighs) Comfey, you can come back.

 **ASH**

Awesome.

 **ZELDA**

Well done, Ash. I knew Link is in the laboratory at Green Hill City. I'll find him.

 **ASH**

You know about Link?

 **ZELDA**

Yes. Wish me luck.

 _[Zelda exits]_

 **AMY**

Alright, the Special is all done let's eat.

 _[Suddenly, Shadow appears next to another Totem Pokémon.]_

 **SHADOW**

I see you.

 **AMY, KNUCKLES, TAILS, AND ASH**

Shadow! Not you again.

 **SHADOW**

I am dealing with the help of Team Skull to control another Totem Pokémon.

 _[Lurantis appears]_

 **SHADOW**

Totem Pokémon, Lurantis, and I will challenge you.

 **ASH**

I won't let you win.

 **SHADOW**

Go, Type: Null.

 **ASH**

Go, Oricorio, and Pikachu.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **SHADOW**

Ash, you're no match for Lurantis, the Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Oh yeah, let's see about that. Oricorio use wing attack. Pikachu use thunderbolt.

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null, tackle.

 _[Lurantis uses X-scissors and hit Oricorio with its 9 HP, Pikachu uses thunderbolt ant hits Type: Null with its 18 HP. Oricorio uses wing attack, and hits Lurantis with its 29 HP, and Type: Null uses tackles and hits Pikachu with its 11 HP.]_

 **SHADOW**

Well, is that so? You can no, longer deny me.

 **ASH**

How is that possible?

 **SHADOW**

This Totem Pokémon is stronger. Type: Null use pursuit.

 _[Lurantis gets its energy from the sun, and Type: Null uses pursuit, and hits Oricorio with its 8 HP]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Type: Null, and Oricorio was pluck.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt and hits Type: Null with its remaining health and faints. Oricorio uses plucks and hits Lurantis with its 20 HP.]_

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null, return. (to Ash) You can avenge me.

 **ASH**

I don't think so. Oricorio use air slash.

 _[Lurantis uses Solar Blade, but Oricorio dodges it, uses air slash, and hits it with its remaining health, and faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

How could you defeat us?

 **ASH**

I am stronger than you. The Totem Pokémon is defeated. Go away.

 _[Shadow exits]_

 **AMY**

Shadow. That hedgehog is plotted against me. (to Ash) So, how's everything with that Totem Pokémon?

 **ASH**

I defeated it.

 **AMY**

Well done, Ash. Here is your Z- Crystal. It is called, the Grassium Z. Watch me.

 _[Amy performs her Z- Move.]_

 **AMY**

See, it is easy.

 **ASH**

Okay.

 **TAILS**

Thank you for helping with me.

 **KNUCKLES**

We hope you to see you again soon, Ash.

 _[Tails, and Knuckles exit]_

 **AMY**

So you finished your fourth Island Challenge. Which means you are now facing against Sonic, the Island Kahuna. He is located in Tapu Lele's lair, the Ruins of Life.

 **ASH**

I met Sonic before when I went to Green Hill Island with Link, and the city.

 **AMY**

Now remember, good luck on your Grand Trail, Ash.

 **ASH**

Good bye.

* * *

 _Scene V- Route VIII - Day_

 _[Shadow is standing in an isolated area next to Aqautic Ruin Zone. His cell phone ringing.]_

 **SHADOW**

Hello?

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Shadow, I know that you have warned.

 **SHADOW**

Yes, sir.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Now tell me, what the heck did happen?

 **SHADOW**

I was teaming up with Lurantis. But Ash defeated it.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

And do you know is terrible?

 **SHADOW**

Yes.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

I told you not to fail me. Understand?

 **SHADOW**

Yes Dr. Eggman.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

That is all?

 _[Dr. Eggman hangs up the phone.]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route V - Day_

 **ASH**

Alright, thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I go to the lab and find Peach, Link, and Toadsworth in Green Hill City. See you next time, everyone. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Stormtroopers in Alola?

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**

 **EPISODE IX - STORMTROOPERS IN ALOLA?**

 _Scene I - Route VI - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm in Route VI. And there's a call.

 _[Ash makes a call]_

 **ASH**

Hello?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, I've been waiting for the call.

 **ASH**

'Kay. What do you want?

 **TOADSWORTH**

I want you to come to the lab, and to meet Toad, my first mate.

 **ASH**

Toad?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Meet me in the lab now.

 **ASH**

Okay, bye.

 _[He hangs the phone]_

 **ASH**

Now, let's go to the lab.

* * *

 _Scene II - Green Hill City - Day_

 _[Ash meets Toadsworth, Link, and Peach]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Hello, Ash.

 **LINK**

Hey, Ash.

 **PEACH**

It's so nice to meet you again.

 **ASH**

Peach, what are you doing in Green Hill Island?

 **PEACH**

Well, Nebby, and I visited this island, where I was in distressed by people in white uniforms.

 **ASH**

Who are they?

 _[Nebby speaks]_

 **PEACH**

Quiet, Nebby. (to Ash) I don't know.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Follow me.

* * *

 _Scene III - Toad's Research Lab_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, Link, Peach, this is Toad, my first mate.

 **TOAD**

How are you?

 **LINK**

We're fine.

 **TOAD**

Is this Pokémon in your bag?

 **PEACH**

Maybe.

 **TOAD**

Let's see.

 _[Toad checks on Nebby, and scans]_

 **TOAD**

I know that Nebby is a Cosmog.

 **TOADSWORTH, LINK, PEACH, AND ASH**

Cosmog?

 **TOAD**

Cosmog was created by two Legendary Pokémon that contains the sun and the moon. When all of the sudden, darkness arrived. A strange portal is called the Ultra Wormhole. These Pokémon came from the wormhole are called Ultra Beasts.

 **ASH**

Ultra Beasts? I never heard about that.

 **TOAD**

But remember, the boat will take you to Aether Paradise in one day.

 **LINK**

One day?

 **TOAD**

Thank you for visiting me.

 **ASH**

I will see the Island Kahuna.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Green Hill City - Day_

 **ASH**

Well it's almost dark. It's time to go to the cave.

* * *

 _Scene V- Star Hill Cave - Evening_

 **ASH**

Alright, let's train some Pokémon.

 _[Ash trains his Pokémon to fight hard. But then...]_

 **SONIC**

Long time no see, Ash.

 **ASH**

Sonic, what are you doing in here?

 **SONIC**

I'm so glad to meet you again. Have you beaten the Island Challenges?

 **ASH**

Yeah.

 **SONIC**

Now I want you to have a meeting at Casino Night City.

 **ASH**

Oh, 'kay.

 **SONIC**

Follow me.

 _[Ash follows Sonic through the Star Hill cave, but then two men in white uniforms meet them.]_

 **STORMTROOPER 1**

Alola, we are the Aether Foundation employees, or Storm Troopers if you like.

 **STORMTROOPER 2**

We are helping with Lord Vader, the president of the Aether Foundation.

 **SONIC**

And what are you dealing up?

 **STORMTROOPER 2**

We noticed about the Ultra Wormhole, filled with Ultra Beasts.

 **SONIC**

Ultra Beasts?

 **ASH**

Toad said that I will go to the Aether Paradise tomorrow.

 **STORMTROOPER 1**

Okay, off you go.

 **SONIC**

Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route IX - Night_

 **SONIC**

There it is, Ash. Casino Night City.

 _[Meanwhile, a strange wormhole appears]_

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

This is it.

* * *

 _Scene VII - Casino Night City - Night_

 _[A Delibird flies across the city]_

 **SONIC**

Welcome to Casino Night City.

 **LINK**

Ash, wait up.

 **PEACH**

We're coming, Ash.

 **SONIC**

Ahh. So you made it.

 **PEACH**

This is so great when we arrived there.

 **SONIC**

Let's go to my house.

* * *

 _Scene VIII - Sonic's House - Night_

 **SONIC**

This is serious. That Tapu Lele is our guardian. It lives way close to the other side of my city.

 **PEACH**

What was that?

 **SONIC**

It just resting. (to all) I will be waiting for you at Tapu Lele's lair from Route IX.

 **ASH**

And I will challenge you for a battle?

 **SONIC**

Right, I must go.

 _[Sonic leaves]_

 **ASH**

What are we waiting for?

 **LINK**

Yeah.

 **PEACH**

Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene IX - Green Hill Outskirts - Night_

 **ASH**

Look. There it is.

 **PEACH**

The Ruins of Life.

 **LINK**

We're almost there.

 _[Metal Sonic enters next to the entrance.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Not so fast.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **METAL SONIC**

I am Metal Sonic, Sonic's doppelganger, and admin to Dr. Eggman of Team Skull.

 **PEACH**

What are you helping with Shadow?

 **METAL SONIC**

I was telling Shadow to find you. Right now, you must battle me.

 **ASH**

Okay, prepare to battle.

 **LINK**

Me, too.

 **ASH**

How did you get there?

 **LINK**

I'm teaming up with you.

 **ASH**

Prepare to lose, Metal Sonic.

 **METAL SONIC**

Go, Golbat, and Salandit.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu.

 **LINK**

Go, Torracat.

 _[Metal Sonic, Link, and Ash throw their Poké Balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Golbat, use Wing attack, Salandit, use Flame Burst.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use thunderbolt on Golbat.

 **LINK**

Torracat, use bite.

 _[Golbat uses wing attack, but Pikachu dodges it, and uses thunderbolt, and hits Golbat with all of its HP. It faints. Salandit uses Flame Burst, and hits Torracat with its 7 HP. Torracat bits Salandit with its 22 HP.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

My Golbat is down, but Salandit is on. You will never visit the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

Oh, yeah. Pikachu, thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Salandit with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Mark my words, Trainer, you will pay for that.

 **LINK**

Go away.

 _[Metal Sonic exits]_

 **ASH**

Let's go to the Island Kahuna.

* * *

 _Scene X- Ruins of Life - Night_

 _[Ash, Link, and Peach meet Sonic]_

 **SONIC**

So, you have finally arrived at the Ruins of Life where Tapu Lele lives.

 **ASH**

Well, I'm battling you.

 _[Nebby cries]_

 **PEACH**

Hush, Nebby.

 **SONIC**

Prepare for the Gran Trial.

 _[Grand Trial for Ash begins]_

 **LINK**

Go, Ash.

 **SONIC**

Nosepass, go.

 **ASH**

I choose you, Brionne.

 _[Sonic, and Ash throw their balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **SONIC**

So, Ash, this is the Grand Trial. You will never win.

 **ASH**

Sorry, you will lose. Brionne, Aqua Jet.

 _[Brionne uses aqua jet, and hits Nosepass with 33 HP.]_

 **SONIC**

Nosepass, use Spark.

 _[Nosepass uses Spark, and hits Brionne with its 13 HP]_

 **ASH**

Come on, Brionne, more aqua jet.

 _[Brionne uses aqua jet, and hits Nosepass with its remaining HP, and it faints]_

 **SONIC**

Thanks Nosepass, you deserve a rest. Now go Boldore.

 _[Sonic withdraws Nosepass, and Boldore comes out.]_

 **ASH**

More aqua jet, Brionne.

 _[Brionne uses aqua jet, and hits Boldore with its 36 HP.]_

 **SONIC**

Oh yeah, use Mud-slap.

 _[Boldore uses mud-slap, and hits Brionne with its 5 HP. Its accuracy is falling.]_

 **ASH**

More focus, Brionne. Now use, Aqua jet.

 _[Brionne uses aqua jet, and hits Boldore with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **SONIC**

Boldore, return. Alright, time for my last Pokémon. Go Lycanroc.

 _[Sonic withdraws Boldore, and Lycanroc comes out.]_

 **ASH**

You have the last Pokémon.

 **SONIC**

Yep, my rack-type Pokémon is so strong. Now time for my Z-move.

 _[Sonic performs his Z-move]_

 **SONIC**

Use Continental Crush.

 _[Lycanroc uses Continental Crush, and hits Brionne with its remaining HP. It faints.]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, return. Now go, Fomantis.

 _[Ash withdraws Brionne, and Fomantis comes out]_

 **SONIC**

You have a Fomantis?

 **ASH**

Yes. It is a grass-type Pokémon. I will use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Fomantis, use Bloom Doom.

 _[Fomantis uses Bloom Doom, and hits Lycanroc with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **SONIC**

Lycanroc, return. (to Ash) Well done, Ash. You defeated me.

 **ASH**

I did it.

 **SONIC**

Here is your Z-Crystal.

 _[Sonic gives the Z-Crystal to Ash.]_

 **SONIC**

This is Rockium Z. Watch me.

 _[Sonic performs his Z-move for Ash.]_

 **SONIC**

See you can do it.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **SONIC**

You have finished the Grand Trial. Which means you can go to the next island, called Nook Island.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **LINK**

Can we fly back to Green Hill City?

 **PEACH**

Can I come with you?

 **ASH**

Yes. Now Let's fly back to Green Hill City.

 _[Ash uses his Poké Ride Pager, a Charizard. It takes Ash, Link, and Peach to Green Hill City.]_

* * *

 _Scene XI - Green Hill City - Night_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash. Did you defeat the Island Kahuna?

 **ASH**

Yes I did.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I will take you to the hotel, and meet someone else.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

* * *

 _Scene XII - Green Hill City Hotel - Night_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Hey, Hammer Bro.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

What is it, Toadsworth?

 **TOADSWORTH**

I like you to meet Ash, Link, and Peach.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Peach, I know who you are.

 **PEACH**

It's so nice to see you.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I will take you to Aether Paradise.

 **ASH**

Aether Paradise?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

It's another Island that is in the Center.

 **PEACH**

I'm not going to Aether Paradise. I will go to Nook Island.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Toadsworth, take Peach to Nook Island. (to Ash, and Link) Ash, Link, follow me to Aether Paradise.

* * *

 _Scene XIII - Green Hill City - Night_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Hey, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

What is it, matey.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Can I please go back to Aether Paradise with two visitors?

 **KAPP'N**

Aye-aye, sir.

 _[Hammer Bro., Link, and Ash mount on Kapp'n Boat]_

 **KAPP'N**

Full speed ahead.

 _[The boat sails away, and begins to sing about the cucumber song.]_

 **ASH**

Well that's it for another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I will visit the boss of the Aether Foundation, and tell about the Ultra Wormhole, Ultra Beasts, and Cosmog. See you next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT II - GREEN HILL ISLAND**


	11. An Ultra Beast Appears

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT III - AETHER PARADISE PART I**

 **EPISODE X - AN ULTRA BEAST APPEARS**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day **  
**_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, Link and I are sailing on Kapp'n's boat to Aether Foundation where we are going to tell the boss about Ultra wormholes, Ultra Beats, and Cosmog. Let's go.

 **LINK**

I see Aether Paradise. We're almost there.

* * *

 _Scene II - Aether Paradise - Basement I - Docks - Interior - Day_

 **KAPP'N**

All ashore. Land ho! Welcome to Aether Paradise, home to the Aether Foundation.

 **ASH**

Thanks foe sailing with us.

 **KAPP'N**

YER welcome.

 _[Kapp'n exits. Kamek enters]_

 **KAMEK**

Welcome to Aether Paradise. I am Kamek, lead scientist of the Aether Foundation.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash Ketchum.

 **LINK**

And me, Link.

 **KAMEK**

So, where do you like to go?

 **ASH**

How about the Ultra wormhole, Ultra Beasts, and Cosmog?

 **KAMEK**

You know about the Ultra Beasts. I like you, and Link to come with me to the Conservation Room.

 **LINK**

Let's go.

 _[Kamek follows Ash and Link on an elevator, and goes up]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Aether Paradise - Second Floor - Conservation Room - Interior - Day_

 **KAMEK**

Here we are. This is the Conservation Room.

 _[Ash and Link see Pokémon are in exhibits]_

 **LINK**

They're so cute.

 **ASH**

That's adorable.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

You came in the room.

 **LINK**

Hammer Bro., do you know about the Ultra wormhole, Ultra Beasts, and Cosmog?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I know them. They must be in chaos.

 **ASH**

That's unusual.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Let's go see Lord Vader.

 _[Hammer Bro follows Link, and Ash, and they see Darth Vader, lord and president of the Aether Foundation]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Lord Vader.

 **DARTH VADER**

Yes.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I like you to meet my visitors, Link, and Ash.

 **DARTH VADER**

So, you are fulfilling your destiny about Ultra Beasts, the Wormhole, and Cosmog.

 **ASH**

We came here to talk to you.

 **DARTH VADER**

Is that so?

 **LINK**

And what about Team Skull, or Team Rocket?

 **DARTH VADER**

Well Team Rocket is nowhere to be found, and Team Skull is in other islands in Alola.

 _[Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Dry Bones notice about Ultra Beasts.]_

 **BOWSER**

Ultra Beasts. These Ultra Beasts are Pokémon from the Ultra Space.

 **BOWSER JR.**

I know, dad.

 **DRY BONES**

Sir, the Ultra Wormhole begins to appear.

 **BOWSER**

HIDE!

 _[Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Dry Bones hide themselves. Suddenly, Ash, Link, Kamek, Hammer Bro., and Darth Vader begin to shake. An Ultra Wormhole appear. From the coming of the Ultra Wormhole, and Ultra Beasts appears.]_

 **BOWSER**

Oh gosh, what's that?

 **BOWSER** **JR.**

It's an Ultra Beast.

 **ASH**

An Ultra Beast.

 **DARTH VADER**

An Ultra Beast is coming to me.

 **ASH**

No, lord Vader, we will protect you. (to the Ultra Beast) I will challenge you to a battle.

 _[The Ultra Beast challenges Ash for a battle]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, I choose you.

 _[Ash throws a Poké Ball, and Brionne is sent out.]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, I'll use a Z-move.

 _[The Ultra Beast uses Venoshock, and hits Brionne with its 20 HP. Ash preforms Brionne for a Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Now use Hydro Vortex!

 _[It uses Hydro Vortex, and hits the Ultra Beast with all of its HP, and it vanishes.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

The Ultra Beast is gone. I must have an Ultra Beast back to me.

 **LINK**

What's wrong?

 **DARTH VADER**

I'm fine.

 **ASH**

The Ultra wormhole is disappeared.

 **DARTH VADER**

Yes. I warn you, when you go to the boat, and find Team Skull. Got it?

 **LINK**

Yes, I will.

 **KAMEK**

Follow me.

 _[Kamek takes Ash and Link to the elevator, and it moves down]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Aether Paradise - Basement I - Docks - Interior - Day_

 **KAMEK**

Thank you for visiting Aether Paradise with me.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 **LINK**

Let's go back to the boat.

 **KAMEK**

Bye.

 _[Kamek leaves, at the dock, Kapp'n appears]_

 **KAPP'N**

So, YER back.

 **LINK**

Yeah.

 **KAPP'N**

Where do you like to go?

 **ASH**

We will like to go to Nook Island.

 **KAPP'N**

Aye, sir, let's go.

 _[Ash, and Link get on Kapp'n Boat, and sails away from Aether Paradise]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Ocean - Day_

 **LINK**

Hey, Ash, would you like to eat my cookies?

 **ASH**

Yes, Link.

 _[Ash eats cookies]_

 **ASH**

It's delicious.

 **KAPP'N**

Hold on, ye swabs, Nook Island is ahead.

 **ASH**

Well that's it everyone. Thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where we arrive in the next island, and meet some people. See you next time. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT III - AETHER PARADISE PART I**


	12. A Battle In The Park

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XI - A BATTLE IN THE PARK**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day **  
**_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, Link and I are sailing on Kapp'n's boat again to Nook Island. (to Link) Are we there yet?

 **LINK**

Yes.

 **ASH**

See here are new Island Challenges.

* * *

 _Scene II - Nook Town - Day_

 **KAPP'N**

All ashore. Welcome to Nook Island, home of Animal Crossing.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Kapp'n.

 _[Kapp'n leaves for his office. Toadsworth, and Peach arrive]_

 **LINK**

Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, Link, how are you? Did you visit the Aether Paradise?

 **LINK**

Yes we did.

 **PEACH**

And how did you know about Nebby?

 **ASH**

Nebby is going to be all right.

 _[Nebby cries]_

 **PEACH**

Quiet. (Nebby calms down, then talk to Ash) What were you doing?

 **ASH**

We saw an Ultra Beast. It challenged me for a battle. So, I defeated it, and it got away.

 **PEACH**

Darth Vader is going to get the Ultra Beast back.

 **ASH**

Don't worry. It'll be alright.

 **LINK**

Ash, I will challenge you for a battle. Come with me to the Park.

 **ASH**

Okay, let's go.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I'm coming with you.

 **PEACH**

I'll stay here, and wait.

 _[Ash, Link, and Toadsworth go to the Park, while Peach waits for them]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Nook Park - Day_

 _[At the park's battlefield...]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Okay, now we have a Pokémon battle. It's Ash, and Link in a 3-on-3 battle. Who will win this time? Begin, now!

 **LINK**

Raichu, go.

 **ASH**

Go, Jigglypuff.

 _[Ash, and Link throw their balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **LINK**

Raichu, use surf.

 **ASH**

Jigglypuff, dodge that, and use quick attack.

 _[Raichu uses surf, but Jigglypuff dodges the attack, and uses quick attack, and hits it with its 30 HP. It faints]_

 **LINK**

Raichu, thank you for battling. Now I choose Leafeon.

 _[Link withdraws Raichu, and sends out Leafeon]_

 **ASH**

Jigglypuff, use pound.

 **LINK**

Leafeon use Giga drain.

 _[Jigglypuff pounds at Leafeon with its 21 HP, then it uses Giga Drain, and hits Jigglypuff with its 32 HP, and healed itself with 12 HP.]_

 **ASH**

I know flying-type Pokémon. Jigglypuff, get back. Now go Oricorio.

 _[Ash withdraws Jigglypuff, and sends out Oricorio.]_

 **LINK**

Leafeon, use quick attack.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use pluck.

 _[Leafeon uses quick attack, and hits Oricorio with its 20 HP. Oricorio uses pluck and hits Leafeon with all of its HP, and it faints.]_

 **LINK**

Well Leafeon, you can go back to your Poké Ball. Now, go Torracat!

 _[Link withdraws Leafeon, and sends out Torracat]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use psychic.

 _[Oricorio uses psychic, and hits Torracat with its 30 HP.]_

 **LINK**

Time to us my Z-move.

 _[Link performs his Z-move]_

 **LINK**

Now Torracat, use Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Torracat uses Inferno Overdrive, and hits Oricorio with all of its HP, and it faints.]_

 **ASH**

No, Oricorio, get back. Now go get it, Brionne.

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and sends out Brionne.]_

 **LINK**

Okay, fire fang.

 _[Torracat uses fire fang, and bite Brionne with its 10 HP.]_

 **ASH**

I will use my Z-move.

 _[Ash preforms his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, use Hydro Vortex!

 _[Brionne use Hydro Vortex, and hits Torracat with all of its HP, and it faints.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Game, set, and match. The winner is Ash.

 **ASH**

Alright. Well done, Bri-. Brionne, what's wrong?

 _[Brionne is evolving. A moment later, it finally evolves into Primarina.]_

 **ASH**

Brionne, you have finally evolved into Primarina!

 _[Peach enters]_

 **PEACH**

Ash, Link, Professor, there has been a coming.

 **TOADSWORTH**

What is it?

 **PEACH**

Team Skull is approaching.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Go to the museum, and tell Blathers about Team Skull.

 **PEACH**

Yes, sir.

 _[Peach exits. Toadsworth talks to Ash]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

For your victory, you defeated Link with strength. As a proof, your Brionne had been evolved into a Primarina. I am giving you this Z-Crystal.

 _[Toadsworth hands the Z-crystal to Ash.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

This is a Primarium Z. A special Z-Crystal that exclusive your Pokémon a special move.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I'll be waiting for you soon.

 **ASH**

Good-bye, professor.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Nook Town - Evening_

 **ASH**

Now that I got another Z-Crystal, it is now time to go to the museum, and library.

 _[Suddenly, the egg hatches. It is a Geodude]_

 **ASH**

Geodude, you came out of the egg.

 _[It joins the group. Just then Rover the cat enters.]_

 **PEACH**

Hi, Ash.

 **ROVER**

I'm Rover.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash. Nice to meet you. (to Peach) What do you want?

 **PEACH**

I want you to come with me, and Rover.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

* * *

 _Scene V - Blathers' museum and library - Evening_

 **ROVER**

Blathers is waiting for you.

 **PEACH**

Okay, be quiet.

 _[Ash, Peach, and Rover meet Blathers]_

 **BLATHERS**

WHOO! Uh... Good evening, Rover.

 **ROVER**

Blathers, meet Peach, and Ash.

 **BLATHERS**

Peach, what do you want?

 **PEACH**

It's about Nebby, Ultra Beasts, and Ultra Space.

 **BLATHERS**

Nebby, Ultra Space, and Ultra Beasts? WHOO! I never heard of them.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

I know about guardian deities, Island Kahunas, and Legendary Pokémon.

 _[Celeste enters]_

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste, my sister, what are you doing?

 **CELESTE**

I am here to know you about the Ultra Space.

 **BLATHERS**

Okay, Celeste.

 _[Blathers reads about Ultra Space, Ultra Beasts, and Cosmog.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Ash, it's about Cosmog, a Pokémon comes from Ultra Space. When it awoken, it becomes frightened. In time, it will evolve into Cosmoem, and cause not to move. When it evolves in the sun, it'll turn into Solgaleo. But when it evolves at night, it'll turn into Lunala. There is a company called Aether Foundation, led by Darth Vader. (to Peach) You are the one who escaped from him by sending his Storm Troopers to tackle you. He hated, and executed your father, the Mushroom King.

 **PEACH**

Me?

 _[In flashback, Princess Peach runs away from the Storm Troopers, and Darth Vader executes her father.]_

 **PEACH**

How did he killed the king?

 **TOM NOOK**

That dumb-dumb has got away.

 **KICKS**

Well that mate ran away from the Dark Lord.

 **CELESTE**

Ash, I can deal with you. I am Blathers' sister, Celeste. I'm a trial captain. Another one is also a Trial Captain.

 **BREWSTER**

Can I give you Lemonade?

 **ASH**

Yes, sir.

 _[Ash drinks the lemonade, but he spits out]_

 **ASH**

Who is another Trial Captain?

 **CELESTE**

The other Trial Captain is up on a mountain called Mt. Nook near Route X.

 **ASH**

Mt. Nook hmm...

 **CELESTE**

I'll be waiting for you at abandoned Nook's Cranny after you cleared the Mt. Nook Trial.

 **ASH**

Okay, bye.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Nook Town - Night_

 **ROVER**

Ash.

 **ASH**

What is it, Rover?

 **ROVER**

Team Skull will approach tomorrow afternoon.

 **ASH**

Okay, Rover, take care of yourself.

 **ROVER**

Fine, I will.

 _[Rover exits]_

 **ASH**

Well that's it for another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I can go up Mt. Nook, and will do my fifth Island Challenge before Team Skull arrives. See you next time. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. The Fifth Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XII - THE FIFTH ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Route X - Night_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, I'm in Route X. I'm waiting for the bus stop at the station to go to Mt. Nook.

 _[Ash waits for the bus to arrive]_

 **ANNOUNCER OVER P.A.**

The bus will arrive in one minute.

 **ASH**

Yes. I'm just waiting for the bus.

 _[A minute later, the bus arrives.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Welcome to the Nook Transportation. What will ye going?

 **ASH**

I am going to Mt. Nook.

 **PORTER**

Mt. Nook? Uh... you can go in now.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **PORTER**

All aboard.

 _[Kapp'n drives up as it leaves for Mt. Nook]_

* * *

 _Scene II - Mt. Nook - Night_

 _[The bus arrives at Mt. Nook]_

 **KAPP'N**

Welcome to Mt. Nook, the second highest point of Alola Region.

 **ASH**

Thank you, sir.

 **PORTER**

No problem.

 _[The bus leaves. Enter Toadsworth]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Good evening, Ash.

 **ASH**

What is it, Toadsworth?

 **TOADSWORTH**

So, here you are, Mt. Nook, the second highest point of Alola.

 **ASH**

What is the highest point in Alola?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Look over there.

 _[Toadsworth points the highest point of Alola far away.]_

 **TOADWORTH**

This right over there is Mt. Lanakila, the highest point of all over the Alola Region. Do you see the construction?

 _[He also points the construction]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

This building is constructing is called the Pokémon League.

 **ASH**

A Pokémon League?

 **TOADSWORTH**

That's right. I will establish the Pokémon League immediately. Once you completed all eight Island Challenges, then you can go to the Pokémon League after it was completed construction.

 **ASH**

I knew it.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Good luck, Ash.

 **ASH**

Bye, Toadsworth.

 _[Toadsworth leaves]_

 **ASH**

Now, time to go to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Scene III - Pokémon Center - Night_

 **ISABELLE**

Good evening, welcome to the Pokémon Center, what do you like?

 **ASH**

Can you heal my Pokémon?

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, I'll heal them. Can I see your Pokémon License?

 _[Isabelle heals Pokémon, and checks the license]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Ash Ketchum. Trainers defeat: 200; Pokémon captured: 172; Wins: 150, Loss: 10, Trainer Rank: Very Impressive.

 **ASH**

That's true.

 **ISABELLE**

Before I give your Pokémon, there is a bedroom for customers. Do you want to sleep?

 **ASH**

'Kay. I'll rest.

 _[Ash goes to sleep]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Good morning, Ash.

 **ASH**

Good morning, Isabelle.

 **ISABELLE**

Your Pokémon is healed. Can I show you look at trainers to battle you?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Follow me.

 _[Ash follows Isabelle, and looks at two trainers.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Here are two trainers that want to battle with you. Their names are Wario, and Waluigi.

 **ASH**

Where are they?

 **ISABELLE**

They are in the Resetti Surveillance Center, where the Resetti brothers lead the company.

 **ASH**

Those twerps.

 **ISABELLE**

Thank you for waiting. And I hope to see you later.

 **ASH**

Good bye, Isabelle.

* * *

 _Scene V - Mt. Nook - Day_

 _[Ash opens the door while exiting.]_

 **ASH**

Ahh... what a beautiful morning. Now let's go to the Resetti Surveillance Center.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

I know who you are.

 _[A skinny mole wearing a construction outfit pops out of a hole, and talks to Ash]_

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **DON RESETTI**

My name is Don Resetti. My brother's name is Mr. Sonny Resetti. He is very mean. He tells anyone not to reset the center. Otherwise, he is a trial captain.

 **ASH**

Mr. Resetti? A trial captain?

 **DON RESETTI**

That's right. He uses his electric-type Pokémon, but no Totem Pokémon is there yet.

 **ASH**

When will the Totem Pokémon arrive?

 **DON RESETTI**

It will arrive soon. Before you can go there, I am giving you this.

 _[Don hands another Z-Crystal to Ash]_

 **DON RESETTI**

This is Steelium Z. Watch me.

 _[Don goes out of the hole, and performs his Z-move]_

 **DON RESETTI**

See?

 **ASH**

I get it. I can use Geodude to use Steel-type moves.

 **DON RESETTI**

Right. now, follow me to my Surveillance Center.

 _[Don follows Ash to the Resetti Surveillance Center]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Resetti Surveillance Center - Day_

 **DON RESETTI**

Welcome to the Resetti Surveillance Center.

 _[Ash looks around at the Center_ _.]_

 **DON RESETTI**

Here are my employees working together.

 _[Don shows Ash in another room. There is a reset button.]_

 **DON RESETTI**

This over there is a reset button. Which means it is forbidden to press it.

 **ASH**

Where is your brother?

 **DON RESETTI**

Sonny is on a break now. So stay away from the button.

 _[Don leaves while talking to Mabel, Sable, and Harriet]_

 **MABEL, SABLE, AND HARRIET**

Hello.

 **DON RESETTI**

My friends there has been a mistake.

 **SABLE**

A mistake.

 **MABEL**

What is it mean?

 **DON RESETTI**

My brother is on a break. So he will come back momentarily. Also, Team Skull has arrived. They are led by Dr. Eggman.

 _[Ash begins to press the reset button. An alarm blares.]_

 **HARRIET**

Oh no!

 **DON RESETTI**

What is it, Harriet?

 **HARRIET**

Someone is going to press the reset button.

 **DON RESETTI**

Ash.

 _[Don leaves to find Ash]_

 **ASH**

It's shiny.

 **DON RESETTI**

Don't touch it!

 _[But it is too late, Ash presses the button, and the Surveillance Center is in a blackout. Everyone is panicked. A trapdoor opens, and Ash and Don fall out of the room. They land on a dark basement.]_

 **DON RESETTI**

I told you not to press the reset button.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

It looks like you're the one who pressed my reset button.

 _[Spotlights go on. In the center of the spotlights, there is a big fat mole who is also wearing a construction outfit, just like Don.]_

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **MR. RESETTI**

You are no match for Mr. Resetti! Me! The trial captain.

 **DON RESETTI**

Sonny, what are you doing on a break?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Don, that boy had pressed my reset button. (to Ash) What's your name?!

 **ASH**

Ash Ketchum, and I will have an Island Challenge.

 **MR. RESETTI**

An Island Challenge? That's great. If you get four questions right, then you can fight against the Totem Pokémon. But if you fail, then SCRAM!

 **ASH**

Okay, I'm in.

 **MR. RESETTI**

First question, what game that I first appeared?

 **ASH**

Animal Forest in 2001.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Correct. Pokémon battle approaching.

 _[A wild Grubbin appears.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, I choose you!

 _[Ash throws his Poké Ball, and Oricorio appears]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Now Oricorio, use Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Oricorio use Inferno Overdrive, and hits Grubbin with all of its HP, and it faints]_

 **ASH**

I did it!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Okay, Ash. The Totem Pokémon is coming in ten minutes. Now, second question. What Pokémon is this sound?

 **ASH**

Um... is this Charjabug?

 _[Charjabug appears]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes it is.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use pluck.

 _[Oricorio uses pluck, and hits Charjabug with its 32 HP. Charjabug uses charge, and it speeds up]_

 **ASH**

Pluck again!

 _[Oricorio uses pluck again, and hits Charjabug with its remaining HP, and it faints]_

 **ASH**

I did it again.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Well done, Ash, you're halfway there. The Totem Pokémon is coiming in five minutes. Third question, who are these two people that are rivals to Mario, and Luigi?

 **ASH**

Are those, Wario, and Waluigi?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes they are.

 **WARIO**

Hello, trainer.

 **WALUIGI**

Me, too.

 **WARIO**

We will challenge you for a battle.

 **ASH**

A battle?

 **WARIO**

Go, Geodude.

 **WALUIGI**

Togedemaru, let's go!

 **ASH**

Geodude, let's go!

 _[All trainers throw Poké Balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **WARIO**

Geodude, use Rock throw.

 **WALUIGI**

Use Thunder Shock, Togedemaru.

 **ASH**

Use, Rock slide, Geodude. Oricorio, use flying acrobatics.

 _[Oricorio uses flying acrobatics, and hits Geodude with its 29 HP, Wario's Geodude uses rock throw, and hits Ash's Pokémon with its 19 HP, Ash's Geodude uses Rock Slide, and hits both Pokémon with 42 HP. Togedemaru uses thunder shock, and hits Oricorio with its 29 HP]_

 **WALUIGI**

Togedemaru, use thunder shock again.

 **ASH**

Geodude, dodge that, and use Rock slide.

 _[Togedemaru uses thunder shock, but Ash's Geodude dodges the attack, and use Rock Slide, and hits both Pokémon with their remaining HP. Wario's Geodude, and Togedemaru faint.]_

 **WARIO**

AH! That was too hard.

 **WALUIGI**

You are stronger than us.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 _[Wario, and Waluigi leave]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

*sighs* That pesky plumbers threaten me. Okay, time for the final question. The totem Pokémon is here. Which Pokémon that is huge, and wants to battle you?

 **ASH**

It's a Totem Pokémon!

 _[Vikavolt appears]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

That is correct!

 **ASH**

Geodude, let's go!

 _[Vikavolt uses charge, and it speeds up]_

 **ASH**

Geodude, time for my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Geodude, use Continental Crush.

 _[Geodude uses Continental Crush, and hits Vikavolt with its 51 HP. Vikavolt uses spark, and hits Geodude with its 30 HP]_

 **ASH**

Okay, Rock Slide.

 _[Geodude uses Rock Slide, and hits Vikavolt with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You defeated the Totem Pokémon.

 _[The lights in the Resetti Surveillance Center switch on. Everyone is surprised.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Thank you for restoring the energy. As a proof, you have earned the Electrium Z.

 _[Mr. Resetti hands the Z-Crystal to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I got another one.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Watch.

 _[Mr. Resetti performs his Z-move.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

See?

 **ASH**

Okay.

 **DON RESETTI**

As this Z-crystal, you are doing well for this. Keep up the good work.

 **ASH**

Okay.

 **MR. AND DON RESETTI**

Now, Ash, SCRAM!

 **ASH**

Bye!

* * *

 _Scene VI - Mt. Nook - Day_

 **ASH**

Well, I finally got another Z-Crystal, and defeated another Totem Pokémon. It's time to go down to find Celeste at the abandoned Nooks' Cranny. I hope you have enjoyed watching this episode. Tune in next time, when I will go to the next Island Challenge. To find out. See you next time. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Dr Eggman Appears

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XIII - DR. EGGMAN APPEARS**

 _Scene I - Route X - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now, on today's episode, something was not right in the park.

 _[Ash's phone ringing]_

 **ASH**

Hello.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. I have my sidekick will like to show me now.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **DR. EGGMAN**

I have a promenade about that skills to make me a nightmare for some sorts. Meet me at the park.

 **ASH**

Good luck finding the park, meanie.

 _[Ash hangs the phone]_

 **ASH**

Let's go back to the park.

* * *

 _Scene II - Nook Town - Day_

 _[Peach appears]_

 **PEACH**

Ash!

 **ASH**

What is it, Peach?

 **PEACH**

It's Team Skull. They invaded the park.

 **ASH**

Whose them?

 **PEACH**

It's Dr. Eggman. He is dealing with Toadsworth.

 **ASH**

Let's find him.

* * *

 _Scene III - Nook Park - Day_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Give up, Toadsworth.

 **TOADSWORTH**

No, sir, I won't let you do this.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Is that so?

 _[Ash, and Peach appear]_

 **ASH**

Stop right there.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Huh?

 **PEACH**

I know where are you hiding, you fool.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Who are you?

 **ASH**

I'm Ash Ketchum, and I told you to let Toadsworth go.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Go? Nah, I will battle you if you can.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Help me.

 **ASH**

Alright, fine. Let's battle.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Golisopod, go!

 **ASH**

Go, Geodude!

 _[Both trainers throw balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Golisopod, use Razor Shell.

 **ASH**

Geodude, dodge it, and use Rock Tomb.

 _[Golisopod uses Razor Shell, but Geodude dodges it, uses Rock Tomb, and hits it with its 34 HP. Golisopod had an ability: Emergency Exit. Dr. Eggman withdraws it.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Ariodos, come up with fell stinger.

 **ASH**

Earthquake!

 _[Dr. Eggman send out Ariados to use fell stinger, and hits Geodude with its 20 HP. Geodude uses earthquake, and smashes it with all of its HP, and it faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

You idiot, Ariados. Return. Now go back, Golisopod, and use Razor Shell.

 _[Dr. Eggman withdraws Ariados, and send out Golisopod to use Razor Shell.]_

 **ASH**

Dodge it, and time to perform my Z-move.

 _[Geodude dodges the attack, and Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Now use Continental Crush!

 _[Geodude uses Continental Crush, and hits Golisopod with its remaining HP, and it faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Darn it, Golisopod! (to Ash) You will pay the price next time. From now on, I will see you in my mansion in the ruined city of Tortimer.

 _[Dr. Eggman exits]_

 **ASH**

(sighs in relief) That boss of Team Skull is going to spoil us.

 **PEACH**

Don't worry, Ash, I will protect you.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Are you alright?

 **ASH AND PEACH**

We're fine.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Now this is very important. So Team Skull is heading to Tortimer's city that lived long ago.

 **PEACH**

What?

 _[Nebby Cries]_

 **PEACH**

Hush now, Nebby. (to Toadsworth) And they're heading north?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Which is close to the altar. Now good luck, guys.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Toadsworth.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Nook Town - Day_

 **PEACH**

Ash.

 **ASH**

What?

 **PEACH**

Good luck for going to the next Island Challenge.

 **ASH**

Good bye.

 **PEACH**

Bye, Ash.

 **ASH**

Now, let's go.

* * *

 _Scene V - Route XI - Day_

 **ASH**

Okay, so I defeated Dr. Eggman, it's now time to go to the next Island Challenge for Celeste.

 _[Suddenly, Komala appears]_

 **ASH**

A Komala. Go Pikachu.

 _[Pikachu appears. Komala uses yawn, and Pikachu is getting drowsy.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Komala with its 27 HP. It is in critical HP]_

 **ASH**

Go, Ultra Ball.

 _[Ash throws an Ultra Ball, and captures Komala. It is immediately transported into a PC Box.]_

 **ASH**

Yes, Komala is mine. Now let's go.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route XII - Day_

 **ASH**

Now, I'm in the desert.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Hello, Ash.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi, hi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I know that rocky spikes are dangerous, but my Mudsdale can't be dangerous. It can walk through the rocks. Would you like to use a pager?

 **ASH**

Yes, sir.

 _[Ash receives a Mudsdale Gallop]_

 **ASH**

I finally got a Mudsdale Gallop.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Thank you for helping with me.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 _[Yellow Yoshi exits]_

 **ASH**

Let's ride.

 _[Ash uses Mudsdale Gallop]_

 **ASH**

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Coming next time, as I'm going down to find Celeste, and do the Island Challenge. See you next time. Bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. The Aether House

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XIV - THE AETHER HOUSE**

 _Scene I - Route XII - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Today, I'm on Mudsdale Gallop to go to Route XIII. I know there is something strange over the north.

* * *

 _Scene II - Route XIII - Day_

 _[Ash dismounts and deactivates Mudsdale Gallop, and Link appears.]_

 **LINK**

Hey, Ash.

 **ASH**

What is it, Link?

 **LINK**

I beat Mr. Resetti at the Reset Surveillance Center. So, I'm glad that you came to the motel so fast. Here is your Max Potion.

 _[Link give Max Potion to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 **LINK**

Well then, let's battle!

 _[Shadow appears]_

 **SHADOW**

Whoa there!

 **LINK AND ASH**

Shadow.

 **SHADOW**

Tapu Bulu has been hiding in the Ruins of Abundance.

 **LINK**

What do you want?

 **SHADOW**

I know that there was a disaster about Cosmog.

 **ASH**

Cosmog?

 **SHADOW**

Cosmog will set in the hands of Team Skull, although it was terrible.

 **LINK**

What?

 **SHADOW**

If there is a problem, I will talk to Dr. Eggman.

 _[Shadow exits]_

 **LINK**

Ash, let's complete the Pokédex.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's go.

* * *

 _Scene III - Tapu Village - Day_

 **LINK**

Here we are, Ash, Tapu Village.

 **ASH**

I never see this place before.

 **LINK**

It looks like we're almost there to the Aether House.

 _[Link sees construction workers.]_

 **LINK**

Sir, what are you doing?

 **WARIO**

We are construction workers. Mr. Resetti spied us, and now we're building a Pokémon League at the top of Mt. Lanakila.

 **WALUIGI**

Wario, and I noticed that the professor is going to establish it.

 **LINK**

Thank you.

 **WARIO**

We know you, Ash. You are the one who battle with us.

 **ASH**

I know that I defeated the Totem Pokémon, and I got another Z-crystal.

 **WALUIGI**

Isn't it shiny?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **BOTH**

Bye.

 **ASH**

Okay let's go.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Route XV - Day_

 **ASH**

At last. The Aether House.

 **LINK**

Let's go inside.

 _[Two raccoon twins appear]_

 **TIMMY**

Intruders!

 **TOMMY**

This means battle!

 **ASH**

What are you talking about?

 **LINK**

We need to see Celeste.

 **TWINS**

Celeste? No. We must battle you.

 **TIMMY**

Elekid, go!

 **TOMMY**

Go, Yungoose!

 **ASH**

Primarina, I choose you.

 **LINK**

Now go, Incineroar!

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **TIMMY**

Elekid, use thunder shock.

 **TOMMY**

Yungoose, bite.

 **ASH**

Primarina, dodge that, and use moon blast.

 **LINK**

Incineroar, Close Combat!

 _[Elekid uses thunder shock, but Primarina dodges it, and uses moon blast and hits Elekid with all of its HP, and Elekid faints. Yungoose bites Incineroar, and it uses close combat, and hits all of Yungoose's HP, and it faints.]_

 **TWINS**

My Pokémon.

 **LINK**

That means we won.

 **TOM NOOK**

Nooklings, my Twin nephews, what are you doing?

 _[Tom Nook, and Celeste appears]_

 **TIMMY**

We saw intruders at the Aether House.

 **TOM NOOK**

No you dum-dum, these are visitors.

 **TOMMY**

I know uncle Tom.

 **CELESTE**

Ash.

 **ASH**

Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Have you beaten Mr. Resetti?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **CELESTE**

That means you can go to the abandoned Nook's Cranny.

 **ASH**

Okay, let's go to Route XIV.

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

Not so fast, trainer.

 _[Team Skull Grunt appears holding Peach]_

 **PEACH**

Ash, save me.

 **ASH**

Don't worry, Peach, I'll save you.

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

Nah, I don't think so. Drowzee, let's go.

 **ASH**

Fomantis, let's go.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

Drowzee, hypnosis.

 **ASH**

Fomantis, dodge it, and use X-scissors.

 _[Drowzee use hypnosis, but Fomantis dodges the attack, and uses X-scissors, and hits all of its HP. Drowzee faints.]_

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

AHHH! You will pay for this!

 **ASH**

Fomantis you did it... Fomantis?

 _[Fomantis is glowing so brightly, and it changes into Lurantis.]_

 **ASH**

You are now a Lurantis, good job.

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

I'm telling Dr. Eggman.

 _[The Grunt releases Peach, and exits. Her Nebby cries.]_

 **PEACH**

Nebby. (to Ash) Thank you for saving me, Ash!

 **ASH**

You're welcome, Peach.

 **CELESTE**

Ash, that Team Skull Grunt has got away. So are you going to do the Island Challenge?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **CELESTE**

Come with me to Route XIV.

 **ASH**

Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene V - Tapu Village - Day_

 **ASH**

Well thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Next time, I will face another Totem Pokémon at Nook's Cranny there. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. The Sixth Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XV - THE SIXTH ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Tapu Village - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Today, I'm going to the Pokémon Center, and there's a trainer who wants to challenge me. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes, ma'am.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, suit yourself.

 _[Isabelle heals Pokémon.]_

 **ASH**

I will deposit Jigglypuff.

 _[Ash deposits Jigglypuff]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Ash Ketchum. Pokémon in hand: Pikachu, Primarina, Lurantis, Geodude, Oricorio, and Komala. Trainers defeat: 221; Pokémon captured: 180; Z - Crystals collected: 9; Trainer Rank: Awesome.

 **ASH**

Incredible.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, here's a trainer that wants to battle with you. She is Rosalina, the queen of the galaxy. She is inside of Nook's Cranny. If you want to battle her, you must give it a try. Understand?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon were all healed. See you later.

 **ASH**

Let's go to Route XIV.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route XIV - Day_

 **ASH**

So we got our Pokémon healed, it's now time to go to the sixth Island Challenge.

 _[A moment later, Celeste enters]_

 **CELESTE**

Welcome Ash, to the abandoned Nook's Cranny.

 **ASH**

'Kay, there's bunch of Murkrow fluttering.

 **CELESTE**

Don't worry about that, because Blathers told you that it must be creepy. Without further ado, here is your Island Challenge. It will start now.

 **ASH**

Okay, let's go.

 _[Ash enters Nook's Cranny]_

 **BOWSER**

Okay, Dry Bones, what is that twerp doing?

 **DRY BONES**

Ash is heading to the abandoned grocery store.

 **BOWSER JR.**

How is that happen?

 **DRY BONES**

It comes so creepy.

 **BOWSER**

Okay, let's move.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Nook's Cranny - Day_

 _[Ash wanders around in the store]_

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's find the Totem Pokémon.

 _[He takes his Poké Finder, and sees Gastly.]_

 **ASH**

A Gastly. Go, Pikachu!

 _[Ash throws his Pokéball, and Pikachu appears.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

 _[Gastly uses Night Shade, and hits Pikachu with its 25 HP, Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits it with its 43 HP]_

 **ASH**

Okay, Iron Tail.

 _[Pikachu uses Iron Tail, and hits Gastly with its remaining HP, and it faints]_

 **ASH**

Oh yes. Now let's find more.

 _[Ash takes his_ _Poké Finder, and sees Rosalina.]_

 **ROSALINA**

A Trainer. How are you.

 **ASH**

I'm Ash Ketchum, it's so nice to meet you. Let's battle.

 **ROSALINA**

Go Haunter.

 **ASH**

Go Geodude.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **ROSALINA**

Haunter, use toxic.

 **ASH**

Geodude, use Rock throw.

 _[Haunter uses toxic, and poisoned Geodude, then it uses Rock Throw, and hits Haunter with its 39 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Geodude, you're poisoned.

 **ROSALINA**

You know, Ash, it seems that you are surrounded by Ghost-type Pokémon. Haunter, Night Shade.

 **ASH**

Rock Slide.

 _[Haunter uses night shade, and hits Geodude with its 32 HP, and it uses Rock Slide, and hits Haunter with its remaining HP. Haunter faints. Just then, a glow appears, Geodude is evolved into Graveler.]_

 **ASH**

Geodude, you're a Graveler now.

 **ROSALINA**

Thank you for battling me. Your Geodude has evolved into Graveler?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ROSALINA**

Then you can trade for Graveler.

 _[Rosalina revives Haunter, she, and Ash place their Pokéballs in a trading machine. They trade is complete. Once they complete their trade, both Pokémon appear, and begin to evolve. They evolve into Gengar, and Golem respectively.]_

 **ROSALINA**

Thanks for the trade.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 _[Ash sees a Pikachu running into a storage room. His Pikachu runs after it.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, where are you going?

 **CELESTE**

There is out of bounds. You cannot.

 **ASH**

But, I must try.

 _[Celeste disappears]_

 **ASH**

'kay, let's get inside.

* * *

 _Scene V - Storage room - evening_

 _[Ash takes his Poké Finder and sees Team Rocket holding two Pikachu]_

 **ASH**

What do you want?

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, and Wobbaffet, and the other Pikachu has transformed into the Totem Pokémon]_

 **ASH**

Let Pikachu go!

 **BOWSER**

No, Ash, this is Mimikyu.

 _[Mimikyu, the Totem Pokémon is challenging Ash]_

 **ASH**

Go, Gengar,

 _[Ash throws his ball, and Gengar appears]_

 **BOWSER**

Mimikyu is much more bigger than Pikachu.

 **ASH**

I don't think so. Gengar, hypnosis.

 _[Gengar uses hypnosis, and Mimikyu goes to sleep.]_

 **BOWSER JR.**

Mimikyu is asleep? You can't take away from here.

 **DRY BONES**

We must defeat you.

 **ASH**

I don't think so. Gengar, use Shadow Ball!

 _[Gengar uses Shadow Ball and hits Mimikyu, its decoy is busted.]_

 **BOWSER**

Wake up, Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Use the move again.

 _[Gengar uses the same move and hits Mimikyu, and lost its 48 HP. Mimikyu awakes.]_

 **BOWSER JR.**

Now the Totem Pokémon is awake.

 _[Mimikyu uses Play Rough, and beats Gengar with its 28 HP]_

 **ASH**

Shadow Punch on the cage.

 _[Gengar uses Shadow Punch, and breaks the cage, and frees Pikachu.]_

 **DRY BONES**

That's impossible!

 **ASH**

Okay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Mimikyu with its remaining HP, and Mimikyu faints. It also hits Team Rocket, and Bewear takes them.]_

 **BOWSER, BOWSER JR., AND DRY BONES**

It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again.

 **ASH**

Finally, I defeated the Totem Pokémon. Okay, Pikachu, let's get out of here.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route XIV - evening_

 **CELESTE**

So Ash, did you defeated the Totem Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes I did.

 **CELESTE**

Well then, here is your Z - Crystal, the Ghostium Z.

 _[Celeste gives Ash another Z-Crystal]_

 **ASH**

I got another Z - Crystal.

 **CELESTE**

Watch me.

 _[Celeste uses her performance]_

 **CELESTE**

See, it works.

 **ASH**

Oh.

 **CELESTE**

You beat six Island challenges, and two challenges in this Island. That means, the Island Kahuna wants to battle with you.

 **ASH**

Who is he?

 **CELESTE**

His name is K. K. Slider the musician. He uses his Dark-type Pokémon.

 **ASH**

Where is he?

 **CELESTE**

He is in the north of Route XVII where the place is called Tortimer Town, where has been infested by Team Skull led by Dr. Eggman.

 **ASH**

Team Skull?

 **CELESTE**

Before the Grand Trial, you must defeat Team Skull at Tortimer Town. Is that clear?

 **ASH**

Clear.

 **CELESTE**

Good luck, Ash.

 **ASH**

Well thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, there are more Team Skull battles until I reach to Tortimer Town. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Tortimer Town Maddness

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XVI - TORTIMER TOWN MADDNESS**

 _Scene I - Route XV - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Today, I'm going to Tortimer Island where is really far away.

 _[Ash sees Link, Team Skull, and Metal Sonic]_

 **ASH**

Metal Sonic.

 **LINK**

What are you blocking the way?

 **METAL SONIC**

We Team Skull are no longer to go to the Aether House.

 **ASH**

Hey Metal Sonic, let the children go.

 **METAL SONIC**

Surprising me. Let's show that Dr. Eggman can do his best. Go Golbat.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, I choose you.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Golbat use Confuse ray.

 _[Golbat uses confuse ray, and confuses Pikachu]_

 **ASH**

Thunderbolt, Pikachu.

 _[Pikachu is confused, as it tries to hurt itself, but uses thunderbolt, and hits Golbat with all of its HP, and it faints]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Get back, Golbat. (to Ash) You shall see Eggman and Cosmog to unleash Ultra Wormholes. Salazzle, go!

 **ASH**

I know about Peach. So get back Pikachu. Go Primarina!

 _[Ash withdraws Pikachu. He and Metal Sonic throw their balls, and both Pokémon appear.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Flame burst, Salazzle.

 **ASH**

Primarina, dodge it, and use Aqua jet.

 _[Salazzle uses flame burst, but Primarina dodges it, and uses aqua jet, and hit it with all of its HP. Salazzle faints.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

Ash, you owe me for this. Next time, Dr. Eggman will show that something is about to end of Peach.

 **LINK**

Peach?

 **METAL SONIC**

See you later. (to Grunts) My friends, retreat.

 _[Metal Sonic and Grunts exit]_

 **LINK**

That Metal Sonic. He is going to Tortimer Town.

 _[Celeste enters]_

 **CELESTE**

Ash, Link.

 **ASH AND LINK**

Celeste, what's wrong?

 **CELESTE**

Blathers told me that some thing is not right. Let's go to the Aether House.

* * *

 _Scene II - Aether House - Day_

 **CELESTE**

Oh no.

 **TOM NOOK**

Timmy, Tommy, my nephews, what happened?

 **TOMMY**

My Yungoose. Team Skull stole it.

 **LINK**

What about some terrible news?

 **TIMMY**

You must stop Team Skull.

 **ASH**

There's got to find a way out.

 **CELESTE**

Ash, Link, you two go out and find Team Skull at Tortimer Town. Do you understand?

 **ASH AND LINK**

Yes.

 **CELESTE**

Good luck.

* * *

 _Scene III - Route XV - Day_

 **LINK**

Ash, I'm on a boat. So catch me.

 **ASH**

I can't swim.

 **LINK**

Sorry.

 _[Link exits]_

 **ASH**

'Kay, I wonder how I have to get in there.

 _[Sliver enters]_

 **SILVER**

Hello, trainer.

 **ASH**

What's your name?

 **SILVER**

Silver the Hedgehog's my name. What do you want?

 **ASH**

I saw a beach, and I can't swim.

 **SILVER**

In the beginning, a strange Pokémon called Necrozma shifted into two beings called Solgaleo, and Lunala. Necrozma also created Ultra Wormholes, and Ultra Beasts. They all live in Ultra Space. Here in Alola, there are four Tapus in this region; Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. Tapu Koko lives in the Mushroom Island, Tapu Lele lives in the Green Hill Island, Tapu Bulu lives in the Nook Island, and Tapu Fini lives in Yoshi's Island. They are guardians that can help one another. And now, this is the end of our story.

 **ASH**

Wow. Can you know about Cosmog?

 **SILVER**

No. Because I don't know about Cosmog.

 **ASH**

Why not?

 **SILVER**

It's no use. Take this!

 _[Silver uses psychic powers, lifts Ash, and throws him into another beach almost to the entrance to Route XVI]_

 **ASH**

Oh, I'm in another beach. Look, it's Route XVI. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Route XVI - Day_

 **CALLIE AND MARIE**

Hello, Ash.

 **ASH**

Callie, Marie, what are you doing?

 **MARIE**

We want to help you about this legendary Pokémon.

 **ASH**

What is it?

 **CALLIE**

It's Zygarde, from Kalos.

 **ASH**

Zygarde?

 **MARIE**

The Order Pokémon was with Xerneas, and Yveltal.

 **ASH**

Oh.

 **CALLIE**

Here is 10% of Zygarde.

 **ASH**

I'm sorry Komala.

 _[Ash trades with the Squid Sisters from Komala to Zygarde]_

 **MARIE**

Here you go.

 **BOTH**

Good bye.

 **ASH**

See you, ladies.

* * *

 _Scene V - Nook Meadow - Day_

 **ASH**

Now, I am in the meadow, we can catch some more Pokémon.

 **KING DEDEDE**

I like Solgaleo!

 **ASH**

Are you King Dedede?

 **KING DEDEDE**

Yes, I like LUNCHBOX.

 **ASH**

What is Solgaleo?

 **KING DEDEDE**

This Pokémon controls day in the altar of the Sunne. The other Pokémon, Lunala controls night in the other altar of the Moone.

 **ASH**

Are these Oricorio?

 **KING DEDEDE**

Yes. You see there are four forms of Oricorio. There are yellow, pink, red, and purple. So remember, lunchbox!

 **ASH**

No problem, King Dedede.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Route XVII - Rain - Day_

 **ASH**

Oh yeah, it's rainy out here. There are Team Skull everywhere. I see K. K. Slider in the music room.

 _[Ash go to the theater, and see no K. K. Slider there, but Alolan Meowth there.]_

 **ASH**

How cute. (to one of Meowth) Have you seen K. K. Slider?

 _[Meowth tells Ash that K. K. Slider is in Tortimer Town]_

 **ASH**

In Tortimer Town?

 _[Meowth nods yes]_

 **ASH**

Okay, let's go.

 _[Ash walks to the gate to Tortimer Town]_

 **ASH**

Ahh, there's a gate. We're almost there.

 **GRUNT 1**

Halt.

 **ASH**

What are you doing?

 **GRUNT 2**

You are not allow to go to Tortimer Town.

 **ASH**

Okay, battle me now.

 **GRUNT 1**

Okay, Pawniard, go.

 **GRUNT 2**

Scraggy, go!

 **ASH**

Go Oricorio, and Zygarde!

 _[The three trainers throw their balls, and four Pokémon appear]_

 **GRUNT 1**

Pawniard, Iron slash.

 **GRUNT 2**

Scraggy, karate chop.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge it, and use flamethrower. Zygarde use earthquake.

 _[Pawniard uses Iron slash, but Oricorio dodges the attack, uses flamethrower, and hits it with all of its HP, Pawniard faints. Scraggy uses karate chop, and hits Oricorio with its 25 HP. Zygarde uses earthquake, and hits it with all of its HP. Scraggy faints.]_

 **GRUNTS**

We beg you. You may go to Tortimer Town.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's go.

 _[The gate opens, and Ash enters Tortimer Town.]_

* * *

 _Scene VII - Tortimer Town - Rain - Day_

 **ASH**

Thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I will face Team Skull, and Dr. Eggman. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Mayor Eggman of Team Skull

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XVII - MAYOR EGGMAN OF TEAM SKULL**

 _Scene I - Tortimer Town - Rain - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. On this episode, I'm going to find Dr. Eggman in a deserted mansion.

 _[Ash sees Tortimer Town. It has been abandoned filled with litter, and graffiti. He sees Team Skull infesting the town. At the entrance, he also sees K. K. Slider.]_

 **ASH**

Are you K. K. Slider?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yes, I am.

 **ASH**

What are you doing?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I see that Team Skull had stolen a Yungoose from one the Nooklings. Isabelle have to find me.

 **ASH**

Not Blue Yoshi?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Fine. Here's a deal. If you want to pass Team Skull, you can go to Tortimer Town Hall where Dr. Eggman is in the Mayor's office. Got it?

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Good luck.

 _[K. K. Slider waits for Ash to find Dr. Eggman]_

 **ASH**

Okay, now let's be quiet, I'm looking Eggman.

 _[Ash begins to sneak across the town passing Team Skull. Meanwhile...]_

 **BOWSER**

Okay Dry Bones, what do you see?

 **DRY BONES**

Uh, boss, I saw that twerp is entering the Town Hall.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And Team Skull was there?

 **DRY BONES**

Yes, sir.

 **BOWSER**

Okay, so let's go to the Town Hall, and capture him. Got it?

 **BOWSER JR.**

Sure, father.

 _[Ash sneaks Grunts, and then he arrives the Town Hall]_

 **ASH**

(quietly) It's Tortimer Town Hall. Let's go inside.

 _[Ash opens the door, and enters the building. Team Rocket also enter the building.]_

* * *

 _Scene II - Tortimer Town Hall - Evening_

 _[Ash sees many things spilled, and fall in the floor.]_

 **ASH**

I can't believe it. So many Team Skull Grunts. There's the mayor's office. Let's go.

 **GRUNT 1**

Halt! What are you doing?

 **ASH**

I am going to see Dr. Eggman.

 **GRUNT 2**

You are not allow to go in there, unless you have three passwords.

 **ASH**

Passwords? I don't know where are they.

 **GRUNT 1**

These passwords are everywhere. Including the storage room, the break room, and the secretary room. Now go away, and find the passwords.

 **ASH**

'Kay, I'm going.

 _[Ash begins to search for passwords. He sees a door to storage room. Another Grunt sees Ash]_

 **GRUNT 3**

You there, what is the password?

 **ASH**

I don't know.

 **GRUNT 3**

Go, Mareanie.

 **ASH**

I choose, Lurantis.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **GRUNT 3**

Mareanie, use Toxic.

 **ASH**

Use Leaf Blade.

 _[Mareanie uses Toxic, and poisons Lurantis. It uses Leaf Blade, and hits it with all of its HP. Mareanie faints.]_

 **GRUNT 3**

(Sighs) Well done, trainer. Your password awaits you in the storage room.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 _[Ash opens the door, and sees the first password. It is called Beat Up.]_

 **ASH**

Beat Up. So this is the first password. Time to heal. Lurantis, antidote.

 _[Ash heals Lurantis]_

 **ASH**

Time to find the second password.

 _[Ash walks across the rooms. He sees another door to the beark room. A fourth Grunt sees Ash.]_

 **GRUNT 4**

Yo, what is your password?

 **ASH**

I have beat up.

 **GRUNT 4**

No. I guess you're wrong. I have the password. I choose you Haunter.

 **ASH**

Go Gengar.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **GRUNT 4**

Use Shadow Punch.

 **ASH**

Gengar dodge it, and make my Z - move.

 _[Haunter uses Shadow Ball, but Gengar dodges it. Ash performs his Gengar a Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Now come with Never Ending Nightmare.

 _[Gengar uses Never Ending Nightmare, and hits Haunter with all of its HP. Haunter faints.]_

 **GRUNT 4**

I beg you for forgiveness. You can go.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 _[Ash opens the door, and sees the second password in a vending machine. It is called Tapu Cocoa. It also says that a member will say no about the drink.]_

 **ASH**

Tapu Cocoa. That's the second password. Time to find the third password.

 _[Ash walks across other rooms. He sees another door to the secretary room. A fifth Grunt sees Ash.]_

 **GRUNT 5**

You know the password?

 **ASH**

I have beat up, and Tapu Cocoa, and I also say no.

 **GRUNT 5**

Wrong answer. I have another password. Fomantis, go!

 **ASH**

I choose you, Oricorio.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **GRUNT 5**

Fomantis, use leaf blade.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge that, and use flamethrower.

 _[Fomantis uses leaf blade, but Oricorio dodges it. It uses flamethrower, and burns it with all of its HP. Fomantis faints.]_

 **GRUNT 5**

You win, sir. You can go inside.

 **ASH**

Awesome.

 _[Ash opens the door, and sees the last password in the desk. It is called Golisopod.]_

 **ASH**

Golisopod. This is the last password. Now let's go back to the door to the mayor's office.

 _[Ash walks back to the mayor's office's door.]_

 **GRUNT 1**

Did you find the passwords?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **GRUNT 2**

Which password goes first with Eggman's favorite move?

 **ASH**

Beat Up.

 **GRUNT 1**

Yes. What second password is Eggman's signature Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Golisopod.

 **GRUNT 2**

You're right. What third password is Eggman's favorite drink?

 **ASH**

Tapu Cocoa.

 **GRUNT 1**

Are you sure about that?

 **ASH**

Um, no.

 **GRUNT 2**

It looks like you are going to see Dr. Eggman.

 **GRUNT 1**

Come on in.

 _[The two Grunts opens the doors, and Ash enters the mayor's office.]_

 **BOWSER**

Here's our chance. GO!

 **GRUNT 1**

What are you doing?

 **BOWSER JR.**

We're following the twerp.

 **GRUNT 2**

Whose that twerp. I don't know that you should not go in there.

 **DRY BONES**

Let's see about this.

* * *

 _Scene III - Tortimer Town Hall - Mayor's Office - Evening_

 _[Ash sees Yungoose]_

 **ASH**

Yungoose, where's Timmy and Tommy?

 _[Yungoose says that Team Skull kidnaps it, and it is in the office.]_

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Don't touch it.

 **ASH**

Dr. Eggman.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

So, we meet again.

 **ASH**

Let Yungoose to Tommy.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Tommy? I think that Tom Nook has been a lot of fun. And now, time to battle.

 **BOWSER**

Not so fast, twerp.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Who are you there?

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, and Wobbaffet]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

How dare you interrupted me.

 **BOWSER JR.**

That Yungoose belong to us.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

I will not tolerate this. Now go Golisopod, and Ariados.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu!

 **BOWSER JR.**

Mimikyu, go for it.

 _[All trainers throw their balls and Pokémon appear.]_

 **BOWSER JR.**

Mimikyu, play rough.

 _[Mimikyu uses play rough, and hits Golisopod with 43 HP.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Ariados, Fell Stinger.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, thunderbolt!

 _[Ariados use Fell Stinger and hits Mimikyu with its 29 HP. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and hits Golisopod, and Team Rocket.]_

 **BOWSER, BOWSER JR., & DRY BONES**

It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!

 _[Bewear grabs them, and takes them back to their base. Golisopod faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

(growls) You have no worthy to get Yungoose back.

 **ASH**

Let me know that you are going down.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Ariados, use Infestation.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail.

 _[Ariados uses infestation, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses iron tail, and hit Ariados with its remaining HP. It faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Ariados, get back. (to Ash) Mark my words, Ash. You will see many Ultra Wormholes to unleash power again.

 _[Dr. Eggman exits. Ash sees another Z - Crystal. It is called Buginium Z]_

 **ASH**

Well, what do you know. Another Z-Crystal!

 _[Grunt 1 enters]_

 **GRUNT 1**

So you found a Z-Cyrstal.

 **ASH**

Yeah.

 **GRUNT 1**

Watch me.

 _[Grunt 1 performs his_ _bug-type Z-move]_

 **GRUNT 1**

See. You can try.

 **ASH**

Yes, sir. Okay, let's get out of here.

 _[Ash exits the office, and the Town Hall]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Tortimer Town - Rain - Night_

 **ASH**

Well, I guess I got a Yungoose.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

So, Ash, you rescued the Yungoose.

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Right now, I am the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

What? You're the Island Kahuna?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yes I am.

 _[Celeste, and Blathers enter]_

 **BLATHERS**

WHOO! K. K. Slider, we've been all looking for you now.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What now?

 **CELESTE**

Ash had rescued Yungoose. (to Ash) We have to go back to the Aether House, and take Yungoose back to Timmy, and Tommy. Got it?

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **CELESTE**

Let's go.

 _[Ash walks with K. K. Slider, Celeste, and Blathers back to the Aether House.]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Route XVII - Night_

 **ASH**

Alright, thank you so much for watchin another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I must face against K. K. Slider for the Grand Trial. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. The Third Grand Trial

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XVIII - THE THIRD GRAND TRIAL**

 _Scene I - Route XV - Night_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. In this episode, Celeste and I are heading back to the Aether House, and bring Yungoose back.

* * *

 _Scene II - Aether House - Night_

 **ASH**

We're back.

 _[Tom Nook, and the Nooklings see Ash, Blathers, and Celeste]_

 **LINK**

Hey, Ash.

 **ASH**

Link, what are you doing?

 **LINK**

Playing with the Nooklings.

 **ASH**

Tommy, we brought your Yungoose back.

 **TOMMY**

Yungoose.

 _[Ash gives Tommy his Yungoose]_

 **TOMMY**

Thank you Ash, for saving Yungoose.

 **ASH**

You are so welcome. Wait a minute. Where's Peach?

 **LINK**

She's gone.

 **BLATHERS**

No. WHOO! There is one problem. She was kidnapped by Team Skull.

 **LINK**

Team Skull?

* * *

 _Scene III - Aether House - Flashback_

 _[Many hours earlier...]_

 **PEACH**

Metal Sonic, what are you doing?

 **METAL SONIC**

We are able to look at Cosmog.

 **PEACH**

There is no Cosmog. I have Nebby to travel with you.

 _[Nebby cries]_

 **PEACH**

Shush!

 **METAL SONIC**

Your Nebby is a Cosmog.

 **PEACH**

Nebby is a Cosmog. You thief!

 **METAL SONIC**

Thief? Dr. Eggman, and I will take you to Darth Vader at the Aether Foundation.

 **PEACH**

The Aether Foundation? How dare you?

 **METAL SONIC**

I will put Cosmog to the chamber. (to Team Skull Grunts) Members, take her away.

 _[Team Skull Grunts take Peach to Darth Vader. Everyone exit]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Aether House - Present Day_

 **BLATHERS**

This means, Peach has Cosmog. She will meet Darth Vader at the Aether Foundation.

 **LINK**

The Aether Foundation? I was supposed to be a trainer right now.

 _[Shadow enters]_

 **SHADOW**

Well, what do we have here? Two Nooklings.

 **TIMMY**

Whos is that guy?

 **TOMMY**

Hush now, Timmy.

 **ASH**

What do you want?

 **SHADOW**

I know if Team Skull has kidnapped Peach. But now, the moment you've been waiting for. Let's battle. Golbat, let's go!

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **SHADOW**

Golbat use poison fang.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use thunderbolt!

 _[Golbat uses poison fang, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and shocks it with all of its HP. Golbat faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

Well, now return, Golbat. Okay Sneasel, It's your turn.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, return. Now go, Oricorio.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, they throw their Pokéballs, and other Pokémon appear]_

 **SHADOW**

Icy wind, Sneasel.

 _[Sneasel uses Icy wind, and hits Oricorio with its 42 HP]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, don't give up, and use flamethrower.

 _[Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hit Sneasel with all of its HP. Sneasel faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

Ash, you will never beat me. Return, Sneasel. Go, Type: Null.

 _[Shadow withdraws Sneasel, and throws his ball, and Type: Null appears.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use air slash.

 _[Oricorio uses air slash, and hits Type: Null with its 38 HP]_

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null, Crush claw.

 _[Type: Null uses Crush Claw, and hits Oricorio with its remaining HP. Oricorio faints.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, return. Now go get it, Pikachu!

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and throws his ball, and Pikachu appears]_

 **SHADOW**

X - Scissors, Type: Null.

 _[Type: Null uses X - Scissors, and hits Pikachu with its 32 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use iron tail.

 _[Pikachu uses Iron Tail, and hits Type: Null with its remaining HP. Type: Null faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null return.

 _[Shadow withdraws Type: Null.]_

 **SHADOW**

Well done, Ash. I know this is terrible.

 **ASH**

What's wrong, Shadow?

 **SHADOW**

You know that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola. We have to get it back from Team Skull! We have to go to Kappn's Boat at Nook Town. Are you coming?

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **SHADOW**

Duh! Let's go. And you too, Link.

 **LINK**

Okay, I'm coming.

 **CELESTE**

Now remember, good luck, everyone.

 **ASH**

Bye, Celeste.

* * *

 _Scene V - Nook Town - Day_

 **SHADOW**

Okay, Ash, Link, the boat will arrive in fifteen minutes.

 **ASH**

Right, Shadow. We'll be there.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

So, you're leaving Nook Island.

 **ASH**

Yeah, we are going back to the Aether Paradise.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Aether Paradise? This boat will arrive in fifteen minutes. But first, we are going to have a grand trial.

 **ASH**

A grand trial?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You know, I have Dark-type Pokémon. Now let's go. Go Sableye.

 **ASH**

I choose you, Gengar.

 _[Both Trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Sableye, use fake out.

 **ASH**

Gengar, dodge it, and use Shadow Ball.

 _[Sableye uses fake out, but Gengar dodges it, it uses Shadow Ball, and hits Sableye with all of its HP. Sableye faints.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Good job, Sableye. Now I choose Krokorok.

 **ASH**

Gengar, return. Now go, Lurantis.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon. They throw their balls, and other Pokémon appear.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Krokorok, crunch.

 _[Krokorok crunches Lurantis with its 41 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Leaf Blade, Lurantis.

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Krokorok with all of its HP. Krokorok faints.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You are getting good for this, Ash. Return. Now go Persian.

 _[K. K. Slider withdraws Krokorok, and throws his ball, and Persian appears.]_

 **ASH**

Time for my Z - move.

 _[Ash begins his Z-move for Lurantis.]_

 **ASH**

Alright, Savage Spin-Out!

 _[Lurantis uses Savage Spin-Out, and hits Persian with all of its HP. Persian faints.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Fine. You win, Ash. As a proof, you have earned this. The Darkinium Z.

 _[K. K. Slider give his Z-Crystal to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I finally got another Z-Crystal.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Watch.

 _[K. K. Slider performs his Z-move for Ash.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

See, it is easier for you.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That means you have beaten three of us.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That means you are not going to Yoshi's Island, unless you have rescued Peach at the Aether Foundation.

 **ASH**

I'm going to rescue Peach, and then go to Yoshi's Island. That's the plan.

 **LINK**

Wait, come back!

 _[Link enters]_

 **SHADOW**

Link, what are you doing?

 **LINK**

I was hoping that I am in Nook Town.

 **SHADOW**

Where is Peach?

 **LINK**

Maybe in Tortimer Town.

 **SHADOW**

No. There is got another way to find her. We are all going to Aether Paradise to rescue Peach.

 **LINK**

Aether Paradise?

 **SHADOW**

Darth Vader is leading the group. He and his Storm Troopers are friends of Team Skull, and Dr. Eggman.

 **ASH**

You got to be kidding.

 **SHADOW**

Well here's our ride.

 _[Kapp'n's boat arrives]_

 **KAPP'N**

Ahoy there. Where do you want to go?

 **SHADOW**

We are going to Aether Paradise.

 **KAPP'N**

Aether Paradise? Well then climb aboard.

 _[Ash, Link, and Shadow climb on Kapp'n's boat, and it sails away.]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Ocean - Day_

 _[Kapp'n starts to sing]_

 **ASH**

Well that's it everyone. Thank you so much for watching. Tune in next time, where we are going to rescue Peach from Darth Vader at Aether Foundation. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT IV - NOOK ISLAND**


	20. Aether Attack Part I

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT V - AETHER PARADISE PART II**

 **EPISODE XIX - AETHER ATTACK PART I**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. In this episode, Team Skull kidnapped Peach. So, Shadow, Link, and I must rescue her.

 **KAPP'N**

Here we are. Land ho!

 **SHADOW**

What is it?

 **KAPP'N**

Welcome to Aether Paradise.

 **LINK**

Oh yeah, we must save the princess.

* * *

 _Scene II - Aether Paradise - Basement I - Day_

 **KAPP'N**

Thank you for getting on board.

 **ALL**

You're welcome, Kapp'n.

 _[Kapp'n sails away.]_

 **SHADOW**

Now here's a plan. We must sneak up from Team Skull, as we pass them, we must save princess Peach.

 **LINK**

Okay, now where are we going?

 **ASH**

To look around.

 _[Ash, Link, and Shadow sneak through the basement, they go to an elevator.]_

 **SHADOW**

Okay, so we are going to the first floor.

 **ASH**

And how are we doing?

 **LINK**

We must save the princess.

 _[Shadow presses the button and the elevator goes up]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Aether Paradise - First Floor - Day_

 **SHADOW**

Okay, let's go outside.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

So, it's so nice to meet you.

 _[Hammer Bro. and Storm Troopers enter]_

 **ASH**

Hammer Bro. where is Peach?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Peach? She is in the hands of Darth Vader in his castle of the Aether Paradise.

 **SHADOW**

You must help us?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Help? No, because you three are against us.

 **LINK**

What about Team Skull?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Team Skull is teaming up with us, the Aether Foundation.

 **ASH**

How could this possible?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I deny this. Hypno, come on out.

 **ASH**

Gengar, I choose you.

 _[Both trainers throw their Pokéballs, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Hypno, psychic.

 _[Hypno uses psychic, and hits Genger with its 35 HP]_

 **ASH**

Gengar, shadow ball.

 _[Gengar uses shadow ball, and hits Hypno with all of its HP. Hypno faints.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I will get you most of the time. Now go down to Basement II, and find Kamek.

 **ASH**

Okay.

 _[Ash quickly heals Gengar.]_

 **SHADOW**

Let's go down.

 _[Shadow presses the button, and the elevator goes down.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Aether Paradise - Basement II - Day_

 **SHADOW**

Okay, men, prepare to find Kamek. Let's go find him about Cosmog.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's team up.

 **LINK**

Fine, I will.

 _[Three Storm Troopers enter]_

 **STORM TROOPERS**

Where are you going?

 **ASH**

To save Peach from Team Skull.

 **STORM TROOPERS**

No, you can't allow to save her. Let's battle.

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null, go.

 **LINK**

Incineroar, go.

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu!

 **STORM TROOPERS**

Muk, Magneton, Porygon2, let's go.

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, thunderbolt!

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Porygon2 with its 34 HP]_

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null, X Scissors!

 _[Type: Null uses X Scissors, and hits Muk with all of its HP, Muk faints]_

 **LINK**

Incineroar, time to use my Z-move. (performs his Z-move) Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Incineroar uses Inferno Overdrive, and hits Magneton with all of its HP. Magneton faints.]_

 **STORM TROOPER**

Porygon2, sharpen.

 _[Porygon2 uses sharpen, and it increases attack power.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, I'll use my Z-move. (performing his Z-move) Use Gigavolt Havoc!

 _[Pikachu uses Gigavolt Havoc, and hits Porygon2 with its remaining HP. It faints.]_

 **STORM TROOPERS**

You three are getting for us trouble. We're out of here.

 _[The Storm Troopers exit]_

 **SHADOW**

Good job, Type: Null (to Ash, and Link) Let's go find Kamek.

 _[The heroes search for the first room]_

 **SHADOW**

He's not in here.

 **LINK**

Ash, we found something.

 _[Ash, and Shadow follow Link to the second room.]_

 **STORM TROOPER**

Freeze!

 _[Two other Storm Troopers are in the second room.]_

 **LINK**

We are looking for Kamek.

 **STORM TROOPER**

Not a chance, kid.

 **ASH**

Let's go, Oricorio.

 **LINK**

Incineroar, I choose you.

 **STORM TROOPERS**

Go, Vanillish, and Machoke.

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **STORM TROOPER**

Ice Beam, Vanillish!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge it, and use aerial ace on Machoke.

 _[Vanillish uses ice beam, but Oricorio dodges it, uses aerial ace, and hits Machoke with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **LINK**

Fire Fang, Incineroar.

 _[Incineroar uses fire fang, and hits Vanillish with all of its HP. It faints]_

 **STORM TROOPERS**

You can check out some of the researches. Good bye.

 _[The other Storm Troopers exit]_

 **LINK**

Let's find a clue.

 _[Ash begins to read. It says, "Beyond the Ultra Wormholes that Toadsworth had discovered lies a different dimension. By investigating the changes in mass there, we can predict the existence of Pokémon-like life. We have dubbed them Ultra Beasts for now."]_

 **ASH**

Hmm... I wonder...

 _[He checks a computer, it has a report is called Cosmog. It also reads, "Cosmog is hypothesized to be a type of Ultra Beast that hails from another dimension. A dimension that we have named Ultra Space. When placed under sufficient stress, it reveals the power to create and open Ultra Wormholes in order to escape from its suffering. We are now working on a device that will allow us to manipulate the Ultra Wormholes created when Cosmog is subjected to extreme stress..." Then Link walks to him]_

 **LINK**

Is Cosmog an Ultra Beast?

 **ASH**

I don't know, Link.

 **LINK**

Let's find out.

 **SHADOW**

Did you find anything?

 **ASH**

I found that Cosmog might be an Ultra Beast.

 **SHADOW**

Kamek is up there. Let's go.

 _[Shadow takes Link, and Ash to the elevator, presses the button, and it goes up to the first floor.]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Aether Paradise - First Floor - Day_

 **STORM TROOPERS**

Surrender now!

 **LINK**

I got a bad feeling about this.

 **STORM TROOPERS**

Pelipper, and Mudsdale, go!

 **LINK**

Go, Raichu!

 **ASH**

Primarina, get on!

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **STORM TROOPER**

Mud slap!

 **LINK**

Raichu, dodge it, and use surf.

 _[Mudsdale uses mud slap, but Raichu dodges it, and uses surf, and splashes, Mudsdale, and Pelipper with of their HPS. They faint.]_

 **STORM TROOPERS**

You are getting too strong for this.

 _[Kamek enters]_

 **KAMEK**

We meet again.

 **ASH**

Kamek. What are you doing? Is something about Peach?

 **KAMEK**

Peach is in the hands of Darth Vader.

 **LINK**

Darth Vader?

 **SHADOW**

How is this possible?

 **KAMEK**

She's in the castle right on north of the factory.

 **ASH**

Let's rescue her.

 **KAMEK**

Good luck, Ash, Link, Shadow!

 _[A moment later...]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

We meet again at last.

 **SHADOW**

We must have a key to Peach's cell.

 **HAMMER BRO.**

You fools! I will deal with that! Slowbro!

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Psychic.

 _[Slowbro uses psychic, and hits Pikachu with 21 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, thunderbolt!

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Slowbro with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Just give a good rest, Slowbro. So, Bruxish, go!

 _[Hammer Bro. withdraws Slowbro, and sends out Bruxish.]_

 **ASH**

Bruxish?

 **HAMMER BRO.**

I told you. Bruxish, use waterfall.

 **ASH**

Pikachu dodge it, and use thunderbolt again.

 _[Bruxish uses waterfall, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses thunderbolt, and hits Bruxish with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Tough luck, Bruxish. Now go, Hypno.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, return. Now go, Gengar.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Use psychic.

 _[Hypno uses psychic, and hits Gengar with its 39 HP]_

 **ASH**

Don't give up, Gengar use my Z-move. (performing his Z-move) Now Black Hole Eclipse!

 _[Gengar uses Black Hole Eclipse, and hits Hypno with all of its HP. Hypno faints.]_

 **HAMMER BRO.**

Mark my words, Ash! You will pay for this innocence.

 **ASH**

Fine.

 **SHADOW**

Let's open the door.

 _[Shadow unlocks the door.]_

 **SHADOW**

Follow me.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Aether Paradise - Exterior - Day_

 **ASH**

There's Team Skull outside.

 _[Shadow runs to meet Dr. Eggman]_

 **SHADOW**

Dr. Eggman.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Yes, Shadow.

 **SHADOW**

All these days that I struggled alone and lonely… it was all for nothing? Is that it?

 **ASH**

Not so fast, Eggman.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

I know who you are. You must be the one who followed my member.

 **ASH**

Where is Peach?

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Ash, Peach is with Darth Vader. And now, I, Dr. Eggman will challenge you for a battle.

 **ASH**

Alright, let's go!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Aether Attack Part II

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT V - AETHER PARADISE PART II**

 **EPISODE XX - AETHER ATTACK PART II**

 _Scene I -_ _Aether Paradise - Exterior - Day_

 **ASH**

Prepare for battle!

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Golisopod, go!

 **ASH**

Go, Pikachu!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon come out]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Use Razor Shell.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge it, and use thunderbolt!

 _[Golisopod uses razor shell, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses thunderbolt, and hits Golisopod with its 49 HP. Golisopod has Emergency Exit. Dr. Eggman withdraws it.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

You think you can mess with me. Golisopod has an emergency exit. This means it goes back to me.

 **ASH**

That has an emergency exit? No way. Come back, Pikachu. Go, Zygarde!

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Go, Vikavolt!

 _[Ash withdraws Pikachu. He and Dr. Eggman throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Flash Cannon, Vikavolt.

 _[Vikavolt uses flash cannon, and hits Zygarde with its 39 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Dragon Rage, Zygarde!

 _[Zygarde uses dragon rage, and hits Vikavolt with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

OHHH! Vikavolt, get back! Masquerian, come on out!

 **ASH**

Get back, Zygarde! Hang in there, Oricorio!

 _[Ash withdraws Zygarde. He and Dr. Eggman throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Masquerian, use air slash!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge that, and use Fire Blast!

 _[Masquerian uses air slash, but Oricorio dodges it, and uses fire blast, and burns Masquerian with all of its HP. It faints]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Why you little! Masquerian, return! Now, go, Golisopod.

 _[Dr. Eggman withdraws Masquerian, and sends out Golisopod.]_

 **ASH**

It's back, though. Aerial Ace, now!

 _[Oricorio uses Aerial Ace, and hits Golisopod with its remaining HP. It faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

That's no good enough! Return, Golisopod. Pinsir, arise!

 _[Dr. Eggman withdraws Golisopod, and sends out Pinsir.]_

 **ASH**

Aerial Ace, again!

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Dodge it, and use stone edge!

 _[Oricorio uses aerial ace again, but Pinsir dodges the attack, and uses stone edge, and hits Oricorio with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, return. I choose you, Pikachu!

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and sends out Pikachu.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

X-Scissors, Pinsir!

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use thunder!

 _[Pinsir uses X-Scissors, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses thunder, and hits Pinsir with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Return. (withdraws Pinsir. To Ash) You! How dare you defeat me?!

 **ASH**

It looks like you are no match for me.

 **SHADOW**

I am through with you.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

TRAITOR! (sighs in relief) Fine then go ahead, you can go into a castle.

 **ASH**

Okay, let's go inside.

 _[Ash enters the castle]_

* * *

 _Scene II - Aether Paradise - Castle - Day_

 **ASH**

I know, there's Peach, and Darth Vader?

 _[Ash hides in a curtain.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Princess Peach.

 **PEACH**

Vader. How could you bring me here?

 **DARTH VADER**

You know, princess, I called my storm troopers to find you, and Cosmog.

 **ASH**

Stop right there!

 _[Ash jumps out of the curtain]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Ash Ketchum, we meet again at last. The circle is now complete.

 **PEACH**

You came to help me, Ash.

 **ASH**

No need to worry, Peach.

 **PEACH**

That means you have killed my father.

 **DARTH VADER**

No, Peach, I am your father!

 **ASH**

That can't be. Impossible!

 **DARTH VADER**

You see, Peach, you failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a trainer.

 **PEACH**

I'm not being foolish or selfish. Please do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake! If you open the Ultra Wormhole, Cosmog will die!

 **DARTH VADER**

You're right, it probably will die. And as for you, Ash, try to make me.

 _[Darth Vader disappears.]_

 **ASH**

Where did Darth Vader go?

 **PEACH**

He went to the throne room. Can you please help Nebby?

 **ASH**

Sure.

 **PEACH**

Let me heal your Pokémon.

 _[Peach heals Ash's Pokémon.]_

 **PEACH**

Your Pokémon are alright. Come on, Ash, let's find Nebby.

 **ASH**

'Kay, I'm on my way.

 _[Ash and Peach transport in a portal to the throne room.]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Aether Paradise - Castle Throne Room - Day_

 **PEACH**

What is this place?

 **DATH VADER**

Welcome, Peach to my throne room.

 **ASH**

What do you want?

 **DATH VADER**

Do you think that is my collection? My minions. My poor beast. What rage it feel, arriving in this strange world? I will kill that Beast.

 **LINK**

Stop right there!

 _[Link, and Shadow appear.]_

 **SHADOW**

Vader, what are you doing?

 **DARTH VADER**

To see my collection.

 **LINK**

There's Cosmog. Let it go, Vader.

 **DARTH VADER**

No way, son!

 **LINK**

Wait, you have all in a family?

 **PEACH**

If you make it use up too much of its power you don't understand what will happen! Like when we ran away from the Paradis it couldn't even move for ages after that. If you use too much of its power, it will die!

 **DARTH VADER**

I will open the Ultra Wormhole for you. Come to me, my sweet beast!

 _[Darth Vader unleashes the Ultra Wormhole. An Ultra Beast appears. Outside, a very dark fog from the distance. All in Alola have Ultra Wormholes.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

You see! Must you be noisy, even inside there? What an annoying Pokémon. The only thing I need from you is your power! But I will admit it looks like that power has served me well. There should be plenty of beautiful beasts appearing all around Alola as we speak! (checks on computers) Look! On Green Hill Island, Nook Island, Yoshi's Island, even on Mushroom Island.

 _[Everyone surprise.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Mushroom Island - Toad Town - Evening_

 _[Mario is walking to his house]_

 **MARIO**

Mama-Mia, what disturbance, I feel.

 _[A different Ultra Beast appears]_

 **MARIO**

There's one rare visitor. You can come before the Island Kahuna!

 _[Tapu Koko appears]_

 **MARIO**

Did you come here as a guardian or just to battle? The other islands must surely be facing the same threat. I'm counting on you, my comrades. As kahuna of this island, I, Mario will support you!

 _[Tapu Koko goes to fight the Ultra Beast.]_

* * *

 _Scene V -_ _Aether Paradise - Castle Throne Room - Day_

 **DARTH VADER**

Nihilego. My beast!

 _[Dr. Eggman arrives.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

My lord, the experiment was a success. Time to catch that wicked Ultra Beast to beat down these annoying upstairs!

 **DARTH VADER**

Yes, Doctor, quiet those children for me. I don't want to hear them again.

 **SHADOW**

I'll stop the beast!

 **ASH**

Shadow, what are you doing?

 **SHADOW**

Type: Null was born to be a beast killer! Link, take Eggman.

 **LINK**

What? How could this happen?!

 **SHADOW**

Ash, stop the dark lord!

 **ASH**

Okay!

 **PEACH**

Now remember, Ash, We have to get Nebby back!

 **ASH**

Yes, Peach. (to Darth Vader) Prepare for battle!

 **DARTH VADER**

Fine, I will. I choose you Clefable!

 **ASH**

I choose you, Pikachu!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Use hyper voice, Clefable!

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use iron tail.

 _[Clefable uses hyper voice, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses iron tail, and hits Clefable with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Get back, Clefable. Now go, Lilligant!

 **ASH**

Pikachu, come back! Go, Oricorio!

 _[Both trainers withdraw Pokémon, and sends out other Pokémon.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Use Teeter Dance!

 _[Lilligant uses Teeter Dance, and confuses Oricorio.]_

 **ASH**

Use fire blast!

 _[Oricorio is confused, and uses fire blast, and burns Lilligant with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Why you! Get back, Lilligant. Go, Lopunny!

 _[Darth Vader withdraws Lilligant, and sends out Lopunny.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use my Z - move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Use, Thunder punch.

 **ASH**

Hit it off with the Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Lopunny tries to use thunder punch, but Oricorio uses Inferno Overdrive, and hits it with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Lopunny, return. Milotic, I choose you!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, return. Go, Pikachu!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and sends out other Pokémon.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Milotic, use icy wind.

 _[Milotic uses icy wind, and hits Pikachu with its 40 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunder!

 _[Pikachu uses thunder, and hits Milotic with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

You're getting this so bad. Return, Milotic. Bewear, go!

 **ASH**

Good job, Pikachu. Hang in there Oricorio!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and sends out other Pokémon.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Bewear, use take down.

 _[Bewear takes down Oricorio with 38 of its HP. It hits itself with 20 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Aerial Ace, now!

 _[Oricorio uses Aerial ace, and hits Bewear with its remaining HP. Bewear faints.]_

 **DARTH VADER**

Don't make me destroy you. (to Dr. Eggman) Come on, doctor, let's go through the Ultra Wormhole.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Yes, my lord.

 _[Darth Vader goes through the Ultra Wormhole with Dr. Eggman.]_

 **PEACH**

Nebby, are you okay?

 _[Nebby the Cosmog does not listen, as it evolves into a Cosmoem.]_

 **PEACH**

It changed forms, and it's not moving.

 **SHADOW**

I know, Peach. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can be happen here.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Aether Paradise - Castle - Night_

 **KAMEK**

You are all unharmed. Thank goodness. What happened, Shadow?

 **SHADOW**

The dark lord went to the Ultra Wormhole with Dr. Eggman, disappeared.

 **KAMEK**

I know that Cosmog had evolved into a Cosmoem.

 **PEACH**

Nebby? A Cosmoem? I'll sleep right here.

* * *

 _Scene VII - Aether Paradise - Castle - Day_

 **ASH**

Good morning, Peach. How do you feel?

 **PEACH**

I'm okay.

 **KAMEK**

Ash, let's go outside.

* * *

 _Scene VIII - Aether Paradise - Exterior - Day_

 **ASH**

Peach, what are we going to do?

 **PEACH**

We have to save Nebby, and my father.

 **SHADOW**

So this is where you were.

 **ASH**

Shadow. What are you doing?

 **SHADOW**

I found this downstairs, it's the sun flute.

 _[Shadow give the sun flute to Peach]_

 **SHADOW**

This instrument apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the sunlight. This, and the moon flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokémon. That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway.

 **LINK**

Hey princess.

 **PEACH**

I am ready to use my full force.

 **SHADOW**

Come on, my friends, let's go to Yoshi's Island.

 **ASH**

Yoshi's Island? Another island of the Alola Region? 'Kay, let's go.

* * *

 _Scene IX - Aether Paradise - First Basement - Day_

 **KAMEK**

You may have a good fun trip to go to Yoshi's Island.

 **SHADOW**

Fine, Kamek.

 **KAMEK**

Good-bye, everyone.

 **ALL**

Good-bye, Kamek.

 _[Kamek exits]_

 **LINK**

We are waiting for the boat to arrive.

 **PEACH**

Be brave, Link.

 _[Kapp'n's boat arrives.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Where would you like to go?

 **SHADOW**

We are going to Yoshi's Island.

 **KAPP'N**

Yoshi's Island? Okay, climb aboard.

 _[Kapp'n's boat departs.]_

* * *

 _Scene X - Ocean - Day_

 **PEACH**

Are we there yet, Shadow?

 **SHADOW**

Not yet, Peach.

 **LINK**

Let's have a snack.

 **ASH**

Yes, Link. (to viewers) Okay, thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where we are going to Yoshi's Island to save Darth Vader, and Nebby, until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT V - AETHER PARADISE PART II**


	22. The Search for the Moon Flute

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XXI - THE SEARCH FOR THE MOON FLUTE**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, we're going to Yoshi's Island, because this is the last island to visit. So let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **KAPP'N**

Land Ho! Welcome to Yoshi's Island, the island of all the Yoshis.

 **ASH**

Thanks for boarding with me.

 **KAPP'N**

You're welcome.

 _[Kapp'n exits]_

 **SHADOW**

Okay, now go find the kahuna of Yoshi's Island. He also protects the shrine where Alola's people worship the Legendary Pokémon.

 **PEACH**

Thank you for this, Shadow. You took Type: Null two years ago. You left me alone with Darth Vader in the Aether Paradise. He was so bad with you. You had not with Kamek.

 **SHADOW**

I'm sorry, Peach.

 **PEACH**

Ash, I'm so excited of you.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Go, Diancie!

 **ALL**

What?

 _[Red Yoshi stands in a doorway.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Just kidding. PRANKING!

 **SHADOW**

Who are you?

 **RED YOSHI**

I'm Red Yoshi, the Trial Captain of Yoshi's Island.

 **LINK**

How did you team up with Toad?

 **RED YOSHI**

I was teaming up with him called Plush Pranking Crew.

 **PEACH**

Plush Pranking Crew?

 **RED YOSHI**

That's right.

 **SHADOW**

Do you know where the Moon Flute is?

 **RED YOSHI**

The Moon Flute? It's on Exeggutor Island. You can talk to Yellow Yoshi, and junior.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi, and junior? Is there the Island Kahuna?

 **RED YOSHI**

There is no Island Kahuna.

 **PEACH**

No Island Kahuna?

 **RED YOSHI**

You can talk to Yellow Yoshi to become the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

'Kay, where are going to talk to him?

 **RED YOSHI**

You must go to Yoshi Wilds, through the Ancient Yoshi Path, where you can find Yellow Yoshi's house.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi's house. Got it?

 **RED YOSHI**

Now remember, good luck.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

* * *

 _Scene III - Yoshi Wilds - Day_

 **ASH**

Now we're in the wilds now let's go find Yellow Yoshi's house.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

So, we meet again.

 **ASH**

Black Yoshi. What are you doing?

 **BLACK YOSHI**

I'm hunting Pokémon on my PlayStation VR.

 _[In Black Yoshi's dream]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Find Nihilego!

 _[The player shoots Nihilego.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Find Kommo-o!

 _[The player shoots Kommo-o.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Find Marshadow!

 _[The player shoots Eevee by mistake.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

You shot the wrong Pokémon!

 _[Game Over screen appears. After Black Yoshi's dream...]_

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Dang it! How could I must do?

 **ASH**

You have to be more careful.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Well get out!

 **ASH**

Fine, I will.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Ancient Yoshi Path - Day_

 **ASH**

Here it is, Yellow Yoshi's house.

 **PEACH**

So, you finally made it.

 **ASH**

Yes, Peach.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Ash, long time no see.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi, are you the Island Kahuna?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Nobody has a kahuna.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Dad.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What is it, junior?

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Dad, I want to be a kahuna.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You dumb, there is no kahuna for you.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Bad dad.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

(to Ash) Ash, this is Machamp, it will pick up you, and push rocks into a pit. Here it is, your Ride Pager is on Machamp Shove!

 _[Machamp is registered on the Ride Pager]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

What do you think?

 **ASH**

Machamp Shove looks good.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Now come with me to the Ruins of Hope, where Tapu Fini wants to expect me.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Can I come with you, dad?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Sure, junior, follow me.

* * *

 _Scene V - Ruins of Hope - Day_

 **ASH**

Wow! What is this place?

 **PEACH**

This is the Ruins of Hope. The air feels so oppressive. But if we go there, Nebby will turn to normal. So just wait, Nebby. This time I'm going to be the one who saves you! Let's go.

 _[In the temple...]_

 **PEACH**

These blocks are too heavy to move. Ash, use Machamp Shove!

 **ASH**

'Kay, Peach. Activate Machamp Shove!

 _[Ash activates Machamp Shove]_

 **ASH**

Now Machamp, push those blocks into pits.

 _[Machamp agrees. It pushes the blocks to make a right path. It is finally finished.]_

 **ASH**

Thank you, Machamp. Deactivate.

 _[Ash deactivates Machamp Shove.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, Peach, to the shrine.

 **PEACH**

Right, Ash.

 _[At the shrine...]_

 **ASH**

What are Yellow Yoshi, and junior at the top?

 **PEACH**

Ash, I've read about them, you know. Alola's sacred ruins, and the guardian deities worshipped within them. They go wherever they want, so it's not easy to meet them according the books I've read. But if they are summoned here at the ruins, they do sometimes appear. Take a look at Nebby.

 _[Peach shows Cosmoem to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I wonder what it is...

 **PEACH**

The books say that they are capricious.

 **ASH**

Capricious?

 **PEACH**

Yes, Ash, encounters with them do not always end as you hope they will. The reason why even coming here to these ruins hasn't evoked any response from Nebby.

 **ASH**

Look Peach, it's Yellow Yoshi, and junior.

 _[Light begins to glow, as Yellow Yoshi almost touches the Sparkling Stone. Yellow Yoshi Jr. meets up with him. He touches the stone with his father.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Junior, what have you done?

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

We touched the stone, dad.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You dumb!

 _[A quiet whisper of Tapu Fini speaks to Yellow Yoshi, and Junior]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

We give our thanks for your great blessing, Tapu Fini. As Kahunas, we will do our best for the people, and the Pokémon of Alola. (to Ash, and Peach) What are you two doing in here?

 **ASH**

Peach is telling me about Nebby.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

That's dumb! (to the shrine) Purple Yoshi, you are doing well for taking care of me as Blue Yoshi denied her, and Isabelle joined him.

 **ASH**

So, Yellow Yoshi, and junior, you two are Island Kahunas. Now tell us about the Legendary Pokémon.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

A Legendary Pokémon? You need to know about Lunala, who we pay tribute to at the Altar of the Moone.

 **PEACH**

The Altar of the Moone?

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

A ceremony that uses two particular flutes to somehow give the Legendary Pokémon power.

 **PEACH**

This is the Sun Flute that Shadow found it at Aether Paradise.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Aether Paradise?

 **PEACH**

Darth Vader, and Dr. Eggman went to the Ultra Wormhole.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

The Ultra Wormhole? That's impossible, and dumb!

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Ash, Peach, you two are going to find the Moon Flute on Exeggutor Island. Do you understand?

 **BOTH**

Yes.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Good luck.

 **ASH**

Okay, Peach, let's go.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **ASH**

Okay, can you take us to Exeggutor Island?

 **PORTER**

Exeggutor Island? Well then climb aboard.

 **PEACH**

I'm with you.

 _[Porter's boat sails away.]_

* * *

 _Scene VII - Exeggutor Island - Day_

 **ASH**

Look, Peach. These Exeggutor. They are in pain.

 **PEACH**

You must save them.

 **ASH**

Okay.

 _[Ash touches two of the Exeggutor. Two Pinsir appear]_

 **ASH**

A double wild Pokémon battle. Go, Oricorio, and Pikachu!

 _[Ash sends out Oricorio, and Pikachu.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use flamethrower. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

 _[Pinsir 1 uses bug buzz, and hits Oricorio with its 36 HP. Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hits Pinsir 2 with all of its HP. Pinsir 2 faints. Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Pinsir 1 with its 41 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, go Ultra Ball!

 _[Ash throws his Ultra Ball, and captures Pinsir 1.]_

 **ASH**

Yes, Pinsir is mine.

 _[Pinsir is transported into his PC]_

 **ASH**

Thank you Exeggutor for saving your lives.

 _[Exeggutor thank him, and pick him up to the shrine by using their heads.]_

 **PEACH**

Here it is, the Moon Flute. Touch it.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 _[Ash takes the Moon Flute.]_

 **ASH**

I finally got it.

 **PEACH**

We have a moment to lose. We must get out of here, and hurry to the Altar of the Moone.

 **ASH**

I'm coming.

* * *

 _Scene VIII - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **PORTER**

Thanks for visiting Exeggutor Island.

 **BOTH**

You're welcome.

 _[Porter leaves]_

 **ASH**

Well thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time where we are going to find the Altar of the Moone, and save Nebby. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Team Rocket Strikes Back

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XXII - TEAM ROCKET STRIKES BACK**

 _Scene I -_ _Yoshi Wilds - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, Peach, and I must go to the Altar of the Moone. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II -_ _Ancient Yoshi Path - Day_

 **METAL SONIC**

Not so fast.

 **BOTH**

Metal Sonic!

 **METAL SONIC**

I use Team Skull to attack you. You're not going to the Altar of the Moone, and save Cosmog.

 **PEACH**

Get out of my way!

 **METAL SONIC**

I don't care. Team Skull, get them!

 **TEAM SKULL GRUNT**

I choose you Fomantis!

 **ASH**

Go, Oricorio!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **GRUNT**

Fomantis, use leaf blade!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge it, and use flamethrower!

 _[Fomantis uses leaf blade, but Oricorio dodges the attack, and uses flamethrower, and bruns it with all of its HP. Fomantis faints.]_

 **GRUNT**

I'm sorry, we failed.

 **ASH**

So much for hiving trouble.

 **METAL SONIC**

Dr. Eggman. He has transported into the Ultra Wormhole with the dark lord.

 **PEACH**

Darth Vader?

 **METAL SONIC**

I was working with Vader, and Eggman helps with me. Now Ash, Bring Eggman back that has left the Aether Paradise. I present you this Z-Crystal.

 _[Metal Sonic gives Z - Crystal to Ash]_

 **METAL SONIC**

It's the Poisonium Z. Watch.

 _[Metal Sonic performs his Z-move.]_

 **METAL SONIC**

See? You can do it.

 **ASH**

Alright.

 **METAL SONIC**

Now go find Eggman, and return him to me.

 **PEACH**

Yes, sir.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's go.

* * *

 _Scene III - Yoshi Canyon - Evening_

 **PEACH**

Here we are. Yoshi Canyon.

 **ASH**

That's so gigantic. Right Pikachu? Huh?

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Got Pikachu!

 **ASH**

Not you again.

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, and Wobbaffet]_

 **ASH**

Let Pikachu go!

 **BOWSER**

Never!

 **DRY BONES**

Boss, Deadpool wants to talk with you at the end of the canyon.

 **ASH**

Deadpool?

 **BOWSER JR.**

Prepare for battle.

 **ASH**

Primarina, I choose you!

 **BOWSER**

Go, Wobbaffet!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast!

 **BOWSER**

Wobbaffet, counter!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, but Wobbaffet counters the attack, and hits it with its 61 HP. It is injured.]_

 **BOWSER**

We told you.

 _[Team Rocket escapes with Pikachu]_

 **PEACH**

Ash, Team Rocket has stolen Pikachu!

 **ASH**

What?

 **PEACH**

They took it to Deadpool.

 **ASH**

Where is he?

 **PEACH**

He is at the end of the canyon.

 **ASH**

I must defeat him.

 **PEACH**

First let me heal your Pokémon.

 _[Peach heals Pokémon]_

 **PEACH**

Let's go, and find Team Rocket!

 **ASH**

'Kay let's go.

 _[Ash travels with Peach through the canyon. At the bridge of the second floor in the exterior of the canyon...]_

 **WHITE YOSHI**

G'day, mates.

 **ASH**

White Yoshi? How are you?

 **WHITE YOSHI**

I am doing well? Remember when I was the Island Kahuna using flying-type Pokémon, Team Skull attacked me. Until, I lost the battle, and retired from being a kahuna.

 **PEACH**

You are retired. How could you?

 **WHITE YOSHI**

Well, mate, I was destined to be the Island Kahuna, and though, my job ended. Ash, I saw an evil team that has stolen your Pikachu.

 **ASH**

Pikachu?

 **WHITE YOSHI**

I present you this Z-Crystal.

 _[White Yoshi gives the Z-Crystal to Ash.]_

 **WHITE YOSHI**

It is called Flyinium Z. Watch.

 _[White Yoshi performs his Z-move.]_

 **WHITE YOSHI**

See, that will do it.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **WHITE YOSHI**

It looks like, I'm going home. Bye.

 **ASH**

Okay, Peach, let's go down there.

 _[Ash, and Peach head down to the ground floor. Meanwhile...]_

 **PEACH**

This is it. We're almost to the altar.

 **ASH**

It looks like a cave.

 **PEACH**

Let's get inside.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Trial Den - Evening_

 **PEACH**

Look Ash!

 **ASH**

What is it, Peach?

 **PEACH**

It's a sign.

 **ASH**

It reads, "Ahead, lies a sacred of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in Pokémon and walk beside them shall gain great power!" (to Peach) Well, there is no trial captain. Shall we go there?

 **PEACH**

Yes.

 **ASH**

Let's go.

 _[Ash's Trial begins. First, a Jangmo-o appears.]_

 **ASH**

A Jangmo-o. Go Primarina!

 _[Ash send out Primarina]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Jangmo-o with all of its HP. It faints.]_

 **ASH**

Yeah! Let's go.

 _[Ash, and Peach go to the pedestal. Suddenly, another Totem Pokémon appears.]_

 **ASH**

What was that?

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, over there!

 _[Ash sees Deadpool, and Kommo-o]_

 **ASH**

Deadpool. What are you doing in here.

 **DEADPOOL**

I am the boss of Team Rocket holding your Pikachu.

 **ASH**

Let Pikachu go!

 **DEADPOOL**

Not a chance, pal. Let's go, Kommo-o.

 _[Kommo-o is ready for battle.]_

 **DEADPOOL**

Let's go, Genesect!

 **ASH**

Go, Primarina, and Oricorio!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, you will give up.

 **ASH**

I'll defeat you, once and for all! Primarina, use moon blast. Oricorio, use flamethrower.

 **DEADPOOL**

Genesect, use Techno Blast!

 _[Kommo-o uses dragon rage on Primarina, but is no effect on it. It uses moon blast, and hits Kommo-o with its 62 HP. Genesect uses Techno Blast, and hits Oricorio with its 57 HP. Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hits Genesect with its 59 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Let Pikachu go!

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, even Cable, and I must defeat you, better than Francis.

 **ASH**

Francis?

 **DEADPOOL**

Francis is my rival. Now Genesect use Techno Blast again.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge that, and use flamethrower. Primarina, use moon blast!

 _[Genesect uses Techno Blast, but Oricorio dodges the attack, and uses flamethrower, and hits it with its remaining HP. Genesect faints. Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Kommo-o with its 59 HP. Kommo-o uses dragon rage, and hits Oricorio, with its remaining HP. Oricorio faints.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, return!

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, you give up.

 **ASH**

No way, Deadpool. Go Zygarde!

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and sends out Zygarde.]_

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo, a Zygarde?

 **ASH**

Yes, a Legendary Pokémon from Kalos. Use Core Enforcer!

 _[Zygarde uses Core Enforcer, and hits Kommo-o with its remaining HP. Totem Kommo-o faints.]_

 **DEADPOOL**

Yo fine, Ash. You win, here is your Pikachu back.

 _[Deadpool hands Pikachu back to Ash]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, I'm so glad that you came back.

 **DEADPOOL**

My time is up. Thank you Ash.

 _[Deadpool exits]_

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 _[Ash picks up another Z-Crystal.]_

 **ASH**

I got a Dragonium Z!

 **PEACH**

Well done, Ash. Did you get Pikachu back?

 **ASH**

Yes, Peach.

 **PEACH**

Now, let's heal your Pokémon.

 _[Peach heals Ash's Pokémon.]_

 **ASH**

All better.

 **PEACH**

Hurry, to the altar.

* * *

 _Scene V - Altar of the Moone - Night_

 **PEACH**

This is it, Ash. Climb to the top of the altar.

 **ASH**

'Kay let's go!

 _[Ash, and Peach go upstairs to the top.]_

 **PEACH**

I'll play this flute, and you'll play this flute all together now.

 _[They begin to play. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and Cosmoem flies of Peach's pocket. It begins to evolve. A light of aura covers the Pokémon, and it transforms itself into Lunala.]_

 **PEACH**

Lunala! It's you.

 _[Lunala is pleased. The ground continues to shake. An Ultra Wormhole appears. Darth Vader, and Dr. Eggman fall out of the Wormhole.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

Peach, the chaos has risen.

 **DARTH VADER**

Please, help me!

 **PEACH**

Dr. Eggman, and Darth Vader.

 _[Suddenly, many Ultra Wormholes appear. Various Ultra Beasts appear to attack the people and the Pokémon.]_

 **PEACH**

I know that someone is unleashing all the Ultra Beasts.

 _[Out of the Ultra Wormhole, another Legendary Pokémon appears. It is Necrozma. It fuses Lunala into Dawn Wings Necrozma.]_

 **PEACH**

That's impossible! Ash do something!

 **ASH**

Go, Gengar!

 _[Ash sends out Gengar.]_

 **ASH**

Gengar, time to use my Z-move!

 _[Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Alright, use Never Ending Nightmare!

 _[Gengar uses Never Ending Nightmare, and hit Necrozma with all of its HP. It is injured.]_

 **ASH**

Huh?

 _[Necrozma escapes into the Ultra Wormhole.]_

 **PEACH**

Ash, you have to save Nebby from the strange Pokémon known as Necrozma.

 **ASH**

Necrozma?

 **PEACH**

Another Legendary Pokémon that fuses Solgaleo, or Lunala! You have to stop it.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

Hi.

 **PEACH**

Black Yoshi.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

I can help you, Ash. Here is Solgaleo.

 _[Black Yoshi summons Solgaleo.]_

 **ASH**

Solgaleo, it you. Now, to the Ultra Space.

 _[Solgaleo jumps into the Ultra Wormhole with Ash.]_

 **ASH**

Thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I must find Nebby in the Ultra Space. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. The Battle of Ultra Space

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XXIII - THE BATTLE OF ULTRA SPACE**

 _Scene I - Newsroom - Night_

 **CALLIE**

We interrupt this program for some breaking news. Mysterious things come from the sky. There was a total carnage.

 _[In the TV screen, Ultra Beasts invade the people and the Pokémon all over Alola.]_

 **MARIE**

One mysterious Pokémon also comes from the sky, it was huge and black.

 _[Necrozma fuses Lunala, and escapes.]_

 **CALLIE**

We now move to Koopa Troopa. (to Koopa) Koopa?

 _[In the TV screen...]_

 **KOOPA TROOPA**

Thank you, Callie. Tonight, there was a terrible disaster. Some strange things are called Ultra Beasts. They come from Ultra Space. As I can talk to Silver. (to Silver) Silver, what have you seen?

 **SILVER**

Uh... there was a total carnage, a rampage, an invasion of Ultra Beasts from Ultra Wormholes.

 **KOOPA TROOPA**

Ultra Wormholes?

 **SILVER**

Ultra Wormholes are dimensional masses from Ultra Space.

 **KOOPA TROOPA**

Ultra Space? And is this mysterious Pokémon that you have seen?

 **SILVER**

It was Necrozma, the one that sucked one Legendary Pokémon, called Lunala.

 **KOOPA TROOPA**

Lunala?

 **SILVER**

The moon was now like blood.

 **KOOPA TROOPA**

Like blood?

 **SILVER**

Oh well. It's no use. TAKE THIS!

 _[Silver uses psychic powers, lifts Koopa Troopa, and throw him into the sea.]_

 **SILVER**

This is Silver the Hedgehog signing out.

 _[Back in reality...]_

 **MARIE**

Thank you, Silver. As we continued to search for the missing boy. His name was Ash Ketchum from Kanto Region. He has been lost about 30 minutes ago.

 **CALLIE AND MARIE**

This is Callie, and Marie, signing off. We now return to the show.

* * *

 _Scene II - Inside Ultra Wormhole - Night_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, Solgaleo, and I are in the Ultra Wormhole to find Dawn Wings Necrozma, let's go.

 _[Solgaleo exits one of the wormholes.]_

 **ASH**

There's no Necrozma here. It must be around here somewhere...

 _[Suddenly, Mew appears]_

 **ASH**

A Mew. Go Gengar.

 _[Ash sends out Gengar]_

 **ASH**

Okay, go Quick Ball.

 _[Ash throws a Quick Ball, and captures Mew.]_

 **ASH**

That's it. Now time to find another one.

 _[Ash continues to find Necrozma. He enters to another wormhole.]_

 **ASH**

Hmm... still no Necrozma.

 _[Then Arceas appears.]_

 **ASH**

An Arceas. Go, Zygarde.

 _[Ash sends out Zygarde.]_

 **ASH**

Go, Quick Ball.

 _[Ash throws another Quick Ball, and captures it.]_

 **ASH**

Yes, I got it. Now time to find Necrozma.

 _[Ash continues to find Necrozma. He enters to a third wormhole.]_

 **ASH**

Hmm... no sign of Necrozma.

 _[Next, Darkrai appears.]_

 **ASH**

Darkrai. Go Primarina!

 _[Ash sends out Primarina.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast!

 _[Darkrai uses dark pulse, and hits Primarina with its 49 HP. Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Darkrai with its 56 HP, and it is in low HP.]_

 **ASH**

Go Timer Ball!

 _[Ash throws a Timer Ball, and captrues Darkrai.]_

 **ASH**

That's another one. Let's go back.

 _[Ash continues to find Necrozma. He enters to a fourth wormhole.]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Ultra Megalopolis - Night_

 **ASH**

Whoa! What is this place?

 **SHY GUY**

Wow-wow. Welcome to Ultra Megalopolis.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **SHY GUY**

I am so shy. Shy Guy. I'm too scared.

 **ASH**

Hang on.

 _[Ash calms Shy Guy.]_

 **ASH**

Shy Guy, what is it?

 **SHY GUY**

Wow-wow. Dawn Wings Necrozma is here. Soon, an Ultra Beast kidnapped me from my world.

 **ASH**

You are lonely in the Ultra Space?

 **SHY GUY**

Yeah. Good luck defeating Necrozma.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 _[Ash climbs to the Megalo Tower.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, so I ma climbing up the stairs to find Necrozma.

 _[Ash confronts Necrozma.]_

 **ASH**

Necrozma, I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I must challenge you!

 _[Necrozma knows that Ash is challenging it. Instantly, a crystal pops out of its head. The crystal starts to glow. It ultimately transforms itself into Ultra Necrozma.]_

 **ASH**

An Ultra Necrozma. Okay, Go Primarina!

 _[Ash sends out Primarina.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Ultra Necrozma with its 66 HP. It uses Psycho cut, and hits Primarina with its 49 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast again!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast again, and hits Ultra Necrozma with its 75 HP. It uses Photon Geyser, and shoots it with its remaining HP. Primarina faints.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, return. Gengar, time to use my Z-move!

 _[Ash withdraws Primarina, and sends Gengar to perfrom his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Okay Gengar, Never Ending Nightmare!

 _[Gengar uses Never Ending Nightmare, and hits Ultra Necrozma with its remaining HP. Ultra Necrozma begins to disintegrate.]_

 **ASH**

I got a bad feeling about this.

 _[Necrozma goes to the Ultra Wormhole, and Lunala returns to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

Lunala. Nebby, you're alive. (Lunala nods) "kay, let's go back to the altar.

 _[Ash takes Lunala back to Alola.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Altar of the Moone - Night_

 _[Ultra Wormholes begin to disappear.]_

 **PEACH**

The Ultra Wormholes. They're gone.

 **DR. EGGMAN**

At last, I'm free!

 **DARTH VADER**

Uh... Help me please.

 **ASH**

Hello!

 _[Ash, and Lunala exit from the Ultra Wormhole]_

 **PEACH**

You saved Nebby.

 **ASH**

Nebby is Lunala.

 **PEACH**

I'm so glad you cam back.

 **DARTH VADER**

Help.

 _[Peach removes Darth Vader's mask.]_

 **MAN**

Now, go my daughter. Leave me.

 **PEACH**

Medic!

 _[Isabelle enters]_

 **ISABELLE**

What is it, Peach.

 **PEACH**

Darth Vader is a man. He is injured.

 **ISABELLE**

We'll take good care of him.

 _[Isabelle brings the man to the hospital.]_

 **DR. EGGMAN**

And so I'm satisfied.

 _[Dr. Eggman exits]_

 **PEACH**

Well, I hope this is a good bye for you.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Peach.

 **PEACH**

I almost forgot. You still have one more trial left, and then you face the Island Kahuna.

 **ASH**

Okay, Peach. Bye.

 **PEACH**

Bye, Ash.

 _[Ash goes downstairs]_

 **ASH**

Thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, when I must do the final trial, and go face the Kahuna. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. The Final Island Challenge

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XXIV - THE FINAL ISLAND CHALLENGE**

 _Scene I - Yoshi Docks - Night_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm going to the Pokémon Center, and let's find out.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon Center - Night_

 **ISABELLE**

Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes, madam.

 **ISABELLE**

Let me heal your Pokémon for the night.

 _[Isabelle hands Ash's Pokémon, while Ash went up to bed.]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Pokémon Center - Day_

 _[Ash's phone begins to ring.]_

 **ASH**

I'll get it. (picks up the phone) Hello?

 **RED YOSHI**

Hey good morning, Ash. Are you pranking?

 **ASH**

No.

 **RED YOSHI**

Just kidding.

 **ASH**

Now what do you want?

 **RED YOSHI**

I want you to come to my house, and have an island challenge.

 **ASH**

An Island Challenge? I knew Peach had said that?

 **RED YOSHI**

Well, I'll be waiting for you. See you in a few minutes.

 **ASH**

Bye.

 _[Ash hangs his phone.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Good morning, Ash.

 **ASH**

Isabelle, how are you?

 **ISABELLE**

Come with me.

 _[Isabelle follows Ash, and give him back his Pokémon.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Your Pokémon are fully healed. Thank you for visiting me.

 **ASH**

Okay, bye. Now, let's go to Red Yoshi's house.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **ASH**

Alright, and now it's time for an island challenge.

 _[Ash knocks on door. Red Yoshi opens the door.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Hello, Ash, are you ready for pranking?

 **ASH**

WHAT?!

 **RED YOSHI**

Just kidding. So are you ready for an Island Challenge?

 **ASH**

Yes.

* * *

 _Scene V - Red Yoshi's house - Day_

 **RED YOSHI**

For this challenge, you must battle me, and all the other trial captains. Once you defeated each of us, I will give you a flower petal. There are seven flower petals with us. Once you put all the petals, a Totem Pokémon will challenge you. Once it is defeated, I will give you a Z-Crystal. Got it?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **RED YOSHI**

Okay, let's play round one. It's me and you. Go Ribombee!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, let's go!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Ribombee, use Geomancy!

 **ASH**

WHAT?

 **RED YOSHI**

Just kidding? Dazzling Gleam!

 **ASH**

Fire Blast!

 _[Ribombee uses Dazzling Gleam, and hits Oricorio with its 37 HP. Oricorio uses fire blast, and burns it with all of its HP. Ribombee faints.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Wow, you did great.

 **ASH**

Thanks.

 **RED YOSHI**

Red petal is yours.

 _[Ash places the red petal to a flower's stem]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Time for round two. It's Luigi versus you.

 _[Luigi enters]_

 **LUIGI**

I'm so glad that we meet again at last.

 **ASH**

You're back. It's playtime. Go, Zygarde!

 **LUIGI**

Go, Komala!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **LUIGI**

Slam it, Komala.

 **ASH**

Zygarde, evade it, and use Earthquake!

 _[Komala uses slam, but Zygarde dodges it. It uses earthquake, and hits Komala with its 60 HP.]_

 **LUIGI**

Wood Hammer.

 **ASH**

Dodge, and use earthquake!

 _[Komala uses wood hammer, but Zygarde dodges it. It uses earthquake, and hits Komala with its remaining HP. Komala faints.]_

 **LUIGI**

(sighs) Well done, Ash. I knew it. Here it is, a green petal.

 _[Ash places the green petal to the flower's stem.]_

 **LUIGI**

Thank you for battling me. Bye.

 **ASH**

Good-bye.

 _[Luigi exits]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Okay, time for round three. It's Tails, and Amy Rose versus you.

 _[Tails, and Amy Rose enter]_

 **TAILS**

Welcome back, Ash.

 **AMY**

We have been expecting you, Ash.

 **ASH**

It's a double battle.

 **TAILS**

Go, Araquanid.

 **AMY**

I choose Tsareena!

 **ASH**

Oricorio, and Pikachu, let's go!

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **TAILS**

Crunch it, Araquanid.

 **AMY**

Tsareena, use Low sweep.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use Thunder! Oricorio, evade, and use fire blast!

 _[Araquanid uses crunch, and Tsareena uses low sweep, but Ash's Pokémon dodge them. Pikachu uses thunder, and hits Araquanid with all of its HP, and Oricorio uses fire blast, and hits Tsareena with all of its HP. The opposing Pokamon faint.]_

 **TAILS**

Well, I'm satisfied, you win. Here's the orange petal.

 **AMY**

Well battle. Here's the pink petal.

 _[Ash places two petals on the flower's stem.]_

 **AMY**

Thanks for battling with me.

 **TAILS**

We hope to see you again.

 **ASH**

Bye.

 _[Tails, and Amy exit]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Alright, time for round four, it's Knuckles versus Ash.

 _[Knuckles enters]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Hello, Ash, it's so nice to see you.

 **ASH**

Long time no see.

 **KNUCKLES**

Okay, Marowak, I choose you.

 **ASH**

Primarina, go!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Marowak, use Bonemerang!

 _[Marowak uses Bonemerang, and hits Primarina with its 30 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Time for Oceanic Operetta!

 _[Primarina uses Oceanic Operetta, and hits Marowak with all of its HP. Marowak faints.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

Fine, you win, here's your blue petal.

 _[Ash places the blue petal on the flower's stem.]_

 **KNUCKLES**

You did well great. Farewell.

 **ASH**

No problem.

 _[Knuckles exits]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Ready, here's your fifth round. It's Mr. Resetti, and K. K. Slider versus you.

 _[Mr. Resetti, and K. K. Slider enter]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Ah! Ash, we meet again. No more resetting.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

It's nice to see you with my music.

 **ASH**

Another double battle? Let's hit it.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Go, Togedemaru!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Persian, go!

 **ASH**

Go, Zygarde, and Primarina!

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Use Zing Zap!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Dark pulse, Persian!

 _[Togedemaru uses Zing Zap, but it is no effect against Zygarde, Persian uses dark pulse, and hits Primarina with its 38 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use Moon blast, and Zygarde, earthquake.

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Persian with its 71 HP, and Zygarde uses earthquake, and hits all Pokémon, with all of the opposing Pokémon's HP. Persian, and Togedemaru faint.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Thank you, you are so amazed. Here's the purple petal.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Don't ever do this again. Here's the yellow petal.

 _[Ash places the remaining petals on the flower's stem.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Now remember, SCRAM!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

See you later, Ash!

 **ASH**

Thanks.

 _[Mr. Resetti, and K. K. Slider exit]_

 **RED YOSHI**

Did you collect all the petals?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **RED YOSHI**

Time to assemble it.

 _[Red Yoshi assembles all the petals into a rainbow flower.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

The rainbow flower is yours.

 _[Ash tries to get the flower, but another Totem Pokémon appears, and challenges him for a duel.]_

 **ASH**

A Totem Ribombee. Go Pikachu!

 _[Ash sends out Pikachu!.]_

 **ASH**

Double the power, and use Iron tail, Pikachu.

 _[Pikachu doubles the iron tail attack, and hits Ribombee with its 47 HP. Ribombee uses Bug buzz, and hits Pikachu with its 39 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use my Z-move.

 _{Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Hit it off with a Corkscrew Crash!

 _[Pikachu uses Corkscrew Crash, and hits Ribombee with its remaining HP. It faints.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

That Totem Pokémon is going nuts. Ash, are you okay?

 **ASH**

I'm okay.

 **RED YOSHI**

You defeated the Totem Pokémon.

 **ASH**

YEAH!

 **RED YOSHI**

As a proof, you earned the Fairium Z.

 _[Red Yoshi hands the Fairium Z to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I got another Z-crystal!

 **RED YOSHI**

Watch me!

 _[Red Yoshi performs his Z-move for Ash.]_

 **RED YOSHI**

See, you can try.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 **RED YOSHI**

You have cleared all Island Challenges. You must now face against the Island Kahuna. Got it?

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **RED YOSHI**

So long, Ash.

 **ASH**

Thank you for coming.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **ASH**

Thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I must face against the Island Kahuna. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. The Final Grand Trial

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**

 **EPISODE XXV - THE FINAL GRAND TRIAL**

 _Scene I - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm going to the Pokémon Center, and I heard there a trainer who wants to challenge me. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes, madam.

 **ISABELLE**

Okay then, I'll take them. Can I see your license?

 _[Isabelle takes Ash's Pokémon and his license to scan. Ash's phone begins to ring.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, I'll be right back. (picks up his phone) Hello?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Ash, where have you've been. You dumb!

 **ASH**

I'm not dumb, I'm smart.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Father, Ash is a smart guy.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Fine, junior. (to Ash on phone) Ash, have you beating the trial captain?

 **ASH**

Yes, sir.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Okay then, as Island Kahuna, I will be waiting for you at Exeggutor Island. Are you ready?

 **ASH**

Yes, Yellow Yoshi.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Thank you, I'll see you in a bit.

 _[Ash hangs his phone.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Now let's see the results.

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Ash Ketchum. Pokémon captured... 324. Trainers defeated... 230. Collecting items... 156. Trainer Rank... Perfect.

 **ASH**

Amazing. What is this?

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, Ash, here's a trainer that wants to battle with you. This says that he is the strongest trainer in Alola.

 **ASH**

Who is this guy?

 **ISABELLE**

My boyfriend, Blue Yoshi.

 **ASH**

Blue Yoshi?

 **ISABELLE**

He defeated many trainers with some Legendary Pokémon. The Pokémon League will be dedicated soon.

 **ASH**

Where is he?

 **ISABELLE**

He is on Mt. Lanakila. You must fight him.

 **ASH**

Okay, madam.

 **ISABELLE**

I like to thank you for waiting.

 _[Isabelle gives Ash his Pokémon back.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Good Luck on your Island Kahuna challenge.

 **ASH**

Bye, Isabelle. Now time to go.

* * *

 _Scene III - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **ASH**

Excuse me.

 **PORTER**

Where would you like to go?

 **ASH**

To Exeggutor Island.

 **PORTER**

Alright, climb aboard.

 _[Ash climbs down on a boat, and the boat sails away.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Execggutor Island - Day_

 **PORTER**

Welcome to Exeggutor Island.

 **ASH**

Thanks for traveling with me.

 _[Porter's boat sails away.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

So, Ash we meet again.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi, are you the Island Kahuna?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Yes, I am. And my son also is the co-Island Kahuna.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Hey there.

 **ASH**

Yellow Yoshi Jr.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

We must defeat you, once and for all. Dad?

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Let's go. Go, Golurk.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

I choose you, Gastrodon.

 **ASH**

Primarina, and Lurantis, go!

 _[All trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Golurk, use Shadow Punch!

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Gastrodon, use muddy water.

 _[Golurk uses shadow punch, and hits Primarina with its 41 HP. Gastrodon uses muddy water, and splashes Lurantis with its 29 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use surf. Lurantis, use leaf blade!

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Gastrodon with its 75 HP. Primarina uses surf, and hits both opposing Pokémon with all of their HP. Golurk, and Gastrodon faint.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You dumb! Return, Golurk.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

You too, Gastrodon.

 _[Yellow Yoshi, and junior withdraw their Pokémon]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

There's no time to waste. Go Mudsdale!

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Flygon, let's go.

 _[Yellow Yoshi, and junior send out Mudsdale, and Flygon.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Mudsdale, use payback.

 _[Mudsdale use payback, and hits Primarina with its 29 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, use Leaf Blade!

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Mudsdale with 64 HP.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Flygon, use Dragon Breath!

 _[Flygon uses dragon breath, but Primarina has no effect.]_

 **ASH**

Moon blast, Primarina.

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Flygon with all of its HP. Flygon faints]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

How could this possible. You dumb, boy.

 **ASH**

I told you I am not dumb!

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Mudsdale, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Yellow Yoshi performs his Z-move]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Now use Tectonic Rage!

 _[Mudsdale uses Tectonic Rage, and hits Lurantis with its remaining HP. Lurantis faints.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, return. Now go, Pikachu!

 _[Ash withdraws Lurantis, and sends out Pikachu.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Dad, it's a Pikachu!

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

I know, junior, it is a Pikachu. Now use payback.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and Primarina time to use my Z-move.

 _[Mudsdale uses payback, but Pikachu dodges it. Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use Oceanic Operetta!

 _[Primarina uses Oceanic Operetta, and hits Mudsdale with its remaining HP. Mudsdale faints.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

You dumb! Return.

 _[Yellow Yoshi withdraws Mudsdale.]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

So you have finally beat me. Here it is, Groundium Z.

 _[Yellow Yoshi gives Groundium Z.]_

 **ASH**

I finally got Groundium Z.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Now, watch.

 _[Yellow Yoshi performs Ash his Z-move]_

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

You must do your best Z-move.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

It looks like you beat all of us, the Island Kahunas.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

That means, you are now going to the Pokémon League at Mt. Lanakila. Which means it will be the final trial!

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Junior. How many times that I tell you?

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Sorry, dad.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

Now listen, you will go to Nook Island, to find Tapu Village, and go up to Mt. Lanakila, do you understand?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **YELLOW YOSHI**

We will see you later.

 **YELLOW YOSHI JR.**

Good-bye, Ash.

 **ASH**

Bye. Now time to go. Porter.

 **PORTER**

Where would you like to go?

 **ASH**

To Yoshi's Island.

 **PORTER**

Climb aboard.

 _[Ash climbs on board, and the boat sails away.]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Yoshi Docks - Day_

 **PORTER**

Here we are. Have a nice day.

 **ASH**

Now let's wait.

 _[Kapp'n's boat arrives]_

 **KAPP'N**

Where would you like to go?

 **ASH**

To Nook Island.

 **KAPP'N**

Nook Island? Yes. Climb aboard.

 _[Ash climbs on Kapp'n's boat, and it sails away.]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Ocean - Day_

 _[Ash's phone begins to ring, and he picks it up.]_

 **ASH**

Hello?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, it has been so long since you have left Nook Island.

 **ASH**

Professor, I have cleared all eight trials, and beaten all Island Kahunas.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Wow, Ash, you are doing great. I hereby announced, that Pokémon League at Mt. Lanakila is finally dedicated. You must come, and talk to me. Got it.

 **ASH**

Yes, Toadsworth. Bye.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I'll be waiting.

 _[Ash hangs his phone.]_

 **ASH**

Well thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I will climb to the top of Mt. Lanakila, and talk to Toadsworth. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF ACT VI - YOSHI'S ISLAND**


	27. The Road to the Pokemon League

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VII - THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **EPISODE XXVI - THE ROAD TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE**

 _Scene I - Ocean - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm going to Tapu Village, where the Pokémon league has been dedicated. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Route XV - Day_

 **KAPP'N**

Welcome to Nook Island.

 **ASH**

Thanks for traveling with me.

 **KAPP'N**

No problem.

 _[Kapp'n's boat sails away.]_

 **ASH**

Let's find more Z - Crystals.

* * *

 _Scene III - Sahara's Desert - Day_

 _[Ash looks for another Z - Crystal]_

 **ASH**

There must be a Z-Crystal somewhere.

 _[Ash digs for the Z-Crystal. Suddenly, he sees Ruins of Abundance]_

 **ASH**

Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Ruins of Abundance - Day_

 **ASH**

Where's the Z-Crystal.

 _[Tapu Bulu appears holding the Psychium Z.]_

 **ASH**

Tapu Bulu. How are you?

 _[Tapu Bulu responds, as it gives Ash the Psychium Z.]_

 **ASH**

Thank you, Tapu Bulu.

 _[Tapu Bulu teaches Ash, and performs the Z-move for him. It bids good-bye to him.]_

 **ASH**

Bye. Let's go to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Scene V - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to heal?

 **ASH**

Yeah.

 **ISABELLE**

Let me heal them real quick.

 **ASH**

Time to buy healing items.

 **TOM NOOK**

Welcome, dum-dum, to the PokéMart. Would you like to buy?

 **ASH**

I like to buy five max potions.

 **TOM NOOK**

That'll be $12,500.

 **ASH**

Okay.

 _[Ash pays Tom Nook $12,500, and gets five max potions.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Thank you.

 **ISABELLE**

Ash.

 _[Ash walks to Isabelle.]_

 **ASH**

Yes?

 **ISABELLE**

I like to thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon are now healed. Thank you.

 **ASH**

You're welcome, madam. Bye. Now time to go to Mt. Lanakila.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Mt. Lanakila - Day_

 **ROVER**

Ash.

 **ASH**

Rover. I missed you so much.

 **ROVER**

Have you collected all 18 Z - Cyrstals?

 **ASH**

No, I don't have the ice-type Z-Crystal. Where is it?

 **ROVER**

It's in here the cave of Mt. Lanakila. You must reach up higher. Good luck on your Pokémon League.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Rover. Bye.

 _[Rover exits. Then Shadow enters down an elevator.]_

 **SHADOW**

Well, Ash. It's been so while when you help me against Team Skull.

 **ASH**

Shadow, what are you doing?

 **SHADOW**

My Null has been evolved into Silvally.

 **ASH**

Silvally?

 **SHADOW**

Prepare for battle, Ash. Go, Crobat.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, I choose you.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **SHADOW**

Crobat, use acrobatics.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use thunderbolt.

 _[Crobat uses acrobatics, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses thunderbolt, and hits Crobat with all of its HP. Crobat faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

Pity. Crobat, get back. Go, Lucario.

 _[Shadow withdraws Crobat, and sends Lucario out.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, thunderbolt.

 _[Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and hits Lucario with its 68 HP. Lucario really is Zoroark in its Illusion, as it disappears.]_

 **ASH**

A Zoroark?

 **SHADOW**

Yes, my Zoroark has the Illusion ability to look like Lucario. Now use Night Daze.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, dodge that, and use quick attack.

 _[Zoroark uses night daze, but Pikachu dodges the attack, and uses quick attack, and hits it with its remaining HP. Zoroark faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

I regret this. Zoroark, get back. Lucario, come on.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, return. I choose Oricorio.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **SHADOW**

Lucario, use Arua Sphere.

 _[Lucario uses Aura Sphere, and hits Oricorio with its 48 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use fire blast.

 _[Oricorio uses fire blast, and hits Lucario with all of its HP. Lucario faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

You'll pay this. Lucario, get back. I choose Silvally.

 _[Shadow withdraws Lucario, and sends Silvally out.]_

 **ASH**

A Silvally.

 **SHADOW**

Yes. I'm using Silvally a Grass Memory will beat against Water-Type Pokémon. Silvally, X-Scissors.

 _[Silvally uses X-Scissors, and hits Oricorio with its 29 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Keep going with fire blast!

 _[Oricorio uses fire blast, and hits Silvally with all of its HP. Silvally faints.]_

 **SHADOW**

(sighs) Well done, Ash. You can go to Mt. Lanakila.

 **ASH**

Thanks, Shadow, I'll do my best. See you later.

 **SHADOW**

Bye.

* * *

 _Scene VII - Mt. Lanakila - Interior - Day_

 **ASH**

Now, I must find the last Z-Crystal.

 _[Ash walks to the Crater, and sees Necrozma exhausting.]_

 **ASH**

Necrozma. I must battle it. Quick Ball go.

 _[Ash throws a Quick Ball, and captures Necrozma.]_

 **ASH**

I caught Necrozma.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

You captured Necrozma.

 **ASH**

Black Yoshi.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

You know, Necrozma had unleashed power over all Alola. Now it got crash landed in Mt. Lanakila. So, I'm impressed. You got an Ultranecrozium Z.

 _[Black Yoshi gives the Ultranecrozium Z to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

I got a special Z-Crystal.

 **BLACK YOSHI**

This Z-Crystal is the most powerful of all time. You must find Lunala.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's go find Lunala.

 _[Ash uses Charizard Glide, and flies to Toad Road.]_

* * *

 _Scene VIII - Toad Road - Day_

 **PEACH**

You're back, Ash.

 **ASH**

Great to see you there, Peach. Is that Lunala?

 **PEACH**

Yes, Ash. Nebby is with me as Lunala. Go ahead, and catch it.

 **ASH**

Thank you, Peach. Go Quick Ball.

 _[Ash throws another Quick Ball, and captures Lunala.]_

 **PEACH**

Well done, Ash. You captured Lunala. I'm so impressed. As a proof, you have earned the Lunalium Z.

 _[Peach gives Ash Lunalium Z.]_

 **ASH**

I got another one.

 **PEACH**

Tell Nebby to unleash Z-move.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **PEACH**

Thank you for visiting me. Bye.

 **ASH**

Good-bye, Peach. Now time to go back to Mt. Lanakila.

 _[Ash uses Charizard Glide, and flies to Mt. Lanakila.]_

* * *

 _Scene IX - Mt. Lanakila - Interior - Day_

 **ASH**

So let's find another Z-Crystal.

 _[Ash sees N-Lunarizer, and the Icium Z.]_

 **ASH**

I found the last Z-Crystal, and the N-Lunarizer.

 _[Black Yoshi enters]_

 **BLACK YOSHI**

You found the last normal Z-Crystal. Watch.

 _[Black Yoshi performs his Z-move for Ash.]_

 **BLACK YOSHI**

That's how you can practice. See you later.

 **ASH**

Bye.

* * *

 _Scene X - Mt. Lanakila - Top Floor - Day_

 **ASH**

Okay, I'm almost there to the top.

 _[Ash sees another elevator.]_

 **ASH**

Okay, time to get to the top.

 _[The elevator begins to move.]_

 **ASH**

Well, thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I must face against Blue Yoshi at Mt. Lanakila. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Ash Vs Link

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VII - THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **EPISODE XXVII - ASH VS. LINK**

 _Scene I - Mt. Lanakila - Top Floor - Day_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm going up to the Pokémon League. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Mt. Lanakila - Summit - Day_

 **ASH**

We finally made it to the top. Let's go.

 _[Timmy and Tommy guard at the door.]_

 **ASH**

What are you blocking the way?

 **TOMMY**

We know that Pokémon League is closed.

 **ASH**

Why did it close?

 **TIMMY**

Because someone has entered to the league.

 **ASH**

It might be Blue Yoshi.

 **TOMMY**

Blue Yoshi?

 **ASH**

Yeah. He is the strongest trainer of all in Alola. He uses Ultra Beast that have captured. He also captured Legendary Pokémon.

 **TIMMY**

I thought Blue Yoshi had already entered. You have to just wait until the door opens.

 **ASH**

Alright. Let's wait.

* * *

 _Scene III - Pokémon Center - Day_

 **ISABELLE**

Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Can I need to tell you?

 **ASH**

What for?

 **ISABELLE**

Four strong trainers are battling in the Pokémon League. There are known as the Elite Four.

 **ASH**

The Elite Four.

 **ISABELLE**

They are strong, and fierce. You must battle them. If you beat them, you will be the champion, or face against the title bout.

 **ASH**

I'll be back.

 **ISABELLE**

No problem.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Mt. Lanakila - Summit - Day_

 **ASH**

Just wait for a couple of minutes.

 _[Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Dry Bones enter]_

 **ASH**

What's the big idea?

 **BOWSER**

Prepare for trouble.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Make it double.

 **BOWSER**

To protect the world from devastation.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To unite all people within our nation.

 **BOWSER**

To denounce the evil of truth and love.

 **BOWSER JR.**

To extend all reach to the stars above.

 **BOSWER**

My name is Bowser.

 **BOWSER JR.**

And I'm Bowser Jr.

 **BOWSER**

We are Team Rocket. We blasts off at the speed of light.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

 _[Enter Dry Bones, Meowth, and Wobbaffet]_

 **ASH**

What do you want?

 **BOWSER**

We want you to stay away from the Pokémon League.

 **ASH**

Stay away?

 **BOWSER JR.**

Sure, let's battle.

 **BOWSER**

Go ahead, Dry Bones.

 **DRY BONES**

I don't want to do it.

 **BOWSER**

Just give it a try.

 **DRY BONES**

But boss, how am I battling?

 **BOWSER JR.**

You must be the one.

 **ASH**

Look you there must be fighting against me? Silly.

 **BOWSER**

What is going on?

 **ASH**

That's a joke for you, fat face.

 **BOWSER**

I'M NOT A FAT FACE!

 **ASH**

Now SHOO!

 **BOWSER**

Fine.

 **BOWSER, BOWSER JR., & DRY BONES**

It looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!

 _[Bewear grabs Team Rocket, and jumps through the air.]_

 **ASH**

Now just wait.

* * *

 _Scene V - Mt. Lanakila - Summit - Evening_

 **ASH**

Just waiting.

 _[Link enters]_

 **LINK**

Say, Ash, I've been waiting for you.

 **ASH**

You came back. What happened?

 **LINK**

The champion is too strong for me.

 **ASH**

Who is it?

 **LINK**

I don't know. Let's battle me.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's go.

 **LINK**

Raichu, let's go!

 **ASH**

Gengar, I choose you.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **LINK**

Raichu, use Psychic.

 _[Raichu uses psychic, and hits Gengar with its 69 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Gengar, use shadow ball.

 _[Gengar uses shadow ball, and hits Raichu with all of its HP. Raichu faints.]_

 **LINK**

Oh my goodness. Raichu, return. Go, Leafeon.

 **ASH**

Get back, Gengar. Let's go, Oricorio!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **LINK**

Leafeon, use Baby-doll eyes.

 _[Leafeon uses baby-doll eyes, and lower Oricorio's attack power]_

 **ASH**

Don't give up by using flamethrower.

 _[Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hits Leafeon with all of its HP. Leafeon faints.]_

 **LINK**

Return, Leafeon. Komala, I choose you!

 **ASH**

Return, Oricorio. Go Lurantis.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **LINK**

Komala, use shadow claw.

 **ASH**

Lurantis, dodge it, and use leaf blade.

 _[Komala uses shadow claw, but Lurantis dodges it, and uses leaf blade, and hits Komala with its 47 HP.]_

 **LINK**

Komala use Wood Hammer.

 _[Komala uses wood hammer, and hits Lurantis with its 38 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, use leaf blade.

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Komala with its remaining HP. Komala faints.]_

 **LINK**

Darn it, Ash. Komala return. Go, Incineroar!

 _[Link withdraws Komala, and sends Incineroar.]_

 **LINK**

Incineroar, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Link performs his Z-move.]_

 **LINK**

Now use Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Incineroar uses Inferno Overdrive, and hits Lurantis with its remaining HP. Lurantis faints.]_

 **ASH**

Oh no, Lurantis. Return. Go, Primarina.

 _[Ash withdraws Lurantis, and sends out Primarina.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use Oceanic Operetta!

 _[Primarina uses Oceanic Operetta, and hits Incineroar with all of its HP. Incineroar faints.]_

 **LINK**

Oh! (crying) How is this possible?!

 **ASH**

Now Link, don't cry.

 **LINK**

You know Blue Yoshi?

 **ASH**

He is the strongest trainer of all in Alola.

 **LINK**

You must fight him.

 **ASH**

Okay, Link, bye.

* * *

 _Scene VI - Pokémon Center - Evening_

 **ISABELLE**

So, you're back. Do you want to heal your Pokémon?

 **ASH**

Yes.

 **ISABELLE**

Let me see your Pokémon.

 _[Isabelle takes Ash's Pokémon to heal them. His phone rings.]_

 **ASH**

Hi, mom.

 **ASH'S MOM**

Ash, did you have a nice day?

 **ASH**

Yeah.

 **ASH'S MOM**

Did you collect all 18 type Z-Crystals?

 **ASH**

Yes, I did.

 **ASH'S MOM**

Good luck on your Pokémon League. Take your time.

 **ASH**

Bye mom.

 _[Ash hangs up his phone. Toadsworth enters.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, I've been waiting for you.

 **ASH**

Toadsworth, are you okay?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Oh my back! I'm fine. Now, the Pokémon League is finally opened. You must come with me to the Pokémon League.

 **ASH**

In just one minute.

 **ISABELLE**

I like to thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon are healed.

 _[Isabelle gives Ash his Pokémon back.]_

 **ISABELLE**

We hope to see you again.

 **ASH**

Bye.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash, follow me.

 _[Ash follows Toadsworth]_

 **ASH**

Thank you so much for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, where I must face against the Elite Four, and face Blue Yoshi somewhere. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Elite Four Battle Part 1

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VII - THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **EPISODE XXVIII - ELITE FOUR BATTLE PART 1**

 _Scene I - Mt. Lanakila - Summit - Evening_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm entered to the Pokémon League, and I know where Blue Yoshi is. Let's go.

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon League - Evening_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Welcome, Ash, to the Pokémon League. There are four trainers. Every region all over the world features four fantastic Trainers called the Elite Four.

 **ASH**

The Elite Four?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Yes, Ash. Here in Alola, we've got four trainers all lined up for our Pokémon League. You'll win your way past every last one of them. There is no turning back now. I expect you to show me some intense moves and real heart-stopping battles in there.

 **ASH**

Okay, what are their names?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Some of them are either Trial Captains, or Island Kahunas. Choose one of the members of the Elite Four. I'll be waiting for you after you've beaten one of them. Good luck, Ash.

 **ASH**

Thank you. (looks for the first member of the Elite Four member) Hmm... (picks the first door) Maybe this will come in handy.

 _[Ash enters to the first door.]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Pokémon League - Room I - Night_

 **ASH**

Wow.

 **MARIO**

So, we meet again.

 **ASH**

Mario, how are you?

 **MARIO**

I'm fine. I was expecting as the Island Kahuna. And now, I'm your opponent this time.

 **ASH**

You gave me this crystal from Tapu Koko.

 **MARIO**

Now, you're going down. Go, Primeape!

 **ASH**

Go, Oricorio.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear]_

 **MARIO**

Do your punishment.

 **ASH**

Oricorio, dodge it, and use acrobatics.

 _[Primeape uses punishment, but Oricorio dodges the attack, and uses acrobatics, and hits Primeape with its 67 HP.]_

 **MARIO**

Kind of bit embarrassing. Now cross chop.

 _[Primeape uses cross chop, and hits Oricorio with its 41 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Acrobatics, now.

 _[Oricorio uses acrobatics, and hits Primeape with its remaining HP. Primeape faints.]_

 **MARIO**

Dang it, Primeape. Return. Now go, Carbominable.

 _[Mario withdraws Primeape, and sends out Craboninable.]_

 **ASH**

An ice-type Pokémon?

 **MARIO**

Yes, my ice-type Pokémon is more effective against flying-type. Ice hammer.

 _[Crabominable uses ice hammer, and hits Oricorio with its 80 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, you're low on HP. Time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move]_

 **ASH**

Time to use Inferno Overdrive!

 _[Oricorio uses Inferno Overdrive, and hits Crabonimable with all of its HP. Crabonimable faints.]_

 **MARIO**

Mama-Mia. Get back, Crabominable. Go, Keldeo.

 _[Mario withdraws Crabominable, and sends out Keldeo in Resolute Form.]_

 **ASH**

You have a Mythical Pokémon?

 **MARIO**

I got it from Unova. I made this Pokémon into another form. Now it's time to use Secret Sword.

 _[Keldeo uses Secret Sword, and hits Oricorio with its remaining HP. Oricorio faints.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, get back. I choose you, Pikachu!

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and sends out Pikachu.]_

 **MARIO**

I never seen this Pikachu before. Okay, Keldeo, use surf.

 _[Keldeo uses surf, and hits Pikachu with its 51 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Don't give up, Pikachu, use thunder!

 _[Pikachu uses thunder, and hits Keldeo with all of its HP. Keldeo faints.]_

 **MARIO**

Oh no. Keldeo! Return.

 _[Mario withdraws Keldeo.]_

 **MARIO**

Well done, Ash. You beat one of us. But you have three more to go. See you later, Ash.

 **ASH**

Bye.

 _[Ash teleports on the platform, and transports back to the main hall.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Pokémon League - Main Hall - Night_

 **ASH**

Okay, let's revive Oricorio, and heal Pikachu!

 _[Ash heals Pokémon]_

 **ASH**

All better. (looks for another door) Just three more to go. (picks another door) I'll take that one.

 _[Ash enters to the second door.]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Pokémon League - Room II - Night_

 **ASH**

Whoa, this place has filled with rocks.

 **SONIC**

Welcome back, Ash.

 **ASH**

Sonic, you're back.

 **SONIC**

It's go to be back, I can use my Rock-Type Pokémon. Here we go. Probopass, go!

 **ASH**

Lurantis, go!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **SONIC**

Probopass, use thunder wave.

 _[Probopass uses thunder wave, and paralyses Lurantis.]_

 **ASH**

Sunny day!

 _[Lurantis uses sunny day, the light grows harsh.]_

 **SONIC**

Probopass, use power gem.

 **ASH**

Lurantis, dodge it, and use solar blade.

 _[Probopass uses power gem, but Lurantis dodges it, and uses Solar Blade, and hits Probopass with its 89 HP.]_

 **SONIC**

Full restore.

 **ASH**

You, too.

 _[Both trainers heal their Pokémon. Lurantis is no longer paralyzed.]_

 **ASH**

Leaf blade.

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Probopass with its 55 HP.]_

 **SONIC**

Earth power.

 _[Probopass uses earth power, and hits Lurantis with its 49 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Solar blade, now.

 _[Lurantis uses Solar Blade, and hits Probopass with its remaining HP. Probopass faints.]_

 **SONIC**

Oh no. Probopass, get back. Lycanroc, go.

 _[Sonic withdraws Probopass, and sends out Lycanroc.]_

 ** **ASH****

In night form.

 **SONIC**

Yeah, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Sonic performs his Z-move.]_

 **SONIC**

Use Continental Crush!

 _[Lycanroc uses Continental Crush, and hits Lurantis with its remaining HP. Lurantis faints.]_

 **ASH**

Return, Lurantis. Go, Primarina.

 _[Ash withdraws Lurantis, and sends out Primarina.]_

 **SONIC**

Use crunch.

 **ASH**

Primarina, dodge it, and use hydro pump!

 _[Lycanroc uses crunch, but Primarina dodges it, and uses hydro pump, and hits Lycanroc with all of its HP. Lycanroc faints.]_

 **SONIC**

You fool. Lycanroc, get back. Go, Regirock!

 _[Sonic withdraws Lycanroc, and sends out Regirock.]_

 **ASH**

A Regirock!

 **SONIC**

Yeah, I got this from Hoenn. Now use hyper beam.

 _[Regirock uses Hyper Beam, and hits Primarina with its 92 HP. The sunlight fades.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **ASH**

Now use Oceanic Operetta.

 _[Primarina uses Oceanic Operetta, and hits Regirock with all of its HP. Regirock faints.]_

 **SONIC**

Oh, that's not cool. (sighs) You did great. You're halfway there.

 **ASH**

Okay, let's heal my Pokémon.

 _[Ash heals Pokémon.]_

 **SONIC**

Keep up the good work. See you.

 **ASH**

Bye, Sonic.

 _[Ash teleports on the platform, and transports back to the main hall.]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Pokémon League - Main Hall - Night_

 **ASH**

Well thanks for watching another episode of Alola Plush World. Tune in next time, when I must defeat two other members of the Elite Four, and find Blue Yoshi. Until next time, bye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Elite Four Battle Part 2

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VII - THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **EPISODE XXIX - ELITE FOUR BATTLE PART 2**

 _Scene I - Pokémon League - Main Hall - Night_

 **ASH**

Hey guys, and I'm back for another episode of Alola Plush World. Now in this episode, I'm in the halfway point to find Blue Yoshi. Let's go.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Great job, Ash, you're halfway there. You have only two more members of the Elite Four for you remaining. Got it?

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I'll be waiting.

 **ASH**

(looks for the third door) Okay, only two left. Let's see... (picks the third door) I'll take this one.

 _[Ash enters to the third door]_

* * *

 _Scene II - Pokémon League - Room III - Night_

 **ASH**

There's ghosts everywhere!

 **CELESTE**

WHOOOOO! I see you again, Ash.

 **ASH**

Celeste, you came back. What are you doing?

 **CELESTE**

You know, I was meant to be the trial captain, but now I am the mistress. Prepare for battle.

 **ASH**

Bring it on.

 **CELESTE**

Go, Dhelmise.

 **ASH**

Okay, Oricorio, I choose you.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **CELESTE**

Dhelmise, use whirlpool.

 _[Dhelmise uses whirlpool, and hits Oricorio with its 23 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use flamethrower.

 _[Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hits Dhelmise with its 67 HP.]_

 **CELESTE**

Dhelmise, use energy ball.

 _[Dhelmise uses energy ball, and hits Oricorio with its 26 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Oricorio, use flamethrower.

 _[Oricorio uses flamethrower, and hits Dhelmise with its remaining HP. Dhelmise faints.]_

 **CELESTE**

No. Impossible. Return, Dhelmise. I choose Palossand.

 **ASH**

Get back, Oricorio. Hang on, Lurantis.

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **CELESTE**

Palossand, use iron defense.

 _[Palossand uses iron defense. It raises its defense power.]_

 **ASH**

Use sunny day.

 _[Lurantis uses sunny day. The light grows harsh.]_

 **CELESTE**

Time to use my Z-move.

 _[Celeste performs her Z-move.]_

 **CELESTE**

Now use Never-Ending Nightmare!

 _[Palossand uses Never-Ending Nightmare, and hits Lurantis with its 96 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, you're low on HP. Now use Solar Blade.

 _[Lurantis uses solar blade, and hits Palossand with all of its HP. Palossand faints.]_

 **CELESTE**

Not my Palossand. Return. I choose Giratina!

 _[Celeste withdraws Palossand, and sends out Giratina.]_

 **ASH**

A Giratina? Where did you get that?

 **CELESTE**

I got it from Sinnoh, and the Distortion World. This is going to be a big nightmare. Now use Shadow Force!

 _[Giratina uses Shadow Force, and hits Lurantis with its remaining HP. Lurantis faints.]_

 **ASH**

Tough luck, Lurantis. Return. Go, Gengar.

 _[Ash withdraws Lurantis, and sends out Gengar.]_

 **CELESTE**

You'll never hit against my legendary Pokémon. Now, use Omnibus Wind!

 _[Giratina changes to its Origin Form, uses Omnibus Wind, and hits Gengar with its 69 HP.]_

 **ASH**

No, Gengar, you're low on HP. Now it's time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move.]_

 **CELESTE**

Don't give up, Gengar, use Never-Ending Nightmare!

 _[Gengar uses Never-Ending Nightmare, and hits Giratina with all of its HP. Giratina faints.]_

 **CELESTE**

That was the worst nightmare that I ever had. Thank you, Giratina.

 _[Celeste withdraws Giratina.]_

 **CELESTE**

Thanks for battling me, Ash.

 **ASH**

You're welcome.

 **CELESTE**

You're almost there. You have only one more member of the Elite Four remaining. You must fight the last one.

 **ASH**

'Kay, let's heal my Pokémon.

 _[Ash heals his Pokémon.]_

 **ASH**

All better.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, good-bye.

 **ASH**

Bye.

 _[Ash teleports on the platform, and transports back to the main hall.]_

* * *

 _Scene III - Pokémon League - Main Hall - Night_

 **ASH**

Okay, I'm back. Alright. There's one more. (looks and picks the last door) Let's go.

 _[Ash enters to the final door.]_

* * *

 _Scene IV - Pokémon League - Room IV - Night_

 **ASH**

Wow, look how they flying are.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

Welcome, Trainer.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **LUDWIG**

I am Ludwig von Koopa, one of the Koopalings.

 **ASH**

My name is Ash. Nice to meet you.

 **LUDWIG**

I remember that Bowser of Team Rocket sent me to get rid of White Yoshi. However, he has been retired from being a trail captain. Now prepare to lose, Ash.

 **ASH**

Let's fight!

 **LUDWIG**

Go, Hawlucha!

 **ASH**

Go, Primarina.

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Hawlucha, use Flying Press.

 _[Hawlucha use flying press, and hits Primarina with its 45 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use Moon blast!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Hawlucha with all of its HP. Hawlucha faints.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Oh no. Hawlucha, return. Go Mandibuzz.

 _[Ludwig withdraws Hawlucha, and sends out Mandibuzz.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Now use, flatter.

 _[Mandibuzz uses flatter, and confuses Primarina.]_

 **ASH**

Moon blast again.

 _[Primarina is confused. Using moon blast, and it hits Mandibuzz with all of its HP. Mandibuzz faints.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Too good. Return. Go, Toucannon.

 _[Ludwig withdraws Mandibuzz, and sends out Toucannon.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use surf.

 **LUDWIG**

Toucannon, dodge it, and time to use my Z-move.

 _[Primarina uses surf, but Toucannon dodges the attack. Ludwig performs his Z-move.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Time to use Supersonic Sky-Strike!

 _[Toucannon uses Supersonic Sky-Strike, and hits Primarina with its 100 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, you're low on HP. Return. Pikachu, come on out!

 _[Ash withdraws Primarina, and sends out Pikachu.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, time to use my Z-move.

 _[Ash performs his Z-move, putting his hat on Pikachu.]_

 **ASH**

Time to use 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!

 _[Pikachu uses 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, and hits Toucannon with all of its HP. Toucannon faints.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Toucannon, give a good rest. Now come on out, Lugia!

 _[Ludwig withdraws Toucannon, and sends out Lugia.]_

 **ASH**

Lugia? Where did you get one?

 **LUDWIG**

I got it from Johto. Now, it's payback time. Use Areoblast!

 _[Lugia uses Aeroblast, and hits Pikachu with its 92 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, use thunder!

 _[Pikachu uses thunder, and hits Lugia with its 102 HP.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Psychic!

 _[Lugia uses psychic, and hits Pikachu with its remaining HP. Pikachu faints.]_

 **ASH**

Pikachu, come back! I choose Gengar!

 _[Ash withdraws Pikachu, and sends out Gengar.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Use whirlpool.

 _[Lugia uses whirlpool, and hits Gengar with its 20 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Gengar, use shadow ball!

 _[Gengar uses shadow ball, and hits Lugia with its remaining HP. Lugia faints.]_

 **LUDWIG**

Good job, Lugia.

 _[Ludwig withdraws Lugia.]_

 **LUDWIG**

You did well great.

 **ASH**

No problem.

 **LUDWIG**

Congratulations. You have beaten all of us. You are now the champion of the Pokémon League, or somewhat there's another person who is a champion. You must fight this one.

 **ASH**

'Kay let's heal my Pokémon.

 _[Ash heals his Pokémon.]_

 **ASH**

All set.

 **LUDWIG**

Good luck.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 _[Ash teleports on the platform, and transports back to the main hall.]_

* * *

 _Scene V - Pokémon League - Main Hall - Night_

 **ASH**

Well that's everyone. Time to find Blue Yoshi.

 _[Ash teleports on the center platform, and transports to the champion's chamber.]_

* * *

 _Scene VI - Pokémon League - Champion's Chamber - Night_

 **ASH**

I wonder who is hiding with folding doors, and siting on a chair.

 _[Toadsworth enters]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Well done, Ash. Now you're the Pokémon League Champion, or someone else is.

 **ASH**

What is it, Toadsworth?

 **TOADSWORTH**

You know Ash, wouldn't it be nice if it was the simple? The truth is, there's one more person you have to battle if you want that title.

 _[The folding doors knock down, someone is sitting on a chair.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

And of course, that Trainer is Blue Yoshi!

 **ASH**

Blue Yoshi? The Champion?

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Well, well, look what do have we here? A true champion.

 **ASH**

Who are you?

 **BLUE YOSHI**

I've been waiting for you, Ash Ketchum, we meet again at last.

 **ASH**

What do you want this time?

 **BLUE YOSHI**

I am using all Legendary Pokémon, and defeated all trainers in Alola. Right now, the circle is complete. When I left you I was but the learner. Now I am the Pokémon Master.

 **ASH**

Only a Pokémon Master will beat you down, Blue Yoshi, let's battle!

 **TO BE CONCLUDED!**


	31. Ash Vs Blue Yoshi

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **ACT VII - THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **EPISODE XXX - ASH VS. BLUE YOSHI**

 _Scene I -_ _Pokémon League - Champion's Chamber - Night_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Okay, go, Mew!

 **ASH**

Go, Gengar!

 _[Both trainers throw their balls, and Pokémon appear.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Use psychic!

 _[Mew uses psychic, and hits Gengar with its 60 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Gengar, use Shadow Ball.

 _[Gengar uses shadow ball, and hits Mew with all of its HP. Mew faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

How could this possible? Mew, get back. You're next, Ho-oh!

 **ASH**

Gengar, return. Go, Primarina!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Your Pokémon's powers are weak, boy.

 **ASH**

You can't win, Blue Yoshi. My pleasure finds its mark, you will see nothing. But I warn you, that if you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Sacred Fire.

 _[Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire, and hits Primarina with its 48 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use hydro pump!

 _[Primarina uses Hydro Pump, and hits Ho-oh with all of its HP. Ho-oh faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

That's not good. Return. Go, Rayquaza!

 _[Blue Yoshi withdraws Ho-oh, and sends out Rayquaza.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

I use all Legendary Pokémon. You shall not have come back. Use, fly.

 _[Rayquaza flies in the air.]_

 **ASH**

I need to use hyper potion.

 _[Ash heals Primarina.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Do it!

 _[Rayquaza swoops down, and hits Primarina with its 60 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Moon blast, Primarina!

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Rayquaza with all of its HP. Rayquaza faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

(sighs) I warning you. Return. Go, Giratina!

 **ASH**

Return, Primarina. Go, Gengar!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon, and send out other Pokémon.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Use shadow force!

 _[Giratina uses shadow force, and hits Gengar with its 99 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Now use shadow ball!

 _[Gengar uses shadow ball, and hits Giratina with its 85 HP.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Finish it, Omnibus Wind.

 _[Giratina uses Omnibus wind, and hits Gengar with its remaining HP. Gengar faints.]_

 **ASH**

No. Gengar, get back. Primarina, go on.

 _[Ash withdraws Gengar, and sends out Primarina.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Omnibus wind again, Giratina.

 _[Giratina uses Omnibus wind, and hits Primarina with its 50 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Primarina, use moon blast.

 _[Primarina uses moon blast, and hits Giratina with its remaining HP. Giratina faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Darn it, Giratina. Get back. Go Kyurem!

 _[Blue Yoshi withdraws Giratina, and sends out Kyurem.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Black Kyurem, use Fusion Bolt!

 _[Black Kyurem uses Fusion Bolt, and hits Primarina with its remaining HP. Primarina faints.]_

 **ASH**

Not another one. Come back. Go, Dawn Wings Necrozma!

 _[Ash withdraws Primarina, and sends out Dawn Wings Necrozma.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Necrozma. No it can't be. I'll get rid of it. Use Ice beam.

 **ASH**

Necrozma, dodge it. Time to use my Z - move!

 _[Black Kyurem uses ice beam, but Dawn Wings Necrozma dodges the attack. It transforms into an Ultra Necrozma. Ash performs his Z - move.]_

 **ASH**

Now, time to use Light that Burns the Sky!

 _[Ultra Necrozma uses Light that Burns the Sky, and hits Black Kyurem with all of its HP. Black Kyurem faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Impossible. Return, Black Kyurem. Go, Marshadow!

 _[Blue Yoshi withdraws Black Kyurem, and sends out Marshadow.]_

 **ASH**

Marshadow?! I have never seen this Pokémon before.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

This is my last Pokémon that I can use. Time to use my Z - move!

 _[Blue Yoshi performs his Z-move]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Now use, Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike!

 _[Marshadow uses Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike, and hits Ultra Necrozma with all of its HP. Ultra Necrozma faints.]_

 **ASH**

Again? Terrible! Return. Go, Lurantis!

 _[Ash withdraws Ultra Necrozma, and sends out Lurantis.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Use, Spectral Thief!

 _[Marshadow uses Spectral Thief, and hits Lurantis with its 68 HP.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, use leaf blade!

 _[Lurantis uses leaf blade, and hits Marshadow with its 36 HP.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Use, close combat!

 _[Marshadow uses Close Combat, and hits Lurantis with its remaining HP. Lurantis faints.]_

 **ASH**

Lurantis, come back. Oricorio, I choose you!

 _[Ash withdraws Lurantis, and sends out Oricorio.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Time to use Full Restore.

 _[Blue Yoshi heals Marshadow.]_

 **ASH**

Use acrobatics!

 _[Oricorio uses acrobatics, and hits Marshadow with its 78 HP.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Stone edge!

 _[Marshadow uses stone edge, and hits Oricorio with all of its HP. Oricorio faints.]_

 **ASH**

No! I have one more left. Return, Oricorio. Go, Pikachu!

 _[Ash withdraws Oricorio, and sends out Pikachu.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

I see you have a Pikachu before. Use Spectral Thief!

 _[Marshadow uses Spectral Thief, and hits Pikachu with its 70 HP.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

No Pokémon ever hit Marshadow.

 **ASH**

Pikachu, don't give up. Use thunder!

 _[Pikachu uses thunder, and hits Marshadow with its remaining HP. Marshadow faints.]_

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Ahh! How could this be impossible. I admit it that you did well great. Thank you, Ash.

 **ASH**

I'm a champion now! Well done, Pikachu!

 _[Both trainers withdraw their Pokémon. Toadsworth talks to Ash.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Ash.

 **ASH**

Yes, Toadsworth?

 **TOADSWORTH**

Congratulations, you have beating Blue Yoshi, the champion. People, and Pokémon in Alola really are the very best, like no one ever was. I want everyone in the world to know that, too! That's always been my dream.

 **ASH**

Thank you.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Right now, it finally came true. And it all thanks to you, Ash. You and your Pikachu. I'm so happy that I got to see that flaming hot battle here, right where my dreams came true!

 _[Toadsworth talks to Blue Yoshi]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Blue Yoshi.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

What?

 **TOADSWORTH**

I am so ashamed of you, because you have beaten the Elite Four. Why have you lost?

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Because, I used my Legendary Pokémon to fight against Ash. I tried.

 **TOADSWORTH**

I am disappointed with you because, you will never be a champion again.

 **BLUE YOSHI**

Get lost.

 _[Blue Yoshi exits.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Now, Ash Ketchum.

 **ASH**

Yes?

 **TOADSWORTH**

You are a new Alola Champion. It's time to record you and your Pokémon's achievement for eternity!

 _[Ash places his Poké Balls. His Pokémon are all healing.]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

You have Pikachu, Oricorio, Lurantis, Gengar, Primarina, and Necrozma!

 **ASH**

I really am.

 **TOADSWORTH**

Well done, let's go back to Mushroom Island, and have a big festival in Mario's Village.

 **ASH**

Alright, I'm on my way.

 _[Toadsworth, and Ash are leaving the Pokémon League.]_

 **ASH**

Thank you so much for watching Alola Plush World. I hope to see you in the conclusion. See you. Bye!

 _[A Master Ball lays on the Battle field. Link picks it up, and exits.]_

 **SEE YOU IN THE FINALE!**


	32. Epilogue

Alola Plush World

an idea by Michael S. Sanchez

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Scene II - Mushroom Island - Mario's Village - Night_

 _[People comes from all over Alola begins to celebrate Ash's victory]_

 **TOADSWORTH**

Say hooray for Ash Ketchum, the new Alola League Champion.

 **ALL**

Hooray!

 _[Team Rocket spies on Ash]_

 **BOWSER**

There goes Ash, the twerp is the champion.

 **BOWSER JR.**

Don't worry, dad. It'll be alright.

 **DRY BONES**

Let's go.

 _[Team Rocket exits]_

 **PEACH**

Come here.

 **ASH**

What is it, Peach?

 **PEACH**

I want to show you.

* * *

 _Scene III - Ruins of Conflict - Night_

 **PEACH**

Mario rebuilt a new bridge to Ruins of Conflict. Follow me.

 _[Ash and Peach go to the Ruins of Conflict]_

 **PEACH**

Here it is, Tapu Koko.

 **ASH**

Tapu Koko?

 **PEACH**

It's the most popular of all four guardian deities. You can meet it.

 **ASH**

'Kay.

 _[Tapu Koko appears to Ash.]_

 **ASH**

Tapu Koko, thanks for helping me, and I became a champion.

 _[Tapu Koko gives Ash a Tapunium Z.]_

 **ASH**

I got a Tapunium Z.

 **PEACH**

Let's go home.

* * *

 _Scene IV - Ash's House - Day_

 **LINK**

I hope this is a good-bye for you, Peach.

 **PEACH**

Well, I must go back to the Mushroom Kingdom to rule.

 **SHADOW**

I am going to Green Hill Land for home.

 **ASH**

You're going home, too?

 **SHADOW**

Well, It's good to say that Team Skull got disbanded. Now, I'm going to miss you.

 **LINK**

We miss you two.

 _[Ash, and Link hug Peach and Shadow]_

 **KAPP'N**

Ahoy there!

 _[Kapp'n arrives.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Where you like to go?

 **PEACH**

To the Mushroom Kingdom to rule.

 **SHADOW**

Back home in Green Hill Land.

 **KAPP'N**

Climb aboard.

 **PEACH**

Ash, I'm going to miss you.

 **ASH**

I will miss you, too.

 _[Peach, and Shadow climbs the ship, and it sails away.]_

 **PEACH**

Good bye, Ash. Good bye, Link.

 **SHADOW**

Take care!

 **ASH AND LINK**

Good bye!

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **LINK**

So, Ash are you ready for battle? I have a Master Ball.

 **ASH**

A Master Ball? That's rare. I'm ready.

 **LINK**

I choose you, Zeraora!

 _[Link throws the Master Ball, and Zeraora appears.]_

 **ASH**

A Zeraora?

 **LINK**

I got it from a gift to the one in Pokémon Center.

 **ASH**

Okay, Pikachu, let's go!

 _[Pikachu climbs down from Ash's shoulder.]_

 **ASH**

Okay let's go! I hope you enjoyed that thanks for watching Alola Plush World. Join us next time, as I will prepare for my new adventure. I will see you all in the next one in the future. Until next time, bye.

 **NEXT TIME, A NEW BEGINNING!**


End file.
